


Salvation

by Concepcion30



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concepcion30/pseuds/Concepcion30
Summary: Sinese is a skilled bounty hunter set to retire at the age of thirty, but when he angers a powerful general on his last mission, his retirement plan began to look less rosy.Khrel has been a High General for a long time. After a chance encounter with a feisty bounty hunter who flaunts his defiance at every turn, Khrel becomes obsessed with having him.Fate brings them together in an unexpected way, but will their innate differences give them a chance at happiness? Or, were they doomed from the very beginning?Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.





	1. Chapter 1

Salvation

 

**Prologue**

_Definitely should have worn more comfortable boots,_ Sinese thought to himself as he climbed the rusted railing in the abandoned space station.  The power cells located at the end of his perilous trek were worth quite a bit on the open market.  Yet the primary reason they were still here was due to the fact that this station was located in Gregoron territory.

Sinese didn’t heed the warnings.  The Gregorons may be a race of celestial beings led by one who could only be described as a _god_ , but what need did they have of a dilapidated space station, left over from a time when human colonies were allowed to _infest_ Gregoron space.

A slight wind stirred his shoulder length blonde hair that was currently pulled into a queue at his nape. He glanced upward at his final destination but could see nothing out of the ordinary.  Perhaps the old wind vents were still working despite the fact that atmospheric readings had indicated the air was too thin to breathe, thus the reason Sinese wore a translucent breather that covered the lower half of his face.

He could think of a million other things he could be doing, like sipping an exotic cocktail on the recreational planet of Gild, enjoying the view of the pink beaches and purple sea.  Perhaps once this job was done and he found a buyer for the power cells, he’d take a little break from his bounty hunting lifestyle.

Growing up he didn’t have much, considering his orphan status.  But joining the Banjuns had opened up a whole new world for him. That was until he decided to go freelance. If only boss man Chomal hadn’t been so greedy demanding sixty percent of his bounty, then perhaps Sinese would not have split from them. 

He finally made it to the top of the chute, and winced when his gravity boots once again pinched his little toes.  Gritting his teeth, he pulled out his tracker and let it guide him to his prize.  Sinese could feel more air against the exposed areas of his skin which seemed to indicate that some part of the station still had life.  However, when the hairs began to raise on the back of his neck, it prompted him to take further precautions.

He lost about five minutes on the way to the power cells after getting his security protocols ready.  But once he arrived at his destination -- an old power core located near the central half of the station -- he quickly collected his bounty and prepared to leave.

Sinese was still securing the small power cells, no bigger than batteries when he heard a loud thud echo against the station walls.  He glanced around the darkened chute but saw nothing. Either way, the sound was enough to make him hurry.  His ship was parked in a hatch at the bottom of the stairwell.  As he began to run through the tunnel, his heart thudded in his chest as adrenalin took over. 

He’d made it to the top of the stairwell, when the sound of bending metal assaulted his ears.  Within seconds a huge hole was ripped out of the station exposing it to hard space, or it would have if Sinese’s security protocols hadn’t kicked in.  The portable barrier shields he’d set throughout the hallway he’d intended to use against an attacker, but it also worked to prevent the station from losing pressure due to the hole.

He didn’t have to wonder what had caused the damage, when floating on the other side of the opening was an extremely large Gregoron. Sinese was temporarily stunned into silence at the sight of him.  Although he’d seen Gregorons before, it hadn’t been up close because most humans avoided them for a very good reason.

He couldn’t help it as his eyes took in the magnificent figure before him.  This one possessed the darkly tanned almost swarthy skin tone that was common amongst Gregorons.  The two black horns that sprouted from a mane of red streaked ebony hair was the first indication that the male standing across from him was not human.  That, and the powerful leather-like wings that flapped at a bare minimum to keep him afloat.  Sinese wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that this man could clearly survive in a zero-gravity environment, or if he was used to this effortless hover. The Gregoron was shirtless, revealing a heavily muscled chest.  Thick thighs and legs were encased in black leather pants and gleaming boots.

It soon occurred to Sinese that as he was sizing the Gregoron up, the man was doing the same to him.  When he gazed into charcoal eyes that were part of a strangely handsome face, Sinese could make out the smirk that twisted semi full lips.

“You _dare_ to come here, human. You _must_ have a death wish.”

The Gregorons voice was deep yet ethereal. But he sounded more amused than pissed off. Sinese decided to play along. “You know what? Sometimes I think I do.”

“Well, all is not lost. Remove your mask and trappings, allow me to see if the rest of you is as pleasing as your form suggests.” The Gregoron eyed him once more.

Sinese paused as if to ponder the other man’s suggestion. “Hmm, how about not.”  He noted instantly when the Gregorons demeanor changed, when pitch black eyes began to glow bright red, Sinese began to inch closer to the stairwell.

“ _You would defy me_? You _do_ wish to die. But I would have your body many times before I allowed you the bliss of death!” The man thundered.

“I bet you say that to all the guys,” Sinese replied coyly. When the Gregoron turned from anger with a hearty bout of laughter, Sinese was almost stunned into silence by the response.

“You amuse me, human. What are you called?” The large man managed to ask once his laughter had subsided.

“You first.”  Sinese kept his hands behind his back as he worked on his back-up getaway plan should he need it.

“I am Khrel, High General of Lord Xiyo.”

Sinese didn’t keep up on the politics of the immortals, but he did know a few of their names. And Xiyo was definitely the name of the Gregoron god, and if this man was his general …. “I’d think you guys had better things to do than to check out an old abandoned space station.”  He managed to conceal his abject terror when he saw Khrel poke a finger at his barrier and it began to crack slightly.

“Continue to amuse me and I may let you live. Defy me or insult me and that all changes,” Khrel began. “Once again, remove your clothing or I will enter your flimsy barrier and do so myself. I will not ask again.”

“Trust me, I’m nobody,” Sinese insisted.

 “Is that why you refuse to tell me your name?”

Sinese knew his sheepish grin could be seen through his mask, “Among other things.”

“My patience is limited.”

“You know, usually someone will buy me a drink first _before_ they see me naked.”  Sinese casually zipped down his green bomber jacket in an effort at compliance.  However, he knew that getting naked was not conducive with his escape.

“If I like what I see, then I would bathe your body in the most expensive beverages of your choice.” Khrels’ gaze followed Sinese’s slow hand movements.

“Perhaps it would only be fair if you got naked too,” Sinese goaded.

“When you see me nude, it will be the moment as my cock plunges into one of your open orifices. Perhaps you would not wish that outcome so soon.”

“You got a point, keep those pants on, you rock them anyways.” Sinese chuckled.  His laughter quickly turned into a gasp when the barrier shattered. Khrel must have realized he wasn’t going to comply and with a simple wave of his hand destroyed Sinese’s only defense against him.

Realizing he was out of options, Sinese flung his body over the stairwell before he could be sucked through the hole in the wall.  As he gained momentum with his free fall, he glanced up to see the large wingspan of the Gregoron that was now giving pursuit. The man looked magnificent, there appeared to be a dark red halo around him which gave credence to the nick name of the warriors of the gods, _Heralds_.  It was as if the g-forces of the hull breech had no effect on him at all. His gravity boots helped him a bit in that department.  Sinese realized he was out of choices and would have to abandon his ship below, thus enacting his back up getaway plan.  Grabbing a small device from his belt, he prepared to press the button. 

“You seem like a nice guy, but I got to jet. If we meet again. Try not to come on so strong.” Sinese winked before pressing the button. Within seconds, he was transported from the space station to the neutral human world of Sanal.  His body thudded into a sand dune located on the outskirts of the nearby village.

Sinese groaned before pulling himself into a sitting position.  He glanced around to ascertain that he was alone. Only the scurrying sand insects and the occasional swaying cactus greeted him.  “What the hell was that about?” He verified that the power cells were still in good condition before dragging himself to his feet.  He pulled off his mask and secured it in the bag slung around his waist.

He’d just lost a great deal of supplies in his ship and knew he could never return to retrieve them.  If Khrel ever got his hands on him, he’d make sure to punish him in all ways imaginable, raping him would probably be the least of Sinese’s worries.  The Gregoron was at least two feet taller than him, and so fucking imposing.  Sinese suspected the bulge he saw beneath those pants was the man’s cock in its flaccid state.  He didn’t want to imagine it erect, or anywhere near his throat or ass.

Sinese didn’t have a preference when it came to men or women, but if a man was going to fuck him, they’d have to prepare him a whole lot before he’d allow them to do so.  He got the impression that Khrel wouldn’t be the slow, gentle type.  Either way, it was likely he would never see the Gregoron again.  Perhaps he would destroy the space station in a rage and not notice Sinese’s ship still docked at the bottom. Even if he did, Sinese was sure he hadn’t left anything incriminating that would allow Khrel to find him.  Khrel didn’t know his name and hadn’t even seen his face properly.

As he made his way towards the village, he couldn’t stop thinking of that darkly tanned handsome face that had quite literally stared at him like he was a piece of meat. Sinese supposed when you were as powerful as someone who served a god, it made for an ego of galactic proportions.  A small part of him thought he wouldn’t mind seeing the man again, but his practical side knew that would be very bad for his health. He put the man from his thoughts as he entered the village proper.  It was time to go on with his life as if he’d never met Khrel, High General to the god Xiyo.

000

Khrel observed the contents of the tiny ship that was still docked to the space station with a cool gaze.  A part of him expected to be warming the humans’ ass with his large palm when he returned to Joqur tonight.  Instead, he’d have nothing interesting to distract him from his recent failures against the Palavi.

He’d been in pursuit of a Palavi spy through this quadrant when his life sign detector had indicated that the station was not so dead after all.  After the Palavi managed to evade him, he’d returned to investigate.

It wasn’t lost on him the fact that the human had come to loot the station. The other items of disparate value he saw on this ship would suggest that was his likely profession.  Khrel didn’t care one way or the other, for the station was simply a piece of flying space junk.  But the defiance the human had displayed had caught Khrels’ interest. Honestly, he spent little time with humans in general, despite the fact that many of them worshiped his god across various planets.

The human had eyes the color of emeralds, hair golden like that of the Danda flower and skin fair and creamy like fresh milk.  His slender body had been apparent despite the bulkiness of his trappings.  Khrel repressed a sigh knowing that he would not have the human naked beneath him this night.

He turned and took notice of two of his fellow Gregorons that entered the tiny ship.  Human technology didn’t interest them, but they could work it when need to.  “Learn whatever you can. I want him _found_.”

Both men nodded and got to work. That was Khrel’s cue to leave.  On his way out, he spotted a silver necklace with a small flat pendant on a table.  He grabbed it before exiting.  A smile curved his lips as he thought of the human wearing this and nothing else. And perhaps when Khrel got his hands on him, he would make that fantasy reality.

**Chapter 1**

Sinese watched from the building across the quiet street as the headmistress at the orphanage emptied her mail box.  He knew she would find an envelope filled with quite a bit of money among the contents.  He watched as a loch of dark grey hair fell out of her cap and couldn’t help but smile.

Mrs. Meechum had always been so wonderful to him as a child, despite the fact that growing up at an orphanage was never the easiest thing to do.  He was grateful that he now had the opportunity to help her and the other children she continued to support.  However, she would assume the money was from an anonymous donor, because he never left his name. Since his break with the Banjuns, anyone associated with him wasn’t safe.  It was a good thing he was pretty much a loner.

He watched Mrs. Meechum for a few moments until she went back inside the slightly dilapidated building. Hopefully she would use some of her new funds for badly needed repairs.  Etuca was pretty much a dilapidated planet, but Sinese had not seen fit to change it from his home base.

It had taken him about a month to get off of Sanal, only because that planet was not very technologically advanced.  The person who’d made the recall device he’d used to escape had programmed the exit to that world, perhaps for reasons of their own. However, it didn’t help Sinese when it was time to get back to civilization. It’d taken him at least ten days to contact a nearby space station and request a drop ship to get him out of there.

The early morning air was on the cool side as Sinese dug his hands into his pant pockets to warm them. He began the short trek to a nearby abandoned subway track as the sun began to peek over the horizon.  Of the few people already awake, most kept to themselves. Others only gave him curious stares as they wondered if they had perhaps seen him before.

It’s possible some of them would recognize him from his days at the orphanage, other than getting a bit taller, his appearance hadn’t changed a whole lot.  He allowed his pale blonde hair to grow until it became a nuisance. And the slight muscles he sported in his legs and arms were pretty much those required for him to pull off certain feats in his profession.

At the thought of muscles, an image of Khrel flashed in his brain.  _Was he totally fucked up to have found that beast of a man hot?_ The idea of being fucked by the Herald had scared him shitless, because the size comparisons of their bodies was downright ridiculous.  Yet there was something taboo and arousing at being taken by someone so powerful.  As a rule, Sinese didn’t like to feel vulnerable.  But a part of him imagined that having the affection of a man like Khrel would bring a feeling of pride rather than subjugation.

Sinese shook his head as his thoughts went down a moronic viewpoint.  The interest the Herald had expressed in him indicated that he wanted Sinese for nothing more than a quick fuck. Then Sinese would be tossed aside like so much garbage.  He’d never believed relationships were for him. And while he’d satisfied some basic needs with other willing partners in the past, none had ever left him with the feeling of wanting more _. So that begged the question, why was he still thinking about this man with the desire to know more about him, if Sinese wasn’t interested at all?_

The air grew even cooler and damp as Sinese neared his hideout. Very little light made it down to the abandoned tracks but he knew the route by heart and was confident he could traverse the area even in pitch black.  He ran a hand through his hair to release the queue at his nape. A shower was in order, then perhaps some sleep. He’d picked up through the online traffic that there were several priceless gems that were in need of stealing in Toma Sector.

He went down a manhole before arriving at a door that looked as if debris had fallen on it. Reaching his hand past a tangle of wires, he entered a code on the hidden pin pad below. The door slid open, debris and all allowing him to enter the warm interior. His lights were sensor automated, so they illuminated his living area immediately.

Sinese noticed a pair of boots he’d left at the kitchen table along with an empty bowl that he’d eaten soup out of just a couple days ago.  A single couch and a small fridge with some cupboards made up the rest of his kitchen/living room.  He swept by this area to the adjoining bedroom. A large communicator including a viewer screen was set up on the right side of the room opposite his single twin bed. There were only two other doors leading to a closet and a restroom.

Despite the fact that Sinese had made quite a deal of money during his six years as a bounty hunter, he didn’t feel the need to live above his means.  Besides, all the money that he’d saved would probably allow him to retire from this lifestyle at the ripe old age of thirty.  While Sinese never took jobs that dealt in human trafficking, even a simple jewelry heist could still be extremely dangerous. Therefore the less time he spent at this profession, the better.

He quickly peeled off his clothes and headed to the bathroom, for his bed was beginning to look rather inviting at the moment. And he didn’t want to fall asleep with the grime of his last mission still etched into his skin.

About ten minutes later, Sinese was still patting his hair dry, when he heard the distinct hum of his main communicator coming online. He reached for a robe and began to wrap it around his nudity knowing that a two-way viewer screen would soon be enabled.  When the face of a darkly tanned man graced the screen, Sinese was having a hard time keeping the shock from his face.

_It was Khrel._

_But he looked so much more human today._ His horns and wings were missing, plus he was wearing a black tailored shirt that melded against his still muscular torso.  Sinese hadn’t known that they were able to take human form, but they were extremely powerful so why the hell not?

“Are you surprised and excited to see me?” Khrel asked casually.

“Surprised, _yes._ Excited? No.” Sinese couldn’t be sure if he was lying to himself or not. _Pathetic._  

“Did you think your human technology would be too difficult for us to figure out?”

Sinese realized that they’d somehow tapped into his communications feed likely from his old ship. “Well it took you more than a month to do it, so …”

“I see your insolence has not subsided beside the fact that you are caught,” Khrel smirked at him.

“ _Am I caught?”_ Sinese glanced around his small apartment. “I don’t see you _here_ taking me in.”

“All in good time,” Khrel replied.

Sinese chuckled. Despite the fact that Khrel had instigated the call, it was likely he was trying to track Sinese’s location right now.  But what the Herald didn’t know was that he had blockers to prevent just that.  “Well, don’t let me keep you from your kidnapping plans.”

“Would you not like the items on your ship and the ship itself returned to you? I am willing to bargain,” Khrel explained.

Sinese knew for a fact that he couldn’t trust Khrel, so anything he offered would be out of the question, but he decided to humor him anyways. “Go on.”

“For a single month, you will yield your body to me, and then I will return you and your items to a place of your choosing.”

Sinese tapped his chin as if pondering the offer.  “Such a great deal, I suppose I would be crazy to say no.”

“Indeed,” Khrel nodded his agreement.

Suddenly Sinese was feeling a bit impish. He dropped his robe allowing Khrel to see him in all his naked glory. “Sure, _this_ is what you want?” He was somewhat pleased to see the look of lust fill Khrel’s gaze.

“You would tease me so?” Khrels’ gaze was suddenly devouring.

“Oh no, this is all on _you._ _You’re_ the one who called me,” Sinese pointed out. He ran his hands through the wet tresses of his hair and wondered where he got the balls to goad the Herald like this.  Ironically, _said balls_ were on display.

“When I have you writhing beneath me, with my cock poised to enter your moistness, you will be begging me to fuck you, to give you the greatest pleasure you have ever known.”

“My, my, never heard of modesty, have you?” Sinese chuckled.

“Says the man standing naked before me.”

Sinese strode towards the viewer screen, swaying his hips slightly. “Is this not what you requested at the space station? I’m simply complying.”

“Funny that your compliance only occurs when we are no longer in the same space together.”

“Please, do feel free to continue to describe all the ways you’re going to fuck me, I just won’t be listening.”  He reached towards the HUD and disconnected the call. Then he also disconnected his viewer screen so that no more incoming calls would connect camera wise.

He let out a long deep breath when the screen went black.  _What the hell was he doing?_ Angering the second in command of a god was a very good way to get himself killed.  But he had to take precautions, if this base was indeed compromised, he’d use the one he had on Toma Sector, it was a good thing he’d been heading there for a job anyways. But it seemed he’d have to head there sooner rather than later.  He quickly began to dress and pack a bag.  He missed the days when all he had to worry about was a job gone wrong or one of the Banjuns coming after him.  He wasn’t used to being treated like a piece of meat, because despite his looks, the Banjuns had accepted him for his skill and no other reason.

He wouldn’t let anyone take that independence from him, no man, no thing, no Herald.  Despite how sexy Khrel looked in his human form, the man was completely off limits.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavens lava could only be described as a wave of stars and mist that encompassed the Gregoron realm of Joqur. It was impenetrable and could be accessed only by full blooded Gregorons.  For anyone else to enter they would need a personal escort by a Gregoron. It should have made spying within Joqur foolproof, yet the Palavi had managed it.

Khrel gritted his teeth as he thought of the discovery one month ago of an autonomous device that could capture and relay images.  It was reminiscent of human technology. But it had managed to pass through the heavens lava and into the hands of a hidden Palavi spy just beyond. 

Khrel had pursued the spy personally only to lose him a few hours later, mainly because the spy had had a huge head start. Besides that, the spy had gotten lucky. The primary reason Gregoron space was off limits to all other races was to ensure that their enemies could not hide among humans and the like. Which was why encountering the fair skinned human on the space station had been rather surprising.

Khrel had to wonder if the man had looted similar abandoned stations and gotten away with it, or if perhaps desperation had led him to trespass in Gregoron space with the belief he could get away with it. Khrel realized it was likely the teleportation device that did end up saving the human had given him misguided courage.

As he continued to stare into the glowing multi-colored lights of the heavens lava, a simmering anger built within him. He was not used to being thwarted _, especially_ by a human.  He strode stiffly away from the ceiling to floor window as his body began to transform.  His shirt ripped when powerful wings sprang from his back, and horns emerged from his hair line.  His height increased by several inches and the shirt tore off him entirely when his muscles expanded.

Khrel took flight, his powerful wings lifted him effortlessly off the ground.  He quickly left the observation room -- which was often used for communication -- his destination a nearby training barrack.

 _Attack me._  He sent his thoughts to the half a dozen Gregoron soldiers that were currently paired up against the other on the hardpacked earth of a practice salle.  They didn’t hesitate and moved into formation while summoning or de-summoning glowing weapons of their choice.  Khrel had to dodge several crossbow bolts fired in his direction before he even landed.

He quickly summoned a six-foot broadsword of his own, it glowed with brilliant crimson runes running down the gleaming blade.  He parried against two other blades men before tossing them backwards.  He recognized Thesus, his childhood friend who soon locked blades with him.  Granite eyes burned into coal.  Gold streaked ebony hair framed a face with an almost permanent smirk on his handsome features.

 _Glad you have finished moping,_ Thesus sent his thoughts only to Khrel.

 _Perhaps you will not be when I am through with you._  Using a centric force, he applied pressure near Thesus’s chest which sent him flying several feet. The man managed to right himself with the use of his wings. Khrel used this time to finish off the remaining men, laying them all prone on the floor before Thesus attacked once more.  His blade was wrest from his grip, disarming him. Khrel quickly ducked under Thesus’ next attack before rearing up for a solid punch to the jaw.  And just like that, the man ate dirt along with the rest of his companions.

A lone woman who stood in the bleachers clapped after it was made apparent that Khrel was the victor.  “Nicely done, it is good to see you practice again.  But I hope you are not still upset over that escaped Palavi spy?”

The five other Gregorons left realizing their dismissal, but Thesus remained.  He rubbed at his jaw which had begun to bruise, but was likely to fade within a few minutes.  Only another celestial being of comparable strength could take a punch from Khrel and still be standing moments later.

“I fear Khrel’s melancholy is of another subject. He tangled with a _human_.” Thesus smirked at him. “ _The human won.”_

“Would you like a matching bruise on your other jaw?” Khrel was not upset that Thesus had betrayed his confidence, when the woman before him was _also_ a close friend. Yet his mind was not linked with Ophal as it was with Thesus.  And the matter of the fair-skinned human was not something he’d felt necessary to bring up with her.

There was an excited look on Ophal’s face as she came to stand beside them.  “I sense a thrilling story, _come now_ , I shall hear all of it!”

“Truly, it is _nothing,”_ Khrel insisted.

Ophal tapped her four inch heel on the hard-packed earth. “Alright, I will have Thesus tell me _his_ version.”

Thesus was about to open his mouth to speak when Khrel interrupted. “I met a human, he intrigued me, then he slipped away. That _is_ all of it.”

“ _Your human slipped away_? Was he a god in disguise?” Ophal didn’t wait for him to answer. “Then how exactly did he _do that_?”

“By being cleverer than I expected him to be.” Khrel de-summoned his sword and allowed his transformation to return to his more human form.

“Do not despair, he has not quite given up on the human with no name,” Thesus teased.

“Oh, he _has_ a name,” Khrel insisted.

“Yes, but as of now you do not know it. Shall I track him for you?” Thesus was quick to offer, for Khrel knew he’d do anything for him.

“I have got it handled,” Khrel replied.

“If you are leaving this to peons I would find him _much_ quicker,” Thesus stated, knowing that Khrel was aware of the man’s exceptional tracking skills. Not all Gregorons possessed spirit guide, and some could wield it better than others.

“Indeed, but I will not pull you from your regular duties for something this petty.”

“Well, whatever you decide; when you finally bring him here I wish to meet the pretty little human that has you all a twitter.” Ophal almost squealed at him before taking her leave.

After she left Thesus commented. “I am not entirely sure he has you all a twitter, but he probably has you quite engorged at times.” Thesus eyed the bulge in Khrel’s pants. “Perhaps you should do something about that.”

“All I felt before was outrage for his slight. But at your suggestion, now I feel like fucking something for the next ten hours.” Khrel sighed.

“ _Something?_ There are only humanoids in the Pleasure Center.  Unless you plan to go off plane in search of the exotic? Perhaps … a beast with tentacles?” Thesus was holding back barely contained laughter.

“Keep that up and perhaps I shall fuck _you.”_ Khrel strode off to the sound of Thesus’s laughter. The man knew his threat was hollow. They were like brothers.

Ten minutes later, Khrel found himself in a large Pleasure Center greeting room used by him and some of his top commanders and soldiers.  There was a bevy of naked flesh on display, both male and female.  They stood amongst the trickling waterfalls and floral scents of the gilt covered walled in structure.  They all eyed him appreciatively, some even stroking themselves in the hope of making them more appealing to him.

Finally, he decided on a young elfin male with pointed ears and blonde hair that wasn’t quite like his humans’ but close enough.  The man followed him from the room with a proud expression on his face, clearly enjoying the fact that he had been chosen over his counterparts.  Little did the boy know that he would only scratch an itch and temporarily.

His private quarters were not far from the Pleasure Center.  The well illuminated hallways were empty, the heavy thread of his boots followed by the soft patter of the elf’s bare feet was the only sound to permeate the stillness.  Khrel threw open the double doors at the entrance of his apartments. 

They had barely closed behind him and his guest before he was taking the boy and bending him over the nearest piece of furniture which happened to be a side table. Khrel didn’t need to check for he knew the male would be well prepared for him.  Therefore, he lowered his trousers just enough to free his cock before lining it up with the young blonde’s asshole.  He plunged forward, hearing the gasp of pain mingled with pleasure that escaped the concubine beneath him.

As he began to pummel the hole now squeezing his cock pleasurably, he gazed down at the slender back sprawled before him. Images of his human male naked came back to him.  His skin was creamy, milk white all over.  Slight muscles on his legs arms and torso indicated he either worked hard for a living or worked out.  Then there was the sight of his semi-hard, pink cock nestled amongst damp blonde pubes that had nearly taken Khrel’s breath away.

He imagined the male beneath him was his elusive human, yielding to him so beautifully, arching that slender back as he accepted each thrust of Khrel’s cock.  He didn’t even know his name. There had been nothing among his belongings that indicated who he was.  And it had taken the techs he had working on the abandoned ship almost a month to learn that the communicator was a dual processor and thus could call the other number it was linked to.  It had at least allowed Khrel to engage in another play of words with his human, and that oh so lovely glimpse of him unclothed.

When Khrel heard the male whimpering beneath him. He realized he’d been clutching him too tightly. And the lust to take his human had incensed him to almost brutal thrusting. He immediately pulled out and grasped the boys’ cheeks apart to witness the damage.  The ass was red and raw, but not bleeding but was likely damn close to it.  Khrel felt his erection begin to flag, as he realized in his desire to slake the lust caused by one he could not as yet have, had almost caused him to injure another.  It wasn’t a big deal if the concubine had been forced to limp around for a few days.  But Khrel was currently ruining his reputation as a fantastic lover no matter the circumstances.

“Get out.” His voice was barely a whisper, but the boy heard him loud and clear and managed to slip away.  He re-adjusted his clothing and strode to his private bar to pour himself a drink.  The cool liquor burned a trail of fire down his throat.

Khrel realized his calls had been blocked after his human had cut the initial call short. But that didn’t mean that Khrel couldn’t send him a message.  He wanted to see just how defiant this human could be, and in the process, he’d learn quite a deal about him.  For if his next ultimatum was refused, then either his human had nerves of steel or was downright insane. Either way, Khrel would receive his answer soon.

000

Sinese was more than a little pissed that he’d arrived in Toma Sector too late. The gems had already been looted by another.  It was likely that some of his former Banjun buddies were around so he should have left asap.  But a part of him felt the need to stick around to see if another gig popped up. Currently he was sipping a drink at a local bar. He’d taken a seat in a corner near the back so that he could survey all the exits.

There was a pool table to the right of him and the incessant clanking of balls could still be heard over the blaring music.  Much of these human worlds were influenced by Earth of long ago.  The planet itself no longer existed, but her people had set out among the stars to integrate themselves with the various species that lived across the universe.

And speaking of various species, Sinese’s thoughts returned to Khrel. He’d received a message from the man as he was on his way to Toma Sector.  Sinese had memorized the words and even _now_ more than a week later, could still repeat them in his head.

_“Hear me human. You had violated Gregoron space and the penalty is death.  Yet I shall be lenient if you respond to me within one galactic week.  Know, that I have the ability to find you at a moment’s notice. You cannot evade me. But if I am forced to search for you, your time with me will be far less pleasant that if you had surrendered yourself. Heed my words, this is your last chance.”_

The message had ended there, and Sinese’s finger had hovered over the reply button for a full minute before moving away.  The part of him that had believed Khrel could find him easily had wanted to respond and either assuage or possibly turn himself in.  But then the belligerence of an orphan boy who’d been mad at the world at various times in his life, due to his abandonment by parents he didn’t know eventually won out.

If Khrel came after him, then he’d just flip him the bird. Of course, he’d probably lose that finger in the process.  The man had come at him both hot and cold.  First, he demanded Sinese surrender to him, then he offered to bargain with him ala indecent proposal.  And lastly, he was back to demanding.  Sinese figured if Khrel really wanted to take him down a notch, then he would have already come after him, so he decided he wasn’t going to worry about it anymore.

When a man unexpectedly sat at his table, Sinese could smell strong alcoholic fumes coming off him. One always ran the risk of a drunk idiot not being able to read the _keep away asshole_ look that was plastered on his face.

“What’s a pretty thing like you -- doing sitting all alone?” The man slurred his words.

“I enjoy my privacy while having a drink, so you should move along.” Sinese was definitely not in the mood for this.

“There’s rooms for rent upstairs … how about we head on up …” The man made to reach for him which prompted Sinese to grab his arm and twist it painfully.

“Remember that no, means _no,”_ Sinese glared at the man.

“And you always were so good at saying no.”

The familiar voice that spoke those words stopped Sinese cold. He let the man go before glancing up to see Jaeck -- second in command with the Banjuns -- standing there with at least four of his goons.

“Jaeck, what brings you here?” Sinese managed not to swallow, knowing that would show his nervousness. And the moment he reached for his phaser, at least five holes would be blown into him from theirs.

“I think you know, upstairs _now._ We need to talk.” Jaeck turned and led the way from the bar proper.

Sinese knew he had no choice but to follow, and once they’d made it to a small room upstairs he was quickly relieved of all his weapons, including a knife he kept in his boot.

“I knew you were here for the gems,” Jaeck stated.

“Does it matter now seeing as you clearly got them first?” Sinese crossed his arms over his chest. Jaeck looked just like he remembered, short and stocky with a big nose and a mop of greasy dark brown hair.  Sinese could admit that the man was at least good at bounty hunting.

“That’s not what this is about. Word has it that you tangled with a Herald,” Jaeck’s frown became almost permanent.

“How could you have possibly known …” Sinese wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence.

“The recall device to Sanal, Aronn here made it. It records a few seconds before and after it’s used. Thus, we saw the Herald _chasing you_.”

“Oh, so it was _your_ idea to have it to go to Sanal,” Sinese replied dryly.  He hadn’t exactly had time to ask for all the details when he’d stolen it upon his break with the Banjuns.

“You don’t seem to get the seriousness of your situation.” Jaeck was once again front and center. “Taking an occasional job from us was a nuisance, but you have attracted the attention of a _celestial being_.  We don’t deal in that. Now while we wouldn’t mind handing you over to him, there’s no telling what he’d do to us for merely associating with you.  Therefore, we’re just going to take care of the problem.”

Sinese realized that things had just gone from bad to worse and he had to get them back on track. “You don’t get it, Khrel wasn’t mad at me, he just wanted to _fuck me_.” _Well, he supposed the Herald became mad after he got cock blocked, but there was no need to mention that._

“Then why wouldn’t you let him? He’s a Herald for crying out loud,” Aronn spoke up.

Sinese narrowed his eyes. “Let’s just say I had other plans that day.”  Groupies for god-like beings did exist and he may be in the presence of some.

“Fuck that, _you’re lying_. You two take the sheets off the bed so we can wrap his body in later,” Jaeck motioned to two of the men who had not spoken as yet.

“Are you seriously going to kill me, over something _like this_?” Sinese was incredulous.

“The boss said something along the lines that he was going to give you a fate worse than death,” Jaeck replied.  “Hey if you don’t want it to happen here, then you can follow us to another location, as long as you don’t try anything _funny.”_

Sinese slumped his shoulders in defeat before replying, “Fine.” He waited for Aronn to open the door before following him through. At that point, he sprang into action.  He shoved the door backwards into Jaeck’s face which was accompanied but a loud ‘ooww!’  Then he used the flat of his palm to uppercut Aronn right in the nose. He didn’t wait for the door to yank open once more before he was fleeing down the stairs.

He’d made it halfway through the bar when he saw them emerge from the stairwell he’d just exited. They were smart enough not to set off their firearms within the club, knowing that it would summon the local law enforcement.  He burst out of the club and was assaulted by the cool night air.  The lights of the city glowed brilliantly from street lamps and skyscrapers that towered above them.

Sinese ducked into the nearest alley in the hopes that he would lose them, but when he heard a phaser hum to life, he realized that he may have fallen right into their trap. He turned slowly and saw the lighted butt of a cigarette still clenched between narrowed lips.

“I truly never thought it would end this way, you know,” The man spoke, his phaser aimed directly at Sinese.

The boss of the Banjuns themselves had come after him. “Please, Mr. Chomal, just tell me what you want.”

“What I wanted was for you to stay with us, but since you’ve gone freelance and attracted unwanted attention to us, that’s the end of the line, kiddo.”

When Sinese saw the glint in the man’s silver eyes he knew he was indeed about to be murdered.  He turned and ran, hoping that some miracle would save him.  His ears did not deceive him when he heard the phaser go off, and that was followed by searing pain as a hole opened up in his chest. 

He certainly hadn’t expected it to end this way, a part of him was thinking as the ground began to rush up to greet him, that perhaps he should have taken Khrel’s offer after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will upload 9/18/17


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do an accelerated upload until about chapter 8, which means approximately 2 chapters per week. 
> 
> Warning, some gore in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Sinese gasped awake as he realized he was encased in pitch darkness.  Was he dead, was this the afterlife? Or did he somehow manage to survive yet had been buried alive?  Either outcome did little to alleviate his panic.  His hands shot upwards and made contact with a solid surface. He began to bang on the ceiling above him, and to his surprise, it opened.

White fluorescent light chased away the darkness prompting him to jump out of what appeared to be some type of coffin. He noted right off the bat that he was completely nude and the room he occupied was an even four walls and well lit. There was a slight chill in the air, but that took a backseat to the intense hunger he felt. He had to get out of here, but as he made to cry for help, _no sound came from his lips._   Panic continued to set in, when a side panel opened and Chomal walked in, once again holding his phaser.

“Comfy?” There was a smirk on Chomal’s face, his silver eyes glittered with menace. He wore a black Fedora over dark hair greying at the temples.  His black suit was perfectly tailored, and there was no hint other than the fact that he still held a phaser, of the violence he’d inflicted on Sinese earlier than night.

 _What_ … _what have you done to me_?  Sinese would have asked if he could actually speak. He’d never remembered being this hungry in his entire life. Then again, he was pretty certain he’d been murdered, yet here he stood, _alive_.

“I see you _still_ don’t understand what this is, so let me explain.  Can you guess how old I am?” Chomal began casually. “Forty, _Fifty_?” He chuckled. “Well I suppose you can’t answer, so I’ll just tell you.”  He came to stand just a few feet in front of a nervous Sinese. “I’m three hundred and sixty years old. I’ve already died three times in my lifetime, but _this,”_ He gestured to the coffin. “It brings me back and slows my aging process, which makes it a healing chamber of sorts.  Pretty nifty huh?  But unfortunately, there is _always_ a cost.”

Sinese bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He had a feeling Chomal was about to describe said cost to him.  He’d heard of other wealthy people, humans prolonging their lives, but hadn’t a clue how that worked until now.

“It has been documented that a human can only be revived ten times at maximum before … he’s no longer _himself._  You see, the soul can only withstand so many resurrections before they take their toll.  Therefore, I am to give you your second death, but the _men_ … the men are to find other creative ways of killing you … _eight more times_.”

Sinese’s eyelids fluttered rapidly in disbelief. _No_ , it couldn’t be true. But a part of him already knew Chomal was not lying.  The phaser blast had struck him directly in the heart, there was no doubt that he’d died, yet here he stood, _alive,_ and perhaps not well, but alive nonetheless.

He shook his head before crumpling to the floor. He didn’t know what he would say if he could speak. Would he beg Chomal to spare him, or would he simply tell the man to go to hell.  He wouldn’t know at this point, for it appeared to be the end of the line for him once more.

“So, you see, _there is_ a fate worse than death which you will discover after you perish for the tenth time and become … a mindless zombie.” Chomal began to cackle at him.

 Sinese began to panic again because zombies were the undead, and he didn’t feel far off from one with this intense hunger.  He didn’t have to despair for long before he heard the phaser being fired one more time.   His brain barely registered the fatal wound before it was being splattered against the clean tile flooring.

000

“The Palavi are on the move, they are definitely up to something in Alpha Quadrant.”

Khrel glanced across at Thesus who had just spoken. They were gathered in the war room with two of his most trusted commanders also present, Zaylen and Torsis.  “They may have gone there simply to bait us, while their interests lay elsewhere.

“There are several human worlds in this quadrant, and we know what bleeding hearts the Palavi are,” Zaylen spoke up.

Khrel said nothing but noted when Thesus glanced at him. The Gregorons may not care about the average human, their prayer and worship was quite literally meaningless. However, some of these neutral worlds they used for trade, and it wouldn’t do to have them fall under Palavi rule.  And Khrel still had a specific human on the brain.  “But Asred is a man of tactics, and I believe he would leave humans to die if it served his idea of the greater good.” He’d met his counterpart in the Palavi several times on the battlefield, and each time they had been evenly matched.

“Allow me to scout the area, I will not engage unless forced,” Torsis suggested.

Khrel nodded, “You have a go.” After Torsis and Zaylen left, Thesus lingered. “What is it? I can practically hear your thoughts despite the fact you said nothing.”

“When are you going to let me search for your human? If the Palavi start something, we may not get a chance for a while,” Thesus pointed out.

“I am well aware of that,” Khrel realized he was close to snapping. The beautiful human had once again defied him. The one week was over and there had been nothing but silence from his end.  The man was indeed either fearless, or insane. Khrel was tempted to give Thesus the go ahead to search for him just so he could find out _which_.

“I suggest you allow me to bring him here, have him and get him out of your system. Then you can move on.” Thesus seemed confused by Khrel’s continued hesitation. Then apparently it dawned on him. “That is what you fear is it not? That you will grow bored of him quickly as is your wont.”

That was indeed a concern. But Khrel didn’t think it would happen any time soon, not with his little human that seemed so fond of defying him.  “If not for war, there is so little to turn back the ennui for beings that live as long as we do.  Do you blame me for wishing to prolong those pleasures in any way possible?” Khrel asked.

“I share your sentiment, but I have never seen you so concerned about it before. Tell me about him.”

Khrel nodded. “But just so you know, this is _not_ me authorizing you to search for him.”

“You have made that perfectly clear,” Thesus replied.

“As far as humans go he is easy on the eyes, but appearance alone has never been a major attraction point for more than a tumble,” Khrel began. “He was looting an abandoned space station when I met him.  He is nothing but a common thief and a mouthy brat not even close to the pillar of humanity.”

“I assume at some point we shall get to the part you found _intriguing_ about this man,” Thesus suppressed a chuckle.

“He _defied me_. I was in full transformation, and yet he _ran_ from me … and _escaped._ ” Thesus had already known that much but Khrel hadn’t harped on his human’s defiance until now.

“You make it sound like a shock that humans would run from you, we _are_ quite fearsome in our true forms.”

“But the things he was saying to me before he escaped. And then he willfully bared his body to me on the communicator.  I know ignorance of what I am did not play a role here. Therefore, I can only conclude that he was … _fearless_.”

“Every man fears something, humans even more so. Is it possible he already knew you would not hurt him?” Thesus asked.

Khrel shook his head. He’d already made up his mind not to kill the human. And true, he didn’t intend to physically hurt him, no matter how rough their sex got.  “I do not see how.  But what I saw in this human, was something I only expect from my own men on the battlefield. It left me … _truly impressed_.” When he looked up, he saw Thesus smiling at him.

“Just say the word, and your unnamed human will be here within the week.”

Khrel grinned. “We shall await the report from Torsis, if the Palavi aren’t planning an attack, then perhaps we will have more time to kill.”

“For your sake, I do hope Wendora and the rest of her bleeding hearts find an orgy to attend and stop attempting to wrest the rulership of the Alpha Quadrant worlds in their favor.”

There was a half-smile on Khrel’s face. “We can only hope.”

000

“I’d say hold your breath but it won’t matter, you’ll die from the scalding heat before you drown anyway.”  Jaeck’s laughter permeated the room.

Sinese was tied naked and aloft a boiling tank of water.  He’d been taken from the room after Chomal had given him his second death and he’d once again been resurrected.  He’d experienced two more deaths when Aronn stabbed him in the chest, and Jaeck slit his throat. Now it seemed they’d decided to get a little more creative.

Sinese could feel the heat from the boiling tank that was only a few feet away, as sweat poured off his body and his hair was plastered to his skull.  He still couldn’t speak, each resurrection seemed to eat away at his soul bit by bit.  And the incessant hunger left his stomach feeling like a hollow pit.  What was being done to him on the cellular level, his body knew it was unnatural and was reacting the only way it knew how.  He supposed he would be screaming right now if he had a voice, knowing he was about to be boiled alive like a lobster.

He still had at least one million credits stashed at his hideout, his only thought before he was lowered into the water was that it was a shame he hadn’t been able to give that money to Mrs. Meechum.  For certainly it would now go to waste, for Sinese wouldn’t have any use for it in _five more deaths_ …

000

Aronn had thought it all a game at first, but during the last couple deaths of the former Banjun member, they began to not sit right with him. They had pulled nothing but red cooked flesh out of the boiling tank before tossing it into the healing chamber. It was uncanny how the machine would bring Sinese back to life and looking the way he did before all the murdering occurred. The only big difference was that he couldn’t talk, and after each death he seemed to look at them with less recognition more and more.   Apparently, the lack of speech was only temporary, and his voice would return in a few hours, _if_ they had given him that long between deaths.

He’d had his head bashed in by an axe, and a shiv shoved through his chin to pierce his brain. And now they were on death number eight. Chomal apparently had access to an electric chair that Sinese was currently strapped into. At the vacant look on his face, Aronn wondered if they even needed to strap him in, for he certainly didn’t appear to have it in him to run or even react to the electricity that would soon be pumped into his body. Perhaps it would keep him in place until the deed was done.

Aronn stood at the back of the room once the execution begun. He witnessed Sinese’s body shudder and shake as his eyes rolled up in his head. A trickle of blood escaped his right nostril and within moments, the man was gone.  Curls of steam swirled off his slumped body held up only by his bonds. Two more deaths to go and then this fiasco would be over.  Aronn had a feeling he’d need to medicate in order to sleep this night.

000

Sinese felt really fuzzy, as if he were floating in space yet still able to breathe.  His eyes were open but he could only see white light.  He wanted to go towards it, for he knew everything would be alright in the light.  It would all be over soon, he could sense it and then he could rest.  His life seemed but a distant memory, all that mattered was heading into the light and allowing it to encompass him so he could succumb to its warmth and protection.  There were shadows in the light, but he knew eventually they would go away and nothing would block him from it _ever again_.

000

Jaeck waved his hand over Sinese’s wide open gaze, but the man made no reactions whatsoever. It was as if he’d already succumbed to a catatonic state, but at current, Chomal had just administered a lethal injection, which meant Sinese would die again for the ninth time in mere minutes.  He hadn’t cared for Sinese but didn’t want to witness the man’s murder one final time, therefore he spoke up.

“Boss, I think he’ll be at the point of no return after this one, let’s just end it here.”

Chomal seemed to ponder the suggestion. “Ten deaths were always required to be safe, but I suppose nine will do.”

Jaeck realized that Chomal’s knowledge indicated that he’d done this to someone before. But since Chomal was over three hundred, it was likely he’d been up to a lot of weird shit before Jaeck was even a twinkle in his mothers’ eye.  “What are we going to do with him?” Jaeck did understand the plan was not to leave Sinese dead, but allow him to live like this, a sad shell of his former self.

“I’m going to sell him,” Chomal replied matter-of-factly.

Jaeck knew slavery wasn’t legal on Toma sector so waited for Chomal to elaborate.

“There is a brothel not far from here, that will do nicely. Now that he is a blank slate, they will give him the template of a whore,” Chomal began. “If there was one thing I knew about this boy, he was _no whore_. But as the ultimate punishment, he shall now live out the rest of his life as one.”

Jaeck noted when Sinese’s eyes slid closed, and the dark veins that spread from the poison of the injection continued to flow even after it became apparent that Sinese was once again deceased.  It was over, and despite getting off on some of the deaths, this was not a process he wished to go through again anytime soon. Sinese would be resurrected one more time, but he wouldn’t be Sinese anymore at all.

000

It had been a week since Torsis had left to scout Alpha Quadrant and Khrel was now gathered with Thesus and a few of his commanders as they awaited Torsis’ report.  Khrel knew he’d simply return if he hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary, but the fact that he was sending a report in the middle of his mission was very telling. It didn’t take long before Torsis’ bronzed features graced the viewer screen.

“Greetings High General, Commanders. This information is indeed dire,” Torsis began. “I witnessed a meeting with a group of Palavi and Adakans. Lhakos has also been seen in the area.”

Khrel just realized the news had gone from bad to worse. Of the celestials in the galaxy, the Gregorons, Palavi and Adakans were the three most powerful ruling factions.  There were other much weaker groups that didn’t factor into the balance of power. Normally all three factions hated each other well enough that alliances could never be formed. But what Torsis witnessed likely meant that such an alliance could be in the early stages between the Palavi and the Adakans.  It had to be squashed immediately, or the fate of the Gregorons could be at stake.

“Send me a copy of the full report.” Khrel nodded to Torsis in acknowledgement of his hard work. Then he turned to the other commander’s present. “If you will excuse me, I must commune with Xiyo.”

Considering that they could live for millennia, oftentimes the gods would sleep away the time, and Xiyo was in one of those deep sleeps. Communing with him would be the only way to in essence bring him back to this plane of existence. It was a way to keep Xiyo informed of current events, or simply request him to wake altogether.  It wouldn’t do that at least one of Xiyo’s counterparts -- Lhakos -- was currently functioning in the world and up to no good, while Xiyo still slept.

Khrel suspected that this would be the beginning of major clashes ahead, and just like that he’d been forced to put his mysterious human on the back-burner. The fate of his people came first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_One year later…_

Aronn wasn’t sure what he was doing in the waiting room of the Lapusa Blossom brothel.  He’d tried to put the thoughts of what they’d done to Sinese a year ago from his mind.  But he’d once again returned to Toma Sector on a mission and decided to check up on him.  He’d personally requested Sinese who was currently with another client, so Aronn would have to wait his turn.

He played with the buttons on his jacket only to stop him from twiddling his thumbs.  It certainly wasn’t too late to leave, he really wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing there. But he knew at least that Sinese would not recognize him. There would be no accusatory look in those green eyes that said Sinese knew exactly what Aronn had helped do to him. He only had to wait ten more minutes before he was shown to a room, if it was fifteen he was certain he’d probably walk out.  Not because he couldn’t wait, but because he’d have lost his nerve by then.

Aronn entered a gaudily pink colored room with a queen-sized bed and matching pink sheets as the focal point. He thought the room was empty at first, until he noticed movement behind a dressing frame of sorts.  Within moments, Sinese appeared from behind the screen, completely naked except for a pink beaded belt wrapped around his slender waist.

He noticed right off the bat that Sinese had lost weight, his body was softer with less muscle weight which was a given. And his hair which looked silky and smooth had grown to sweep the curve of his buttocks.  He smiled at Aronn, but there was something about the smile that didn’t reach his eyes which were plied with pink eyeshadow and eyeliner.  He glanced at the same glossy color on parted lips which revealed even white teeth.

“Welcome.” Sinese bowed slightly before Aronn.  “Please, tell me how I may please you.” He knelt on the bed with his thighs parted and his semi-hard cock on display.

“I was wondering if we could talk a bit first,” Aronn managed to get out.

“Certainly,” Sinese sat on the bed with a wide smile before indicating the spot next to him for Aronn to sit.

He took the seat before looking the other man in the face. “Do you recognize me at all?”

Sinese tilted his head to the side, causing his hair to fall in his face becomingly. “Should I?”

Aronn wanted to say _yes_ , but then quickly caught himself and answered appropriately. “No.” He was slightly stunned when Sinese’s hand began to stroke the bulge between Aronn’s legs.

“Allow me to suck you.” Sinese chewed his bottom lip while gazing wantonly at him.

Before Aronn could respond, his pants were suddenly being unzipped and cool, wet lips were placed around his tender flesh.  He knew he should have stopped this immediately, he wasn’t one to pay for sex, or even have sex at all. He was one of the Banjuns resident tech geeks.  But a part of him had wanted to see how Sinese was doing, and feeling the man pressed all willing and pliant against him was a far cry from the catatonic state he’d fallen into during his last few resurrections.

Aronn knew this template that had been painted onto Sinese’s mind was not real, thus the fact that he had no memories of his old life.   _But goddamn_ , the skill with his mouth could not be denied.  Aronn found himself emptying the contents of his ball sac quicker than expected.

He realized what Chomal had meant by this being a fate worse than death. For the brief time he’d known Sinese before he’d left the Banjuns, Aronn hadn’t known him to sleep around with anyone. Now Sinese was not even anything resembling the man he was before. If only they had killed him the eleventh time, for as Aronn had learned that not even the healing chamber would have brought Sinese back from that. It was interesting to know that Chomal could only resurrect himself so many more times, but it was likely he wouldn’t want to go past his seventh death, for his mind would already be really far gone by then.

Sinese released Aronn’s now flaccid cock with a popping sound. There was a smile on his cum stained lips as he began to openly fondle himself.  “Would you like to fuck me with a toy until you are ready again?”

The wrongness of the entire situation suddenly pressed heavily on Aronn. “No, actually I need to go.” He adjusted his pants and got to his feet.

“Did I displease you?” Sinese pouted prettily and looked on the verge of tears.

“No, quite the opposite.”  Aronn stroked his soft hair before quickly taking his leave. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking coming here.  It was time to break out his sleeping pills again, for certainly that was the only way he’d get _any_ rest this night.

000

After a series of battles over the past year, the Gregorons had seen much less activity from both the Palavi and the Adakans across various Quadrants.  Whether or not they were still planning an alliance could not be determined but at the moment it appeared unlikely.

Several of Khrel’s best spies risked death to learn that Wendora was still sleeping.  If Lhakos had been the only god awake around a year ago, then such an alliance could not have truly come about until she’d awoken.  It was perhaps another way to keep the Gregorons on their toes, wondering what other ways these enemies who have warred since the dawn of time could best the other.

At the moment, he’d just adjourned a meeting in the war room, when the others filed out, Thesus remained, and he had a very good idea why.  But he decided to play along anyways. “Xiyo has granted us some well-deserved recreation, why do you still remain?”

“Are we to play that game now, or will you finally allow me to do what I should have done a year ago?” Thesus looked at him pointedly.  “I suspect if you had been fucking a warm hole of your choice, we would have been spared some of your more … _intense outbursts_.”

Khrel couldn’t deny Thesus’ sentiment.  He’d used substitutes for his human for an entire year, and they’d all fallen flat. “Alright, bring him to me, but do _not_ underestimate him.”

“I will be working here, not looking for someone to warm my bed,” Thesus chuckled. “Worry not, I will be thorough.” He strode away with a large grin on his face.

Khrel ran a hand through his crimson streaked hair.  Thesus had a point, it was likely he’d allowed his human to get away with what he had because Khrel had been thinking with his cock. That was not likely to change. An image of the blonde male standing naked before him had been burned into his brain. When he saw his mysterious human again, he wasn’t sure how much talking they’d get to before they were finally horizontal.  

000

Madam Lao observed the two whores standing nude before her. Bayler was almost six feet tall with a muscular build. His short cropped black hair still looked bed mussed.  She glanced at his cock which was already semi-hard in anticipation of the practice session he was about to engage in. She noticed Bayler stealing side glances at his partner who stood silently with his arms at his sides.

Wispy soft blond hair fell in silky waves around the young man’s naked body. One of those vibrant green eyes was currently obscured by those tresses. He too was semi-hard, But Lao knew that was all due to the template his brain had been programmed with.

Sinese had been money well spent. Not only did Lao not have to pay him a salary, and despite the fact that he appeared high maintenance he was just the opposite.  Other whores complained all the time, asked for more money and personal comforts.  Lao knew she could curtail Sinese’s diet, or even leave him sleeping on the floor and he’d never utter a word in deterrence to her.  It almost made her wish she could get her hands on the device that had made Sinese this way, alas Chomal had been tight lipped on how he’d acquired the resurrection chamber.

Either way, she would count her blessings that she would be able to make near max profit from Sinese for quite some time to come. “Ok, Sinese, get Bayler fully hard.”

Sinese turned and knelt before Bayler. He glanced up at the larger man somewhat coyly before taking Bayler in his mouth. Lao watched silently as the smaller man worked the other. Sucking, gulping and slurping sounds soon filled the room. The dusky, spongy tip of Bayler’s cock would vanish and re-appear repeatedly. Within moments, Bayler’s penis was glistening and rock hard.

“Okay, Bayler. Just as we practiced last time.” She watched as the older whore pulled Sinese to his feet. Then Bayler bent him over and entered him from behind.

Lao heard the soft gasp that escaped Sinese upon penetration.  She allowed them to get into a rhythm before saying, “Now for the acrobatics. Bayler you know what to do.”  These practices were necessary for when they performed before live audiences.

Bayler nodded and proceeded to grasp Sinese with one palm on the stomach to steady him, then Lao ordered Sinese to wrap his legs around Bayler’s lower torso.  The position was awkward, especially since Sinese had nothing to do with his hands which fell forward partially hidden by his golden hair.

“Now hold his arms back, then I want you to fuck into him as hard as you can without dislodging yourself,” Lao ordered.

Bayler complied by grasping both of Sinese’s arms and holding them back towards Bayler before increasing the motion of his thrusts.  The smaller man was completely at his mercy, suspended on Bayler’s cock as it pummeled him.

Lao watched them for about ten minutes.  Both men began to perspire profusely from the strain they were under. Bayler had to readjust himself several times, inching closer towards the front wall.  And that’s when it happened, Bayler’s hands slipped with the excess sweat on his palms where he clutched Sinese’s arms. She watched helplessly as Sinese went tumbling head first into the wall.

She thought at first that he would have immediately knocked himself out, but could hear his whimpering cries almost immediately.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Bayler rushed to his side.

“I’ll take care of him Bayler, you are dismissed,” Lao stated quickly and waited for the man to exit.

Bayler hesitated even as he saw Sinese manage to come to his feet with large tears scrolling down his beautiful face.  “Now, Bayler!”  Lao yelled at him.

Bayler turned and reluctantly left the room. Lao waited until he was gone before striding towards Sinese. “Template, Sinese, code 1284, standby mode.” Immediately, Sinese stopped crying and both hands fell to his sides as he looked forward unseeing.

Lao mostly kept him in a whimper reaction mode. Some guests liked to knock him around a little, and got off on him either crying or cowering from them.  But it was wholly annoying when Lao had to deal with it first-hand.

She would wait a few minutes for a reset and then call Bayler back in.  However, she began to swear under her breath when she noticed a trickle of blood begin to seep from a small wound at his temple down an alabaster cheek. “Well I suppose we’ll have to get that stitched, but between make-up and your hair covering it, we should still be ready for your performance tomorrow night.” She half expected him to acknowledge her but knew that he wouldn’t while in standby mode. She could cut off one of his fingers right now and he would show no reaction.

Being able to program the brain was an astounding thing. For while Sinese’s nerves were still reacting to sensory pain, his brain was currently telling him to ignore it all. As a result, she didn’t even have to waste painkillers on him when he was like this.  Lao really wished she had ten more whores like him, then business would be booming even greater than it already was.

She took a tissue from her pocket to stem the flow of blood from the wound. “Template, Sinese, Code 2890.”

Sinese came to life, taking the tissue from her and continuing to hold it against the wound.  He stood awaiting her orders, but no more tears were forthcoming, _not in this mode_. “Come on, let’s get you stitched up.” Lao led the way from the room.  She didn’t even need to turn to know Sinese was following obediently behind her.

000

It had taken Thesus three days to arrive on Sanal. The one he sought had been here at least a year ago, but now there was someone he had associated with in that past year who was currently here. It was the best lead Thesus had, given the fact that his trail was nearly cold after all this time had passed.

Khrel hadn’t made his job easier by not allowing him to search for the human right away.  His spirit guide ability allowed him to sense where a person once was, and then work out in which direction they had travelled to.  Its accuracy faded with the passage of time. But if he could attach the essence of the person’s spirit to another he had interacted with, then he could go from there.

It was late evening when he entered a nearby village. In order to blend in with the natives of this desert world, he was in human form and wearing a long-hooded cape that obscured most of his features.  As he passed through market stalls, peddlers attempted to ply their wares on him.  He refused politely, and continued on his destination.

After about less than an hour of searching, he came upon a tent of which a small family was having dinner inside. He could hear their conversation as he neared.

“Well if you won’t move, at least let me buy you a house here, mom.”

“I don’t want a house, I’ve lived like this for years before you were born. If you wish to please me, then quit your job. The men you work for are _evil_.”

“If it weren’t for those men I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

Thesus had heard enough, the male was someone the human he was searching for had contact with only recently. He poked his head inside the tent and cleared his voice.  “Pardon the intrusion, but I would like to speak with you.” He gestured to a man seated on a rush of throw pillows within the tent while holding a bowl of stew.  He was short with round glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.  The alarmed expression on his face was shared by both him and his mother.

“Who … _who are you_?” The man stammered.

“I will answer your question and you will answer mine.” He swept fully inside the tent, realizing that despite being in his human form, his height would still be rather imposing. “I am Thesus.”  He pulled out a hard copy picture of the human he sought. “Now, you will tell me your connection to this man.”

The man’s eyes bulged behind his glasses before he muttered, “I … I’ve never seen him in my life.”

“Aronn, what’s happening?” His mother glanced from Thesus to Aronn and back.

“Perhaps you would not mind waiting outside.” Thesus managed a sweet smile that had the woman nodding and doing as she was told.

Aronn put the bowl aside and came cautiously to his feet. “ _What are you?”_

“Have I indicated that I am anything other than what I appear to be?”

Aronn nodded, “Yes, you just told my mom what to do in her _own tent_ , and she listened!”

“And you will do the same, who is this man?” Thesus knew his charcoal grey eyes were in the process of compelling Aronn to tell him the truth.

“His name is Sinese, he is a former member of my group, the Banjuns.” Aronn’s eyes widened indicating that he hadn’t expected himself to be this truthful. 

“And where is Sinese now?”

“At the Lapusa Blossom in Toma Sector.”

A smile curled Thesus’ lips, “I thank you for your cooperation.  You will not remember any of this.”  The last thing he needed was for Sinese to be warned of his approach. He exited the tent, allowing the mother to return.

He was so close, it wouldn’t be long before he was able to deliver Khrel his prize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“Do you regret my waking you early?” Khrel stood on the grand balcony located at the top of the Heavens Tower with his honored liege.  This tower overlooked every other structure within Joqur.  The heavens lava glowed in the distance, a brilliant backdrop for the rest of the city.  It was early evening of the initiated night and day cycles. Khrel witnessed a fellow Gregoron come in for a landing on a high rise opposite them.  This home was the one peaceful respite from the rest of the universe and their enemies that wished them to fall.  Khrel turned to the being standing beside him as he awaited his answer.

Xiyo was the first of their kind, having lived for an untold number of years.  In his current form, he could pass for human, although if one looked in his eyes it was possible they could see the stars themselves in the golden depths.  While most Gregorons had either pitch black hair sometimes with highlights, Xiyo’s hair fell to his upper back and was a rich, warm hazel tone.

“I had slept long enough, and my children needed me.”  In this case, Xiyo’s children was in reference to all the Gregoron people.

“Lhakos is still active, and there is no telling when Wendora will wake.”

“Alliances are usually only formed out of desperation. If they feared us enough to create this rumor. That _alone_ is very telling.”

“Lhakos cannot be trusted, and the Palavi are distinctly the weaker of our kind. If Wendora would think for one second after we are out of the picture that the Adakans would not turn on her, then she would be sorely mistaken.”

“It is likely her High General is in communion with her, but if she has not seen fit to awaken then just perhaps,” Xiyo paused as his eyes began to glow slightly. “Perhaps she does _not_ want this war.”

Khrel said nothing, for he knew there was history between Xiyo and Wendora on a more intimate level. There had even been rumors that the two had produced a direct offspring.  If it were true, that child would have been a magnificent hybrid, having both the powers of the Gregorons and the Palavi.  He remained silent for a few moments, knowing that whomever managed to win a being of that strength to their side would have gained a strong ally indeed.

“What of your children?”

Khrel glanced at Xiyo to find those swirling golden eyes fixed on him.  “I see them yearly, they are well.”

“Remember, as my High General you will always have my favor, if there is anything you desire, do _not_ hesitate to ask.”  Xiyo turned and left the balcony, leaving Khrel to his thoughts.

Khrel wondered how Thesus was coming with his search. The man had not contacted him as yet, and their link was affected by great distances.  If Thesus hadn’t called him on the communicator then there was nothing as yet to report. But Khrel had great confidence that he would see his human again very soon.

000

Thesus sensed something was wrong when he entered the Lapusa Blossom and knew it for what it was, _a whorehouse_.  Aronn had stated that Sinese was here but hadn’t indicated that he’d only been a customer. Perhaps he was a regular, a manager or something along those lines. 

He was greeted by a woman with narrow eyes wearing a floral colored sheath dress and high black pumps. “Welcome to the Lapusa Blossom, I am Madam Lao.  Have you been here before?” She asked with a big smile.

“First time,” Thesus replied.

“Any preference, male, female?”

“Male, one in particular … Sinese.” Thesus decided to take the gamble.

“ _Oh yes,_ Sinese is very popular. Unfortunately, he is booked for the day, but I may be able to get you in for _tomorrow--_ ” He didn’t allow her to finish as he focused his gaze on her.

“Tell me everything you know about Sinese and why he is here.”  Bounty hunter, smuggler, thief, Thesus had suspected all these from Sinese, but by the way he’d teased and defied Khrel, he hadn’t counted _whore_ to be on that list. Something was definitely not right.

“The Banjuns sold him to me, I paid in full.” The woman’s eyes widened as the truth fell from her lips.

“Slavery is legal on this world?” Thesus didn’t think so.

“No, but Sinese is a slave to his own mind.”

“Explain,” Thesus was beginning to have a sinking feeling that something terrible had befallen Sinese.

“He was killed the maximum amount of times a human can be killed and revived. As a result, he has no mind left.  We have programmed his blank slate, with a persona, suited to this business,” Lao explained. She appeared near tears at the fact that she couldn’t seem to stop herself from revealing all this incriminating information.

“You’re saying … you turned him into a _whore._ ” Thesus didn’t know the man, but couldn’t help being outraged at what was done to him. “Take me to him _now.”_

Lao nodded, as her heels clicked along the tile flooring, she led the way through a hallway.

Thesus struggled with what to do. If Sinese was no longer the man Khrel remembered, would the General even still _want him_?  He finally decided that was not his decision to make.  Whether or not Khrel decided to discard him later, the interest Sinese had warranted within his superior at least deemed him not worthy of this fate.

He could hear loud moans coming from the hallway before they arrived at the room from which they originated. Lao opened the door, revealing the scene of a small orgy beyond. There were at least three other men with Sinese, two of which he was sandwiched between as they double penetrated him.  The slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh permeated the room, mingled with the occasional moan.  The third man was standing to the side, forcing his cock down Sinese’s throat.  They pulled away only slightly when they realized they now had an audience.  Apparently, they still felt they had every right to continue fucking the whore they had paid for. Thesus was about to disabuse them of that fact.

He walked forward, making certain to make eye contact with all the men fucking Sinese. “Take your things and leave.” He didn’t wait for them to obey but turned to the hostess. “You too.”  It took only a minute and Thesus was alone with Sinese who was looking up at him with a sex dazed expression on his beautiful face.  There was saliva dripping down his chin from his recent servicing of one of the clients.   His body was covered in perspiration and there were dried semen stains on his legs and back indicating that the men were perhaps on their second go at him.

Sinese bit his bottom lip and Thesus could see as the persona struggled to figure out what to do, having likely not being used to any interruptions during the height of pleasuring a client.

“Who are you?” Thesus wanted to confirm his suspicions.

“I am Sinese, and I will pleasure you in any way you desire.” He rose from the bed, unmindful of his nudity and approached Thesus. “If you think I’m being naughty, feel free to punish me.”

He’d seen enough and hadn’t been surprised that these humans had not been able to concoct a persona more complicated than the simple one displayed before him.  It would end here and now. Thesus placed two fingers against the human’s temple, and closed his eyes briefly.  He felt the body shudder and jerk as the persona was erased.

Opening his eyes, Thesus gazed into unseeing green ones.  There truly was nobody home. Thesus gathered the man in his arms and prepared to leave with him. He had one thing left to do.

Returning to the entrance hall, he sought out Lao.  “You had best evacuate this establishment, for it is about to burn down.” He didn’t compel her, but allowed his body to transform into his true form, his shirt tearing from his back as his wings spread out, and his horns grew out from his hairline.  He witnessed the raw terror in her narrow eyes as realization dawned on her.

“Oh please, Herald. I beg of you to _spare us_ ,” Lao pleaded.

“If you can flee in time you will be spared, but be _grateful_ this is _all_ you will suffer.”  Lao may not have been the one to personally do this to Sinese but she was responsible for his continued mistreatment by keeping him here.  Thesus held Sinese’s inert body against him as he prepared to leave.

 The one thought that permeated his mind in the wake of his destruction of the brothel, was Khrel’s imminent disappointment when he learned the man who’d intrigued him so, was possibly gone forever.

000

_Come to your quarters._

Khrel didn’t hesitate once he heard Thesus’ voice in his head.  He’d just finished sparring with Torsis and Jaylen and quickly made his way towards his apartments.  _You found him?_ He couldn’t wait to verify this.

_Yes, but all is not well._

Khrel wanted to question his friend further, but simply decided to put more speed in his stride to allow him to arrive at his destination sooner, then he would see for himself.  Thesus’ tone suggested that something was very wrong.  Had his human been injured resisting apprehension? No, Thesus would have used the utmost care with him, therefore something else must have befallen the bounty hunter.  His profession was not exactly the safest one as far as human jobs went, but Khrel had assumed he was good at what he did.  Was it possible he was wrong?

Khrel burst into his apartments, as Thesus spoke to him once more. _Come to the stasis chamber._

Khrel narrowed his lips but did as he was told. He found Thesus standing in the outer room of the stasis chamber which was currently in translucent mode. It showed a naked human floating in the chamber beyond. _Is he dead?_  Despite the fact that he was now close enough for Thesus to physically hear him, the sight of his human floating listlessly left him temporarily speechless.

“No, but he is very close to it.”  The look on Thesus’ face indicated that he partially blamed himself for bringing the human back like this. “His name is Sinese.”

_Sinese._

He finally had a name, after all these months he could put a name next to the face he kept seeing over and over in his mind.  Except that Sinese had underwent some changes in the past year. It was time Khrel saw them up close.

He deactivated the stasis chamber and watched as Sinese floated to the padded ground before the door slid open allowing him entry. Khrel cradled the smaller male in his arms before exiting into the outer room and sitting on a cream-colored sofa.  Sinese’s eyes were closed, and his hair was much longer than he’d remember. And while the human still had muscles in certain areas, the ones he’d gained possibly through hard work seemed to have softened. When Khrel touched his cheek, Sinese’s eyes opened and gazed blankly outward. He realized the young man was in some sort of vegetative state. “How did this happen?”

Thesus sighed before launching into his explanation. “The humans he once worked for did this to him.  He was killed multiple times and revived … it _destroyed_ his soul.  I found him working at a brothel where they had mapped a completely different persona onto his brain. I got rid of it, my guess is that it was nothing like the man you knew.”

Khrel looked into dull green eyes that could have been those of a lifeless doll. Memories of Sinese’s defiance during some of their conversations came back to him.  He missed the look in those emerald orbs that spoke of confidence and bravado.  Now there was _nothing,_ the man he knew was gone, forever. “Do you know the humans that did this?”

“I can find out, I will take care of it.” Thesus clearly understood that the humans responsible would not see another sunrise.

“No, the responsibility is mine, that way I will know that he has been personally avenged.” Khrel stood and returned him to the stasis chamber. It would keep him alive, giving his body the necessary nutrients and removing wastes, but Sinese may as well be an inanimate thing for all the good keeping him alive like this would do.  Khrel knew he had a decision to make, but he didn’t have to do so now.  First, he would take care of the men who thought nothing of destroying a human life like this and getting away with it.

“I hate to even suggest it but … did you _know_ enough about him to create a persona that would even be close to the man you knew?” Thesus asked.

“That is out of the question. If the real Sinese does not return, then _nothing_ will at all.”  A muscle clenched in Khrel’s jaw. “Now, tell me all I need to know about the people I am about to _slaughter_.”

000

Chomal smoked a cigarette on the balcony of a high rise building he owned in Gesha Sector.  The night air was cool and soon he would retire for a drink and perhaps bed.  Living for as long as he did had allowed him to amass a massive amount of wealth.  He owned buildings like this across several worlds, but this was his favorite.  His building was one of the tallest high rises, and the view could not be beat.

He began to hear crackling messages coming over his communicator.  He put out his cigarette and entered his living room when he heard what sounded like Jaeck screaming.  “Jaeck, what’s wrong?” There was more static then silence.  He sounded off the name of several more Banjun members, but no one replied.  “This better not be a fucking joke, someone answer me right now!”

As if in response, the glass doors of his balcony shattered to pieces.  Chomal covered his face from the debris before finally straightening.  Lightening cracked across the sky, when Chomal was certain it had been a cloudless night only moments before.  He soon made out the hovering form of a humanoid figure floating just outside the shattered glass. Glowing red eyes permeated the darkness.  Chomal felt his bladder release involuntarily, soaking his pants legs.

“You are Chomal, leader of the Banjuns.”

Chomal’s throat suddenly went dry when the being landed and strode into the room. _It was a Herald,_ no doubt about it as the horns, powerful wings and the glowing red eyes would attest.  Chomal fell to his knees, _these beings liked worship, right?_ Perhaps that would work. “I am but your humble servant.”

“Why did you kill, Sinese?” A clawed hand grasped Chomal’s chin forcing him to look into scary as fuck crimson eyes.

  
“ _He’s not dead.”_ Suddenly something dawned on Chomal. “ _You_ … _you’re Khrel_ , the Gregoron we thought he’d angered.”  Sinese had claimed the Herald had only wanted to fuck him, and Chomal was only now beginning to believe that had been the truth.

“Are you saying what you did to him was in response … _to me_?” Khrel growled.

“Pp … partially, yes,” Chomal stammered.  “But … he was also growing too big for his britches. Eventually, his stealing jobs from us would have eaten into our bottom line.” He wasn’t certain the Herald would be sympathetic to these facts. And wasn’t surprised when Khrel remained on topic.

“In what manners did you kill him?” Khrel asked.

“The plan was to kill him ten times, that was the maximum. I shot him in the chest first.” Chomal felt as if he were on the outside looking in as he began to recite the ways Sinese was killed before revival. He never made it past the description of the eight death when his stammering returned.  He knew he’d been compelled to tell the truth, and had basically sealed his fate.  If Chomal had thought the Herald was angry before, the look on his face now was positively murderous.

“And if that were not egregious enough, you then decided to sell what was left of him to a whorehouse.”  Khrel’s eyes blazed at him? “Is this the best you humans can aspire to? Your second in command gave up your name and whereabouts without any compulsion.  And you, for one who has cheated death for far longer than a normal human lifespan … I am _rather_ unimpressed.”

“Please _forgive me_!” Chomal wailed. “I didn’t know the boy meant something to _you_!” He noted when Khrel raised his wingspan with the dangerous pointed tips reminiscent of talons along the edges.  He had at least a few more resurrections before he needed to stop using the healing chamber, but there needed to be something of him left to resurrect, and the look in Khrel’s eyes told him that wouldn’t be the case. Chomal didn’t even know if any of his men were still around to place him within it, for all communications had been silent since Khrel arrived.

“Then perhaps you should have listened to him.” Khrel stabbed into the sides of Chomal’s body with at least half a dozen of his wing blades. 

Chomal wailed as blood spurted from the wounds.  He felt something being injected into him, a poison of sorts that quickly began to eat away at him from the inside out.  Blood gurgled from his lips as the searing agony neared his heart and brain. When his arms and legs began to dissolve before his eyes, he realized that indeed there would be nothing of him left.  His final thought was that it had taken a Herald to finally end his existence, he could take solace in that.

000

          Khrel returned to find Xiyo in his quarters. He’d been intending to spend a portion of the night staring at Sinese while he slept. Although what the human was doing could not exactly be called sleeping, he was simply inert.  But the fact that Xiyo stood in the outer room of the stasis chamber, meant that his lord knew a lot more about what was going on than Khrel had indicated.

“Your friends seemed to think that you would not wish me to intervene. Including my daughter,” Xiyo stated.

Khrel sighed, he assumed Thesus had caught Ophal up on what had happened.  “This matter is small, I did not think it worthy of your notice, especially since nothing can be done to help him.”

“I have not known you to give up this easily.” There was a small frown on Xiyo’s handsome face.  “How well did you know this human before this happened to him?”

“Our encounters were brief,” Khrel admitted.

“But it was enough to form a connection to him.”  Xiyo’s words were more a statement than question.

“Indeed, but it would never have been a permanent one, in fact … I had only wanted to test him for a month,” Khrel explained.

“Now you will have much longer than that.” Xiyo chuckled softly at the shocked expression on Khrel’s face.

“You do not understand, he cannot be brought back. He was killed the maximum ten times.”

“That is actually not true, when I scanned him I learned he had only been killed nine times. A part of him was still there, yet buried and I was able to pull on that thread to revive the man you knew. When he wakes from stasis, you will be able to see for yourself.”

Khrel’s breathing increased as his brain began to process what Xiyo said. “You have brought him _back to me_.”

“And now I shall leave you so that you may get reacquainted.” Xiyo chuckled before seeing himself out.

Khrel wasted no time in opening the door to the stasis chamber. He found Sinese still lying nude on the padded flooring with his hands clasped at the waist.  Khrel knelt at his side before stroking his hair gently.  He could see the even rise and fall of the man’s chest, but what he wanted more than ever was to see those eyes open and look at him.

His friends, had gone to Xiyo and done this for him while he’d been off avenging a man he thought would have to remain in stasis until Khrel made the heart wrenching decision to pull the plug.  He should have known better than to believe that Sinese had been at the point of no return, but the catatonic state had pointed to that.  Finally, there would be no barriers between him and his sassy human.

Sinese’s eyelashes began to flutter and Khrel found that he was holding his breath.  When viridian eyes opened and looked at him, there was at first confusion within the beautiful depths. _But at least there was an emotion!_ Khrel wanted to jump for joy, instead he helped Sinese into a sitting position while the man rubbed a hand against his temple. He probably had a headache, and it would be no wonder given all he’d been through.

When the look of confusion slammed into Khrel, he began to wonder exactly what Sinese would remember about what happened to him. His worse fears were realized when the man spoke.

“What, _what happened_?” Sinese glanced down at his naked body in horror.

“You have been through a traumatizing experience.” Khrel took the accusatory look in Sinese’s eyes to be a result of his confusion. “You may not remember me, but –"

“Oh, I remember you, High General _Khrel.”_ Sinese spat his name. “You’d threatened to make me your _fuck toy_ , and it seems you succeeded.”  Fury burned in emerald eyes.  “I fucking _despise_ you!”

Realization dawned on Khrel as it became apparent Sinese was indeed suffering from a form of short term memory loss.  And while he was grateful the human remembered him, he seemed to have gaps which led him to blame Khrel for his current situation. He had planned for seduction in order to win Sinese over, but now short of compelling him, there was no way he’d win over a man who held such passionate hatred of him.  Now that Khrel had found Sinese he had no intention of letting him go, but how long could he hold on to a man who clearly wished him dead.   Either way, nothing good would come of this current situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“My god, how long did you _keep me_ here?” Sinese came to his feet, noticing that his hair was ridiculously long and his body had changed.  This wasn’t even six months of changes, it had to be at least closer to a year.  Had the Herald kept him under some spell while he made use of Sinese’s body and had only just now released him of it?  “You are truly _pathetic_ to have done this to me.” Sinese saw when the Gregorons’ shoulders stiffened.  Yes, perhaps he could anger the man enough to either let him go or kill him. For now, that he had his wits about him again, there was no way he’d willingly submit to him.

“I need you to _think_ and _remember_ what truly happened to you,” Khrel stated slowly.

Sinese scoffed. “Aren’t you going to tell me? I suppose I could use a few good lies.”  Despite his anger, he couldn’t help noticing how good the Herald looked. He was once again in human form, but was wearing a sleeveless belted tunic that appeared to be made of a bronze material that hinted at metal but was certainly too soft to actually be it.  Black leather pants molded to powerful legs with matching boots. With cheekbones that could cut glass, slightly full lips, a straight nose and almond shaped granite eyes, Khrel was to die for.  Unbound, crimson streaked ebony hair fell in tousled waves to frame his handsome face.  

“I will say nothing, you must remember the truth on your own.”

Sinese felt his breathing increase as he realized a part of him wanted Khrel to tell him, yet another part knew that nothing he said could be believed. “How did you catch me?” That was the one thing that was bothering him now, he’d been so careful, it made no sense.

“You must remember on your own.” Khrel repeated before glancing towards the exit of the stasis chamber. “I will show you to your room.”

“Oh, are you suggesting I don’t sleep on the _floor_ at the foot of your bed?” Sinese sneered.

“You would be sleeping under me _on_ the bed.” Khrel seemed to have regretted those words as soon as they left his lips.

But those words only served to vindicate Sinese’s earlier belief.  “Judging by how long this fucking hair is then I’ve been here for a while. Sure you haven’t gotten me out of your _system yet_? Your proposition had been only for a month. Or seeing the fact that you’ve kidnapped me you’ve decided to just make it permanent.”

“Stay here or follow me, your choice.” Khrel left the room then.

A part of Sinese wanted to continue to defy him, but there was no point. The room he was in was practically empty and he was stark naked.  Even if he was taken to a room with the bare minimum of furnishings and clothing, it was still better than here.  He stomped after Khrel, but a scowl soon marred his face when his gaze dropped to how fine the Heralds’ ass looked in those tight pants.  What the hell was wrong with him that he’d still find this man sexy who’d abused and taken advantage of him for at least a year.

Khrel led him to a fairly large bed chamber with a king-sized bed, two dressers and an adjoining bath chamber.  There were no windows but it was well lighted by an overhead lighting system.  “I had hoped our reunion would be different. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.” He then took his leave.

Sinese was partially stunned that he’d left him and hadn’t locked him in or anything.  He hoped the man didn’t assume he was _not_ a flight risk.  Whatever spell he’d been kept under for a year was apparently broken, and Khrel was mistaken if he now thought Sinese wouldn’t bring to bear everything in his arsenal in order to escape.

He went to the drawers and found clothing within. He had to go through several before he found something suitable that fit him.  Female attire had also been present and he wondered what kinky shit Khrel had him doing the past year.  He flopped onto the bed and found it firm but comfortable. He decided he’d wait a few hours before venturing out into the home once more. He had seen quite a few rooms on his way to this one, but nothing that resembled an actual exit.  There was one here somewhere, and Sinese would find it. Although it didn’t help that he had no idea where the fuck he was. 

 _What if there was no way to escape?_ If that was the case he’d simply have to find a way to get Khrel to release him. If the man thought he was being nasty now, _just he wait_ _and see_ , it was only the beginning.

000

_I could sense the anger coming off you in waves, what has occurred?_

Khrel ignored Thesus’s message as he continued to decimate a series of training dummies in the gym.  When Thesus arrived at his side five minutes later, Khrel wasn’t surprised.

“I suspected you would be enjoying your human right now, but it seems to be the opposite.”

Khrel punched one final dummy before relaxing his stance.  He gave Thesus his attention. “Sinese is suffering from a bit of memory loss.”

“He does not _remember you?”_ Thesus wanted to know.

          “Oh, he remembers me fine. But the part where the Banjuns killed him repeatedly and the year he spent at the brothel, _that_ is a blur.”  Khrel began. “But it gets worse.  He thinks that _I_ captured him and brought him here and kept him as my mindless sex slave.” Khrel’s jaw tightened when he realized that initially he would not have minded such an outcome.  Sinese had been a stranger to him then and still was in many ways. But the horrors he had survived as a mere mortal had made Khrel see him in a different light.  And he didn’t want Sinese to view him in the worst manner possible. 

 “And what did he say when you told him the truth?” Thesus asked.

  _“I did not_.” He almost chuckled when he saw Thesus looking at him like he had two heads.

 “I assume there is a _reason_ you did not apprise him of the true facts.”

 “I am the last person he will trust right now. No matter what I say even if _it is the truth_ , he will not believe me.”  If an explanation did not trigger Sinese’s memory, Khrel knew it would only make matters worse. Sinese had a lot of pride and the last thing he’d want to hear from Khrel was his year as a victim at the hands of those he once called friends.

“So, your plan is to do _nothing_?”

“My plan is _patience,_ perhaps he just needs time to remember the truth on his own.”

“And you will be fine with letting him go on hating you in the meantime?” Thesus crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

“Whether or not I am fine with it, I need you to promise you will _not_ interfere. And do not tell Ophal about this.”

“I was not expecting this continued melancholy from you. And now you are telling me to do _nothing.”_

“And as my friend, I know you will _respect_ my wishes,” Khrel stated with a half-smile.

“Can you promise me that you will at least talk to him. Get to know him, prove to us both that he was at least worth all the trouble to get him safe.”  Thesus squeezed Khrel’s shoulder before taking his leave.

Khrel assumed that wasn’t a bad piece of advice. He showered and changed before leaving the gym then headed home.  There was nothing out of the order in the apartment proper, but when Khrel poked his head into Sinese’s room, it was to find the human fully clothed and feigning sleep.  A part of him sensed that the man had been exploring the apartment up until five minutes ago. There were even sandals on his feet.

A smirk crossed his lips. “If you would like to join me for the evening meal, I will meet you in the dining chamber in ten minutes.” Khrel said nothing more before leaving the room.

000

Sinese’s eyes popped open as soon as he heard Khrel depart.  He’d been at the front door examining the locking mechanism when he’d heard footsteps coming toward it. He quickly ran back to his chambers and hopped onto the bed pretending to sleep.  The fact that Khrel had come right to his room and then invited him to dinner meant that he hadn’t been fooling anyone.

 Sinese sat up with a huff and was almost tempted to ignore the man’s request.  But so far, none of his memories had returned, and the last thing he truly could remember was sitting at a local bar in Toma Sector having a drink. He’d arrived too late for the gem heist, but was aware that his former Banjun buddies were likely in the area.  He couldn’t understand why his memories would cut off _there_ of all places?  He should have at least remembered when Khrel captured him, even if he hadn’t been lucid while as the man’s sex slave for the last year.

A niggling thought cropped up in his brain. _What if Khrel really hadn’t been the one to capture him?_   But all the signs pointed to that, for it had just been a little past the one galactic week the Herald had given him to turn himself in before coming after him. Plus, the damning fact that he was still in Khrel’s care.  And why wouldn’t the man simply deny capturing him if it was the truth? No, he was right to continue to keep the Herald at arm’s length.

It took him about fifteen minutes when he entered the dining chamber to find Khrel already seated. There was a small mouthwatering spread set out upon the table that could probably seat half a dozen people, but currently there were only two chairs located right next to the other, and one was occupied by Khrel. He saw the man stab a piece of meat on his plate with a fork before he gestured to the seat beside him.  When Sinese hesitated, the Herald spoke.

“I did not remember you to be this skittish around me. I promise I will not bite.”

Sinese stomped around the table and took the seat in a huff.  He then began helping himself; piling food onto his plate from the dishes available. Sausage, bread, vegetables and an interesting spicy pie.  He then began shoveling food in his mouth, pausing to swipe his long hair out of the way. If he didn’t find something to pull it back with soon, he’d have to find a scissors to hack it off with.  As if reading his thoughts, Khrel offered him a small leather queue.

Sinese stared at the Herald’s extended arm as if it were something foreign to him. He had no idea where the binding had come from, for Khrel had not been wearing one initially. Perhaps he kept one in his pocket in case of emergencies?

He set down his utensils before accepting the leather binding then pulling his hair back and tying it into a messy ponytail.  He glanced up to find Khrel staring at him with a smoldering look of desire in those ebony depths.  He quickly turned away. He wasn’t made of stone, and the man seated next to him was devastatingly handsome. But all Sinese had to think about was the fact that Khrel was used to playing with the lives of others, and Sinese was no exception.

          “You should probably cut it if it bothers you,” Khrel suggested before returning his attention to his meal.

Sinese decided at that moment he would keep it long, if only to be contrary to Khrel’s suggestion.  He was going to try to thwart this man in every way possible in the hopes that he would let him go.  “Couldn’t you have at least let me exercise while I was here? It will take a while to build back up my muscles.”

“You are free to use the gym located not far from here. Simply tell any that approach you, that you are under my protection,” Khrel stated.

Sinese bristled at the thought.  It irked him to realize that wherever the fuck he was, he would likely need to name drop Khrel in order to have others leave him alone.  If it allowed him to exercise in the hope of bringing his strength back up, then he’d have to deal with it. He took a sip of a bubbly beverage to wash down a mouthful of sausage and vegetables.

“Is it to your liking?” Khrel gestured at the drink.  “You had mentioned a human ritual of being purchased a drink before intimacy.”

Sinese would have laughed if a part of him didn’t hate the man seated next to him. “Oh, so now you want to buy me a drink after you’ve already had me. Too late to back-pedal at this point.”

“Sinese, I have _not_ as yet had you.”  Khrel said softly.

The sincerity in his eyes left Sinese with no choice but to believe him.  “How, _how_ is that possible?”

“Because I have never needed to use compulsion on my bed mates, and that is not about to start now,” Khrel explained.

“But … but you’ve had me _for a year_?” Or had he? Sinese was so confused.

“Make no mistake, I do _still_ desire you. But when we come together for the first time, it will be a mutual decision,” Khrel stated.

“Then if you truly haven’t fucked me, you _never_ will at this point.” Sinese gave him a mulish stare.

“Ah, my lovely Sinese, something tells me that life with you around will not be dull indeed,” Khrel took a sip from his glass before placing it on the table.  “Your name, it is beautiful, and I am delighted to finally know it. How did you come by it?”

“How do most kids get their names; their parents make some shit up or steal one they like.” But Sinese knew that wasn’t the case with him. Mrs. Meechum had found him as a baby on her doorstep and had to name him herself. She had chosen a combination of her parents’ name for she thought he had been heaven sent. It was pronounced like Denise, though most had trouble saying it right if they saw it on paper.  Khrel likely had been told his name by someone who knew how to say it in order to get it spot on.

“So, I have your _parents_ to thank for the way it rolls off my tongue.”

Sinese made the mistake of glancing at Khrel’s lips which were slightly dampened and looked hella sexy. He quickly turned away. “If you want to talk about something, _talk about yourself_.”

“But there is so much I would like to learn about _you_ ,” Khrel insisted.

“Tough!” Sinese said before ripping off a piece of bread and shoving it in his mouth.  He remembered Khrel differently, he’d been so much more antagonistic and overbearing in their first conversations. He’d let Sinese know that he was a peon and Khrel was so much further up the food chain than him.  But now he seemed to be doing the opposite, it was almost as if … _as if Khrel was trying to woo him._

“I have been Lord Xiyo’s General for the last two thousand years. I have four offspring. And I enjoy sparring and working out, perhaps we can do that together one day.”

“You have four kids, where are they?” Sinese hadn’t seen any signs of children around the apartment.

“Off being commanders in their own right,” Khrel explained.

Of course, Sinese thought. This man had been a general for two thousand years, _of course_ his children were grown. “Do you miss them?”

“Every day, but I do see them at least once a year.”

Sinese would have liked that, knowing that he had a parent out there who missed him, _or parents._ A thought suddenly occurred to him. “Are you married?”

“As I understand it that is the human ritual of mating for life,” Khrel began.  “We do take mates and I’ve had at least three during my lifetime. But often we move on to other partners.”

“Is that what happened to the mother of your children? You moved on from her?” Sinese was beginning to wonder if Khrel had the tendencies of a tom cat.

“No, Khara died in battle a thousand years ago,” Khrel stated succinctly.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sinese felt like a heel. He knew these celestial beings were difficult to kill, but they _could die_ , particularly if they were engaged in battles with other warring factions of celestials. He almost felt the urge to share with Khrel the truth about his orphan status. But suddenly the reasons for hating this man came back with a vengeance. He wiped his mouth and stood up abruptly, causing the chair to screech across the marble floor.

“I’m finished, may I be excused.” A part of him had wanted to stomp off and leave Khrel sitting there. But he couldn’t be that manner less in light of all the Herald had willingly shared with him.

Khrel nodded his acquiescence and Sinese could feel his granite stare on him until he was out of sight.  He breathed a sigh of relief once he’d put some distance between them.  A part of him hadn’t expected Khrel to have a charming bone in his body, but Sinese was on to his game. Khrel wanted to seduce him into his bed willingly, but Sinese had no intention of falling for it.  There was something the Herald was not telling him about his missing time, and until Sinese learned the truth of it, his guard would be up continually.

000

Khrel remained at the table even after Sinese had left. He’d noted emotions that the younger man had tried to hide during the course of their dinner.  He realized that Sinese would not willingly trust him with any information, not at this stage in their relationship. Therefore, it was time he had someone do some research. He reached out to Thesus’ mind and sent his thoughts.

 _I have another mission for you. I need to learn as much about Sinese as possible._ He knew it wouldn’t take much to have Thesus travel to worlds Sinese had frequented and use spirit guide to find those who knew him.

 _You got it, I will leave right away,_ Thesus said.

It would have been so easy to use compulsion on him and get the human to tell him anything he wanted. But Khrel had decided that he would not have that type of relationship with Sinese.  He wanted to experience something new and different, and lording over a human that would be expected of him was simply not the way to go.  He’d been semi-hard during their entire conversation but was proud of himself that he’d not let that slip any farther than his eyes. It was not a secret to Sinese that Khrel desired him.  But he hoped the man would appreciate the fact that he didn’t act upon those desires.  He would wait for Thesus’s report before having another intimate conversation with Sinese. Hopefully then he would be armed with more facts to help him combat the wall of ice the human had encased around his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thesus entered the orphanage on Etuca that showed signs of recent construction. It had only taken him a day to locate Mrs. Meechum, a woman who showed a strong connection to Sinese.  She had invited him into her office and was now in the process of pouring him a cup of tea.

Thesus accepted her offer to have a seat only because he was at least three feet taller than the aging headmistress.  He could see pictures on the wall of the children she’d cared for over the years, and it didn’t take him long to recognize a young Sinese among them.

“So, you said you were writing a story about the rigors of life at an orphanage?” Mrs. Meechum handed him a steaming cup of tea.

“Indeed.” Thesus could have compelled the truth out of her, but he wanted to hear the woman’s account first hand, with all the emotional zings. It would give him a better impression as to the sort of relationship she’d had with Sinese.

“Well, it wasn’t always easy keeping this place open. Especially with little funding from the government. But in recent years, an anonymous donor has been sending large sums of money, enough for me to add the new wing you saw when you entered.” Mrs. Meechum smiled fondly at the memory. “Although he never left his name, I suspect it was one of my boys.”

“Sinese?” That was a little too obvious to Thesus.

“ _Yes,_ you know him?” Mrs. Meechum asked.

“We’ve met briefly. What can you tell me about his childhood?”

Mrs. Meechum’s expression grew concerned. “Is he in some sort of trouble?”

“Oh, _not at all_. But if he is a philanthropist as you say, and these were his meager upbringings, then learning more about him would give excellent insight for my story,” Thesus smiled at her and noticed when she began to relax.

“Yes of course, I have a picture book, I’ll get it.” She left the office briefly.

Thesus placed his cup on the table and began to look around. There were a lot of smiling faces in the pictures on the wall. Perhaps the children were told to smile before they were taken. But the smile reached their eyes from what Thesus could see. Was it possible that despite having been abandoned by parents that should love them, that these orphans had managed to find a happy home?

                   Mrs. Meechum returned with the photo book as he once again took his seat and accepted the album from her. After he opened it, she pointed to the very first picture of Sinese as a baby, wrapped in swaddling with a silver necklace around his neck.

          “That is the day I found him on my step,” Mrs. Meechum explained.

          It occurred to Thesus that many of these children had not even been handed over to the orphanage or delivered, some had quite literally been left to later be discovered like Sinese had. “Was there anything with him that would indicate who his parents were?”

          “No, he had nothing with him but that necklace.  He treasured it as he grew, knowing it was his last link to them.”

          “May I take a copy of this picture?” Thesus waited for her acknowledgment before doing so.

          “If you ever catch up to Sinese, we would love to see him again,” Mrs. Meechum managed a smile.

          “Perhaps that may happen one day.” Thesus knew that Sinese wasn’t exactly a prisoner, but there was no way for him to leave Joqur without the aid of a Gregoron, and that was just fine with Khrel.  But perhaps at some point the human would be allowed to come and go as he pleased. And a visit with this wonderful woman that raised him may definitely be on the agenda.

000

          Sinese slowed the treadmill to a halt before jumping off and moving into a few stretches. He’d been at this gym for the past two hours.

Before Khrel had left that morning, he’d showed Sinese how to bring up a map of Joqur on a wall panel located in the living room.  This massive plane that was the home of the Gregorons housed everything to make them virtually self-sufficient. It wasn’t lost to him that they were military centric, yet various factories of the necessities like clothes and shoes existed within the plane.  

They did trade with worlds in various quadrants for certain specific items, mostly exotic foods that could not be cultivated on Joqur itself.

As Sinese had witnessed the night before at dinner, the Gregorons did eat. Whether or not they needed to in order to survive was a question he’d need to ask Khrel. And seeing as he’d rather not speak to the man at all, that question may remain a mystery for some time.

          Khrel had highlighted areas in green which were safe for Sinese to travel to on his own. The gym had been one of those, along with several restaurants, parks and libraries.

          Sinese had known where he’d wanted to go first and could hardly believe the freedom he was being given to come and go as he pleased.  Men and women, some in human form, others not stared at him as he walked through the hallways of the large tower structure Khrel called home.  When they did not approach or acknowledge him, Sinese had a feeling that word was already out as to who was his protector.  It should have bothered him that these beings so much more powerful than him kept their distance because of one man.  But Sinese couldn’t help finding comfort in the fact that it appeared he wouldn’t be harassed simply because he had the protection of a top dog.

          Sinese was rising from his final stretch when he felt the wind whip up around him. The gym had been empty when he arrived and remained so, until now. Glancing upwards, he saw a beautiful woman with an impressive wing span fly in his direction.  She had no horns, and her wings had not left her dress in tatters because she was wearing one of those sexy open back numbers.

          When her feet touched the ground, Sinese couldn’t help staring. Especially after her wings disappeared right before his very eyes. Her lovely chestnut colored hair cascaded down her back in a glossy wave. Eyes like golden coins framed by thick dark lashes regarded him appreciatively. The dark green dress she wore seemed to be the perfect color against her bronzed skin.  Sinese could only imagine that men and women alike probably threw themselves at her.  However, he’d had yet to see an unattractive Gregoron. Apparently, these Heralds did not do ugly.

          “You are him, _Sinese._ ” The woman smiled broadly at him.

          “You know of me?” Sinese felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth, _of course she did._

          “Oh _yes,_ I insisted on father reviving you.” She nodded her head briskly. “I am Ophal.”

          “Reviving me?” Sinese was entirely confused and likely to jump to the wrong conclusion. “You are one of Khrel’s children?”

          Ophal shook her head. “Lord Xiyo is my father. He is the one who revived you from your blank slate. And it seems he gave you something more.” Her golden gaze swept him over. “You are no longer _simply_ human.”

          Sinese took a step back, the shock and horror etched onto his face. The god … the Gregoron god had actually interacted with him. And what did she mean that he’d been a _blank slate_? “I don’t … I –”

It soon occurred to Ophal his situation. “You are suffering from memory loss. Can you remember nothing of what _happened_ to _you_?”

          “Ophal, that is enough,” Khrel was striding towards them. “He needs to remember on his own.”

          Sinese experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach as he began to realize that something awful had befallen him and Khrel likely hadn’t had anything to do with it.  “I should go.” He couldn’t bare their presence any longer, and was more than a little surprised when they allowed him to leave. He managed to keep abject horror off his face until he made it to the safety of Khrel’s apartments.

          He desperately wanted to know what happened to him, but the finality in Khrel’s tone indicated that no one was to go against his orders. Apparently Ophal had not been given that memo.  She’d said he was not simply a human anymore, _what did that mean? And would there be ramifications_?

000

Khrel sighed in the face of Ophal’s accusatory gaze. He’d sensed Sinese’s distress from across the plane and had come to his aid immediately. But now he’d have to deal with Ophal’s ire.

“Why not tell him the _truth?”_

“Because in this story I am the _villain_ , and any truth I speak will be tainted.”

“He wants to know it, but you want to leave him to remember on his _own_?” Ophal’s tone was incredulous.

“Because it is the only way I will _ever_ gain his trust,” Khrel explained

Ophal stared at him for a few tense moments. “Why did you think father granted him immortality? You _did not_ notice it, _did you?”_

“No, I did not.” Perhaps Khrel simply hadn’t been looking.

“I know why.  He must think that _your_ Sinese … is the _one._ ”

“The one to do what?” Khrel wanted to know.

“The one to finally _make you happy_.” Ophal sighed. “What will you do if he _never_ remembers?”

“Then this story _will not_ have a happy ending.” Khrel left, knowing that he didn’t want to imagine that outcome. He’d give Sinese some time before returning home later.

000

Sinese woke realizing he was still wearing the robe he’d donned after emerging from the shower. This was several hours ago since he’d left the gym. He’d wanted to wash away the sweat from his workout and the evidence of tears that he hadn’t been able to hold back after he was alone.  He desperately wanted Khrel to tell him the truth of what had happened to him, but wasn’t certain at this point how to go about it.

This was his fault, he’d jumped to the wrong conclusions when the huge gaps in his memory indicated that he truly had no idea if Khrel was in the wrong here. He’d been a blank slate, according to Ophal. That alone meant that just about anything could have happened to him during the year he couldn’t remember.  He sat up as the light turned on, that’s when he noticed Khrel standing in the doorway.  “When did you get here?”

“Just now.” Khrel didn’t enter the room fully, as if he were waiting for Sinese to invite him.  “I apologize for Ophal, she was not to reveal to you what she did.”

“She’s managed to be more truthful to me than _you’ve_ been. And I just _met her_.” Sinese squeezed his eyes shut when he realized that this conversation was not starting off the way he wanted it to.  He simply couldn’t erase the mistrust entirely based on doubt caused by one conversation.

“I can have a tray sent up if you wish to take your dinner in private.” Khrel motioned to leave, when Sinese stopped him.

“Please wait.” Sinese couldn’t manage eye contact at the moment. “If I was wrong about you, then _I’m sorry.”_

“You were not wrong in assuming me to be that what I am. A man who saw a human and had every intention of making him my own.  Fate intervened, but not in favor of either of us.” Khrel appeared heartened when Sinese finally locked gazes with him.

“ _Am_ I still human?”

Khrel gazed at him for a few silent moments before speaking.  “I see it now. Xiyo has imparted you with longevity. You are in essence _still human_ , but you will not age like one.”

“Are you saying that … that _I’ll live as long as you_?” Sinese was stunned by this news.

Khrel nodded, “Indeed.”

Sinese slowly got to his feet. “I’ll get dressed, and come to dinner.”

Khrel managed a smile, “I shall await you there.”

000

Khrel was armed with the knowledge of a bit of Sinese’s life at the orphanage. He’d just completed a telepathic conversation that included Thesus’s full report.  Tucked into his pants pocket was something he would present to Sinese a bit later.  It was a risk that Sinese would not simply explode on him again, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

The man of his thoughts soon appeared; wearing a white tailored shirt and black trousers. His hair was already pulled into a neat queue at his nape.  Sinese took his seat at Khrel’s side and didn’t seem to balk at the proximity this time. He could still smell the soap on Sinese’s skin from his shower earlier.  His cock ached as it sat uncomfortably in his pants.  It was likely not used to such abstinence. But since Sinese had been brought to Joqur, Khrel had not taken another to his bed.  He was learning just how high a tolerance he’d possess for such abstinence.

          “Who cooks and cleans the apartments? I never see anyone.” Sinese settled in his chair and began to fill his plate.

“That is because they come and go quickly. Completing their tasks usually when no one is around,” Khrel explained.

“Like little elves,” Sinese chuckled to himself.  His mood soon turned serious. “I have to ask, _am I_ a prisoner?” The freedoms Khrel had given him despite the fact that he could not escape Joqur alone seemed to indicate that he wasn’t.

“Do you wish to leave?”  This was not a conversation Khrel wanted to have.

“I just want to know that if I make that decision it will be accepted.” Sinese was clearly being careful with his wording.

“It _will be_ accepted, but I hope you would at least remain until your memories return to you.” Khrel felt a tightening in his chest at the thought of Sinese returning to the mortal worlds and the dangers they still presented to him.

“You’ve got a deal.” Sinese held his hand out for a shake.

Khrel’s palm dwarfed Sinese’s as he held it for a brief shake.  He could only hope that once the man’s memories returned that he’d decide to stay.  He opted to change the subject. “I have something for you.”

Sinese had just dug into his salad but was now looking at Khrel expectantly.

“I found this, aboard the ship you abandoned at the space station.” Khrel handed the silver necklace to Sinese. He saw the younger man’s face crumple briefly before he got himself under control.

“I thought I’d _lost_ it.  I couldn’t remember if I left it on Etuca or not.” He accepted the necklace and quickly clasped it around his neck.

“I’m surprised you took it off _at all_ if it has that much meaning to you,” Khrel commented.

“Well as a bounty hun—” Sinese cut himself off. “In my line of work, I could have easily _lost it_.”

“I can have your ship brought here if you wish to look through it for anything else that may be of value.” Khrel knew that it was being stored on a junk planet, but the orders to junk it were still on hold.

“I would like that very much.” Sinese stroked the beat up pendent and closed his eyes briefly.

“We can also have the metal restored if you would like,” Khrel offered.

Sinese shook his head. “No, it’s been like that since I was a child.  I don’t want it to look any different.”

“Where did you get it?” Khrel already knew the answer but wanted to keep Sinese talking any way he could.

“I’d like to think that my parents left it with me.”

“Left it with you?” Khrel echoed.

Sinese glanced at him, his eyes shimmering slightly. “I grew up in an orphanage.  I never _knew_ my parents. But I believe they wanted me to _have this_.”  He laughed briefly at his seeming silliness. He allowed the pendant to slip beneath his shirt and returned to his salad.  

“Would you like to tour Joqur tomorrow?” Khrel asked. He saw the surprised look on Sinese’s face.  “The majority of our forces are currently within a recreation period.”

“I would like that very much.”

“Good, we will begin very early.”

Sinese looked at him somewhat baffled. “ _You’ll_ be my guide?”

“Why not?” Khrel managed a half smile.

“But, you’re the High General.” Clearly Sinese didn’t think Khrel would have any time to spend with him.

“But I am also on recreation. Of course, I am on call should a situation arise. But that will not stop me from enjoying the day with you.”

“It’s just, I imagine there would be plenty of other people that would prefer to spend time with you, like your friend, Ophal. She is _very beautiful_ , did you two ever …”

“No, I see her as a sister.” A thought occurred to Khrel. “Was there some reason you wished to know this?”

“ _No,_ was just curious.” Sinese bit into a tomato as a blush began to stain his cheeks.

Khrel grinned, was it possible Sinese was checking to make sure that he was indeed available.  They finished the rest of their dinner mostly in relative silence.  Then Sinese bid him good night before excusing himself. It was a far cry from the younger man’s exit the previous night.  It was slow going, but just perhaps Khrel would have a chance to win Sinese over long before the other man’s memories even returned to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

          It was a completely different experience walking the hallways with Khrel at Sinese’s side. No one passed him without some form of acknowledgement.  And the look in the eyes of the passerby’s indicated the respect they had for the general.  Sinese couldn’t help stealing side glances at him for the Heralds’ appearance always took his breath away.

He’d only been privy to Khrel’s human form for his entire stay in Joqur so far. And it seemed that clothing suited this man far more than it should.  Khrel was currently wearing a crimson tailored shirt of which a few buttons were left undone at the neck exposing a hint of shoulder blades and warm honey skin beneath. The shirt brought out the color of his red-streaked hair.  He seemed to prefer black on the bottom, but instead of leather, he was wearing tailored trousers that flowed around a pair of black dress shoes.  He had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up despite the fact that the temperature was always pleasant here. But with his hair undone and flowing slightly as they moved, Sinese found himself wishing he could find a quiet corner and ravage the man.

He sighed inwardly. When it was time to leave here, it wouldn’t be easy.  Why did Khrel have to turn out to be so agreeable?  He was a far cry from the man Sinese had first met on that space station.

They had exited the tower proper and were headed to one of the nearby parks when a Gregoron male flew in their direction. Sinese watched as the tall man landed before retracting his wings.  He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of beige leather pants and boots.  He was almost as tall as Khrel, but his ebony hair was streaked with gold.  And instead of black eyes, his were a distinct dark grey.  Both men possessed different bone structure but were fucking hot either way.  Sinese noticed the newcomer grinning at him which caused him to look away.

“Sinese, this is Thesus. When your memories return, you will realize that you have _already met_ ,” Khrel stated.

“Oh,” Sinese held his hand out for a shake regardless for he certainly didn’t remember meeting the man.

“I will count this as our _official_ meeting,” Thesus took his hand.  “Are you enjoying your stay among us?”

Sinese shrugged. “Can’t complain.” If this was captivity, it really wasn’t half bad. He had good food a place to stay, and even quite a bit of freedom when Khrel couldn’t babysit him.  Although, what the general was doing with him today felt more like a _date_ than a babysitting gig.  Plus, the Herald had promised that he would be free to go once his memories returned.

Thesus leaned conspiratorially towards Sinese. “When you two lunch, be sure to try the squid salad. Our High General here has an affinity for _tentacles_.”

Sinese burst out laughing at Thesus’s implication. He did notice the glowering look Khrel sent his friend. “I don’t know why … I …”

“ _Yes?”_ Thesus wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“I suppose I just didn’t expect any of you to be funny,” Sinese replied truthfully.

“With company like Khrel, it is no wonder you would think us incapable of humor,” Thesus chuckled.

“Very well, that is enough out of you. Do you not have some place to be?” Khrel eyed Thesus.

“Alright, I will not keep you any longer. But I am glad we had this official meeting.” Thesus winked at him then glanced at Khrel. Something silent passed between them before Thesus took his leave.

Once they were alone again, Sinese turned to Khrel. “You’ve been friends with him for a long time, haven’t you? I can tell.”

Khrel didn’t deny Sinese’s assessment. “He is one of my commanders.”

“Was there ever anything _more_ between you two?” Sinese couldn’t help himself.

Khrel chuckled at him. “This appears to be a recurring theme with you.”

Sinese shrugged. “I suppose at some point I will meet one of your no doubt impressive exes and they will wonder what you’re doing with me.” His eyes widened as that slipped out. “I mean … not that we’re _together_ … but …”

Khrel smiled at him. “You need not worry about such things. My former mates as few as they are would not feel jealousy. We have always parted amicably.”

Sinese could feel a blush staining his cheeks now, but was grateful that Khrel was being such a gentleman about this. “That’s good to know.”

“Ah, here we are. This is the Garden of Love,” Khrel stated.

They had just entered an outdoor structure filled with the most beautiful flowers and trees Sinese had ever seen.  There was a pebbled path for them to follow as their senses were inundated by the lovely smells.

“I’ve got to ask, _why_ do they call it that?” There was a half-smile on Sinese’s face.

“Because of the way this beauty makes us feel when we visit it, happiness, joy, _love_.”  There was an unreadable emotion in Khrel’s eyes, but he soon tore his gaze away to pluck a yellow flower from its stem. “When I first saw your hair, it reminded me of this; the Danda flower.”

Sinese said nothing as the man perched the flower behind his ear and then appeared to admire his handiwork.  He’d braided the long hair in a ponytail to make sure it wouldn’t get in the way.  He would have cut it by now, but had a feeling that Khrel actually liked it this way, and he didn’t know when it happened, but he didn’t feel like defying him anymore.

“I think the flower would give your hair quite a challenge _but_ , _you_ still come out the victor.”

“Good thing I’m not in competition with this flower then, or I’d be forced to beat it to a _pulp._ ” Sinese chuckled and was pleased when Khrel did the same.  He didn’t remember the last time he had someone to talk to who would laugh at his silly jokes.  

As they strode deeper into the garden, they entered a maze. Tall green hedges led them in a merry circle. Khrel was mentioning a smaller garden located in the center of the maze. However, when they turned a corner they witnessed a sight that had Sinese turning several shades of red. _Two Gregorons were naked and fucking out in the open._

 _Wait, perhaps only one was Gregoron._ The smaller male beneath that was being penetrated by the Gregoron on top appeared elfin, if the ears were any indication.  His legs were spread wide as a large cock thrust in and out of him. _Garden of love, indeed._

Sinese found himself backing up into Khrel, but it was too late for them to leave unnoticed. The couple separated and came to their feet, Sinese noted the elf needed assistance standing. It was no wonder when he witnessed the size of the cock the Gregoron had been fucking him with.

“Specialist Franco, is there some reason you are not using the Pleasure Center?” Khrel asked. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

“Please, it was not _his fault_ , High General.” The elf spoke up. “I wished for pleasure in a different setting, and he merely accommodated me.”

“Hush,” Franco hissed at the boy. “I take full responsibility, sir. We shall leave immediately.”

Sinese watched as the two gathered their discarded clothes before departing. Once they were again alone, Sinese couldn’t help but ask the first question that came to mind. “What is the Pleasure Center?”

“Nothing of import. I doubt you will want to make use of it while you are here,” Khrel stated.

“Is it the Gregoron version of a whorehouse?” Sinese wanted to know.

Khrel paused as if to contemplate the question. “Perhaps, but everyone is there _willingly_ and they are paid quite handsomely for the duration of their contract.”

Sinese got the feeling that no Gregoron would submit themselves to such a life. And thought it likely that everyone in the Pleasure Center were non-Gregorons. It would actually make him a prime candidate. Especially knowing what Khrel had wanted him for originally.

He faltered slightly when images of himself being fucked by unknown men began to fill his mind. They were fuzzy and incoherent, but there was no mistaking the fact that he _was_ being used as a whore. _Dear god_ , had he already been in the Pleasure Center and these were memories that had been erased or part of the forgotten ones Khrel had wanted him to remember?

“I …I need to _leave.”_ Sinese tried to hide the distress on his face but knew that he was failing.

“Is something amiss?” Khrel’s concerned expression was unmistakable.

“I need to _go,”_ Sinese insisted.

“Yes of course, we can go back to my apartments.”

“No, return me to Etuca.” Sinese was now making every effort to stave off hyperventilation.  There was one woman that kept popping up amongst the memories of him being fucked by strange men. She was heavily made up and liked to wear sexy dresses. He instantly recognized her as a _madam_.

“I thought we had a _deal_ , Sinese … that you would not leave until your memories returned.”

“Then perhaps you will explain to me _why_ I’m remembering myself as a _whore_?”  Sinese saw the alarmed look on Khrel’s face that was gone so fast he wondered if he’d imagined it. But no, Khrel knew _exactly_ what happened to him, and Sinese wondered if he even wanted to remember anymore.  “Tell me you didn’t _do this to me.”_

“What would be my purpose of making you a whore, when I wanted you for myself?”

“I need to _go_ ,” Sinese repeated.

“Your world may not be safe for you, not the way you are _now,_ ” Khrel warned.

“Your apartments,” Sinese clarified. “I’d go myself I just can’t remember the way.” He noted that Khrel seemed relieved but simply nodded then led the way out of the garden. Sinese followed him in silence, as more images of his past and what could only be described as a brothel began to return to him with alarming clarity. It soon became obvious that Khrel had spoken the truth, these images did not resemble the unknown Pleasure Center, for every man Sinese saw fucking him had been _non-Gregoron_.

000

Khrel could see that Sinese was keeping himself in check rather bravely once they’d made it back to his apartments. The man had then promptly rushed to his room, closing the door shut.

Khrel could only imagine what he was going through and what type of horrific memories may now be playing across his mind. He knew that Thesus had punished the brothel owner by destroying her establishment. But, when Sinese knew the whole truth, Khrel would offer to have him decide the fate of the woman known as Madam Lao. It wouldn’t take Thesus long with spirit guide to find her once more.

He sighed as he went to the bar to pour himself a drink. Things had been going so well before they had stumbled upon the Specialist.  Kinky sex was not frowned upon. And as long as it wasn’t interfering with military matters, then public sex was fine.  But in this case, it’d messed with all the progress Khrel had been making with Sinese, and he wasn’t sure if they’d be able to overcome that.

000

_Whimper reaction mode…_

_That was Sinese’s least favorite. The guests he was set to this mode for tended to be the cruelest. They avoided his face as best they could, prompting Sinese to believe they still wanted him to remain pretty, or perhaps it was a Madam Lao rule._

_This night he would service seven men at once. They were in an outdoor bathing chamber located on the roof of the Lapusa Blossom._

_Night had fallen and the stars twinkled above, but the garden lamps kept the area decorated with lounge chairs and refreshment tables well lit._

_Sinese was the first to arrive and sat naked on the concrete ledge of the pool. He dipped one foot within, noting that the water was warm to the touch._

_In this mode, he was more sensitive to touch and feel which was highlighted by his resulting expressive reactions. If they slapped him or spanked him, he would whimper or cry, and apparently that was the desired reaction these men looked for._

_When the men arrived, Sinese noted that four were human, and three were of various other species but at least humanoid. One had pointed ears, another slit eyes and a third was blue skinned. They were wearing only towels of which Sinese was certain they were nude underneath. He approached them with a whimsical smile on his face._

_They fell upon him almost immediately.  Hands and fingers, stroking, poking and prodding all over his naked body. His chin was guided towards the nearest set of lips and kissed. He tasted alcohol in the depths of a warm mouth. His well-oiled ass now had two fingers shoved up it, and his nipples were being pinched repeatedly._

_Sinese was soon guided to his knees so he could suck the cock of one man in front of him, while another entered him from behind.  He cycled through all of them in less than an hour, each man leaving a mess of seed in his ass and mouth._

_The violence began on their second go at him. His hair was yanked and pulled until tears pricked his eyes.  The one currently fucking him from behind used both palms to spank Sinese’s ass red.  Veins bulged in his forehead from the strain of a huge cock stuffed down his throat.  He’d gag periodically, resulting with a smack to the face from the man in front of him._

_He gave them exactly what they wanted, the jumpy yet submissive little whore who was theirs to spank and tease and fuck as much as they pleased. This was his life now, this was what the template had made him._

000

Sinese’s eyes flipped open as he stared unblinking at the ceiling. He lay in bed, still wearing his clothes from earlier in the day.  His breath began to come in ragged gasps as the truth returned to him completely with the full force of a battering ram.

The Banjuns must have truly hated him to have subjected him to this.  To remember the feel of his brain being blown out, or a hole opening in his heart before perishing had been horrific enough. But it hadn’t ended there.  No, his former gang members had seen fit to find several more despicable ways to off him.

The dream he’d just experienced hadn’t been a dream at all. But instead a nightmare composed with real memories of what happened to him at the Lapusa Blossom.  The template Madam Lao used had lain on top of his brain, forcing him to its will.  But a part of Sinese had actually still been there, enough so that he could recall every debauchery he’d been subject to for the year he was there.

Soon the memories began to meld together, the various manners he’d been killed. Boiled in hot water until he expired from the extreme scalding of his skin.   Shot multiple times, stabbed, his throat slit, electrocuted and poisoned. And to stack on top of that a year of selling his ass to whomever wanted him. He even remembered one of his guests had broken his arm by mistake, yet the pain had been excruciating even after Lao had ordered him to standby mode to treat him. The pain didn’t go away, and she didn’t give him pain killers until the next few days when she took the cast off and forced him back to work with his arm still far from fully recovered.

He remembered practice sessions with other brothel whores like Bayler in preparation for public events and injuries suffered during those sessions as a result.   _It was too much, it was too overwhelming._

Those memories continued up until Thesus arrived when the persona had been erased for good.  He didn’t remember being brought to Joqur, but that was likely what happened next when Xiyo revived his true self.

Now he remembered his previous meeting with Thesus. He’d wanted to seduce him, for that was all the template he’d been given had known to do.  A self-loathing feeling welled up in him at the thought of seducing Khrel’s friend.

_Khrel._

The man had _known_ the truth, but had ignored Sinese’s ire and chosen to wait for him to remember on his own. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever apologize for some of the things he’d said to the general.

Sinese got up in a daze, knowing what he had to do. There were day and night cycles induced on Joqur, and he noted night had already fallen after he left the apartments.  He was grateful there were not many in the hallways and no one stopped him as he left the tower proper.

Khrel had told him about the heavens lava, and the fact that it could only be penetrated by full-blooded Gregorons. This likely meant that anyone who _was_ non-Gregoron and tried to pass through it would die.  He could see it’s glow in the distance against the horizon of buildings. He chose the shortest route to get there and set off.

Sinese only knew one thing, he wanted the pain to stop. The self-hate and the pity he felt towards himself was overbearing. The fact that he had been a willing pawn in his own victimization was the last straw.  He couldn’t take it and longed for a painless death to be administered by the heavens lava.  He walked forward in a daze, wishing his life had been different on so many accords.

Maybe he wasn’t meant for this life or this universe. There would be a better one in the afterlife… _there had to be._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Khrel hadn’t been aware that Sinese had left the apartments. But someone who saw him leaving the tower had informed him telepathically. Khrel had wasted no time transforming into his true form. He was shirtless, in black pants and boots only when he exited a window in search of Sinese.

He’d known the man had fallen into a fitful sleep after they had returned from the garden and had opted not to disturb him. He got the feeling that whatever dreams had played through Sinese’s head were not pleasant.  He found it ironic that the one thing to trigger the younger man’s memory was the sight of two men fucking.

The trauma the Banjuns had inflicted on him with the deaths had been awful, but what Sinese had been subject to at the brothel was equally awful.  He wasn’t a whore, yet he became a victim of his own circumstances.

Sinese had shown his strength to him when they’d first met. But Khrel wondered if the truth came back at once, would the blonde be able to handle it in all its terrible glory?  Or would he crumble, leaving only a shell of the man Khrel once knew?

Khrel finally spotted him on the outskirts of town, he wasn’t far from the heavens lava. It finally occurred to him what the man intended to do.  He was about to put speed to his flight when he saw another approach him.

Xiyo.

 _Give me but a moment with your human, and then he will be yours once again._ Xiyo’s words filtered towards his mind.

Khrel landed, but made sure he’d still be able to see both of them from his perspective.  A part of him wanted to defy Xiyo, and it alarmed him to think that he’d have such possessive and protective feelings over Sinese that he would turn against his own liege.  But the many years of trust between them led Khrel to realize that Xiyo would never hurt Sinese. It was likely his god already knew how Khrel felt about Sinese, even if Khrel wasn’t certain about it himself.

He stood and waited, hoping that Xiyo would live up to expectations of divine intervention and save Sinese from the suicidal thoughts that now ran through his head.

000

Sinese stared into the heavens lava. It was so beautiful. It really made one want to touch it. Only the knowledge of its deadly effects on non-Gregorons made that a bad idea.

He felt wetness on his cheek as he took another step forward, and hadn’t been aware that he’d been crying.  He thought he’d already made up his mind about this, _he couldn’t live like this_.  Therefore, he had to end it. What exactly was his brain in conflict with?

_Khrel._

Sinese knew his hesitation was due to one man. Khrel turned out to be kind and considerate. But it wouldn’t be right to saddle him with someone as broken as he.  If only things had been different, perhaps if they’d met under different circumstances, and Sinese hadn’t been tortured by his former gang members.  It was too late to deal in suppositions now. _He had to end it._

When the wind kicked up around him, it prompted him to look up. What he saw took his breath away.  A Gregoron in his true form was about to come in for a landing. But there was something different about him.  His horns were missing which made Sinese realize that they could control aspects of their transformation, Ophal hadn’t been sporting horns when he’d first met her too. But this man’s wing span was extreme, the blowback caused Sinese’s hair to lift off his face as if he were in a wind storm.

When he landed, Sinese continued to stare as the large, leathery wings retracted. The long flowing black robe he wore was not a tatter, apparently the wings did not tear the material when he transformed. _That was pretty neat._

Once he was close enough, Sinese noticed there was something very different about him from the Heralds he’d met before.  As he moved towards him, the pressure increased. But when it was tempered slightly, Sinese realized that the being before him was aware of it and making an attempt not to physically crush Sinese.  When the man introduced himself, Sinese’s suspicions as to who he was were soon verified.

“I am Xiyo, allow me to officially welcome you to Joqur.” He offered an easy smile revealing even white teeth against a bronzed exterior.  His cheekbones seemed almost contoured with a gold sheen. Thick lashes, well arched brows and full lips gave him an androgynous look. He was perhaps saved from it with his strong jawline.

Sinese was almost mesmerized just by looking Xiyo in the eye that it left him lost as to the formality when greeting a god for the first time. He quickly fell to one knee. “It is good to meet you.” Although, apparently, they’d met once before when Sinese had still been out of it.

“Come now, _stand._ ”

Sinese came to his feet effortlessly, as if Xiyo had used some of that spiritual pressure to aid him.  He could barely look the man in the eye, not simply because he was extremely handsome, but partially due to the fact that this was the most powerful Gregoron out there, and likely one of the most powerful men in the entire universe. The fact that Sinese of all people stood mere inches from him now seemed so … _wrong_. _Undeserved._

“I sense the heaviness on your soul,” Xiyo stated.

Sinese wasn’t sure what he meant by that.  It was likely he could guess Sinese’s intention by coming so close to the heavens lava. But could Xiyo tell what had caused Sinese to reach this point?

“Sinese, you are _important_ to my High General, therefore … I shall offer you an option in deciding your fate.”

Sinese’s tears had dried up when Xiyo had approached, but now they were threatening to spill forth once more. He was important to Khrel? _Why?_ Why would the man even care about him?  “I don’t understand.”

“ _You will.”_ Xiyo held both palms out. “If you touch my right hand, the memories of what was done to you that has driven you to this point, will be erased _forever._ ”

Sinese’s mouth fell open as he gazed at the cultured fingertips of Xiyo’s right palm as torment raged within in.

“If you touch my left palm, all of your memories will remain, but you will receive the strength to deal with them, and _move on.”_

Sinese glanced to the left hand and back. He couldn’t believe Xiyo was offering him such a choice.

“We will not judge you based on your choice, but it must be _your_ choice.  Choose a palm, and be ready to begin your life _anew._ ”

Sinese’s fingers inched towards the right palm. He wanted the pain to go away.  The deaths, the tortures, the demeaning life at the brothel. It would all be gone at one touch of this powerful being’s right hand.  His fingers moved forward as he made his decision.

000

Khrel turned away from the scene before him. He didn’t want to see what option Sinese chose. He took flight and returned to his quarters, knowing that Xiyo would see Sinese safely home.

Khrel could not get the tortured look he saw on Sinese’s face out of his head. The man’s emerald eyes had appeared wild and unfocused. Had the realization of the truth he’d forgotten torn him asunder? It appeared so. Now Khrel wondered if his decision to wait for Sinese to remember on his own had been the right one. Perhaps if he’d even involved Thesus and had them sit Sinese down before divulging the truth, then when it did come back to him he might have been a little more prepared.  It was too late to fix that now, for what was done was done.

It wasn’t twenty minutes later when the double doors opened and Sinese strode in alone. Khrel had been seated in an armchair waiting.  He wondered now what Sinese would remember after having chosen the right hand. Would he still remember their meeting, or was that also part of the pain the human was choosing to forget?

“You were there weren’t you, just now?” Sinese closed the distance between them.

Khrel nodded, he saw no reason to deny it.

“Then you know –” Sinese didn’t finish his sentence.

“I am ready to accept whatever decision you chose,” Khrel stated.

“I didn’t ask for _any_ of this to happen to me.  But I’m the one who burned my bridges with the Banjuns, and I would do it all over again if given the choice.”

Khrel was slightly confused by Sinese’s tone, if he still remembered the Banjuns, then …

“I chose the left hand. I couldn’t live with myself not knowing what had _truly_ happened to me.  I may hate what they did to me, but it’s a part of me now.” Sinese’s eyes were glossed over, but his tears remained at bay.  “I will either live with these memories or die with them. And at least the ones I’ve formed with you and will in the future, can _help me_ counteract them.”

Khrel couldn’t help the feeling of pride that swelled within him, knowing that Sinese was just the man he thought he was. Not one to back down from a challenge, regardless if it was one that would affect the rest of Sinese’s life.  He watched as the younger man came closer.

“You … you wouldn’t tell me the truth … because I was being so _horrible_ to you when you first brought me here.  And I’m so sorry for that.” He lowered his gaze.

          There was silence for a few brief moments before Khrel spoke, “Apology accepted. But now it is my turn. I must apologize for the way I treated _you_ when we first met.  I can make no excuse for my arrogance, or superior attitude.”

          Sinese let out a small chuckle. “Well, to us humans you are a Herald, the superior attitude is a given.”

          “But you did not let that phase you. You spoke to me as if you were a High General yourself.  And to be honest, I _needed_ to be taken down a peg or two.”

          Sinese was silent for a few moments as he inched closer.  “I do have one request,” There was almost a shy expression on his face.  “Help me make new memories _now_. Make love to me.”

Khrel almost couldn’t believe his ears. Sinese was asking to have sex with him.  Khrel had begun to doubt his own statement that had claimed Sinese would indeed come to him. But alas, it had come true.  “ _Are you certain_? I will not take advantage of you in this vulnerable state.”

Sinese sighed. “Take a page out of the book of the Khrel I first met. And just _fuck me_ until I can’t stand up.”

Khrel didn’t need to be told twice, their lips collided in an almost bruising first kiss.  Sinese straddled him on the armchair and returned the kiss forcefully.

000

Sinese ran his hands through Khrel’s red streaked hair, reveling in the feel of the softness there while they plundered each other’s mouths.  He could taste the traces of alcohol on Khrel’s tongue and wanted to get drunk on the essence of it.

As Khrel slanted his lips across his, Sinese could feel both of their erections rub against the other. If they didn’t move to the bedroom soon, they would fuck right here on the living room floor.  He was grateful when Khrel lifted him easily and took him to the master bedroom.

Sinese barely had time to look around before he was being placed upon the center of a bed that was definitely larger than king-sized but he wasn’t quite sure how to describe it.  “I wish I knew you were such a good kisser,” He said after their lips parted briefly.

“Sometimes I like to kiss other places than the mouth. Shall I show you?” Khrel’s question sounded innocent enough.

          Sinese nodded briskly. “Yeah, mm-hmm.”  There were no complaints from him when Khrel made short work of Sinese’s clothing, peeling his shirt over his head before pulling his pants from his legs.  Wet lips enclosed against Sinese’s right nipple, causing his eyes to flutter close with pleasure.  He could feel his semi-hard cock tapping his bare stomach as Khrel worked his way down Sinese’s body.

          His legs spread open welcomingly when Khrel lowered his head between them to take Sinese’s cock in his mouth.  He had to look down, to make sure this was really happening.  A Herald, High General of the god Xiyo, _was sucking his cock_.

          At no point had he imagined when submitting to a being as powerful as Khrel that Sinese would _ever_ be pleasured by him like this.  And yet, while Khrel may be servicing him, he hadn’t relinquished any bit of that dominant role. Even when his tongue moved lower to slip inside Sinese’s hole.

          Sinese’s body shuddered as he experienced his first climax. He was barely down from the high when he heard the rustle of clothes, and felt Khrel positioning himself between his thighs. 

          “Oh, we have to get some lube.” Sinese pressed against Khrel’s shoulders. One glance at the size and breadth of Khrel’s dripping cock, and he knew there was no way it was getting inside him without proper prep.

          Khrel chuckled before plunging two fingers within him. He scissored them slowly for a few moments before pulling them out.  He held the fingers up for Sinese to witness what appeared to be a sort of transparent slime. “You are not just human anymore, remember?”

          “Are you saying that … my ass gets wet when I’m aroused?” Sinese could now indeed feel the dampness there.

          “I am certain you will be able to control it eventually.” There was a mischievous glint in Khrel’s ebony gaze. “I would hate to arouse you at a most inopportune time and have you drip down your thighs in public.”

          Sinese swallowed at the intimate image Khrel had put in his head. “You’re _incorrigible._ ”  His sentence ended on a loud gasp when Khrel plunged into him.  The man hit his prostate almost immediately, leading Sinese to a second keening release in but moments.

000

          Khrel had waited so long for this, to have Sinese spread out naked beneath him in the throes of passion.  The beautiful pale blonde hair that had lost its braid earlier surrounded his body like a living halo.  He arched his back as Khrel thrust into him, keening softly his pleasure.

          He lowered his head to bite and nip at a lovely pink nipple.  He knew he could devour this man for days on end and still not be able to get enough of him.  When Sinese began to meet his powerful thrusts with upward movements of his own, Khrel was secretly thrilled to see the younger man’s passion matched his own.

          A part of him wanted to fuck Sinese for at least another hour or two, but they had the rest of the night so he allowed himself his first release. And as his climax shuddered through him, he felt a slight splash against his stomach as Sinese came for the third time.

          Sinese was asleep within minutes, and Khrel realized that he may have exhausted him. He liked the fact that the man had felt safe enough to fall asleep with Khrel’s cock still buried within him. He slowly eased himself out before lowering his head to place a chaste kiss on Sinese’s brow now cooling with perspiration.  He’d added another to the list of those he wished to protect. Next to his people and children was the former bounty hunter known as … _Sinese._

000

          Working out with Khrel was … _fun_.  They had the gym all to themselves, which left Sinese with plenty of time to ogle the shirtless general. It had been a week since that first night together and they’d been fucking every chance they got.  For Sinese couldn’t get enough of his handsome Herald.

          He stood behind Khrel as the man lifted a ridiculous amount of weight, his muscles bulging, his skin lightly perspiring.  He couldn’t help but touch one of the spots where Khrel’s wings sprouted. He felt the floor shake when the general dropped the dumbbell.

          “If you would like us to finish this workout, you may want to cease what you are doing.”  Khrel stood still, making no effort to move away from Sinese.

          “When they come out, does it _hurt?_ ” Sinese wanted to know.

“The pain is relative, transformation is something we Gregorons do daily.  A youth on his first transformation will experience some discomfort, but nothing that would leave him incapacitated.” Khrel finally turned around and grasped the hand Sinese had been using to stroke his back between tapered fingers.

          “Oh good, I’d been wondering if the transformation was like having a tooth pulled _, without anesthesia_.”  He enjoyed the feel as Khrel began to stroke the back of his palm gently.

          Khrel glanced upward with a ponderous expression on his face. “Once I had my back broken and one of my wings torn off. That was … a most _unpleasant_ experience.” He chuckled at the horrific expression on Sinese’s face. “It is never a good idea to anger an enemy god, without similar back up.”

          “Who … _who did that to you_?” Sinese could only imagine the pain Khrel had experienced.

          “Lhakos, leader of the Adakans. It was also over fifteen hundred years ago.”

          “Have you ever been injured like that before?” Sinese wanted to know.

          “Many times, my kind have been warring long before I came along. To my knowledge, I am Xiyo’s seventh High General.”

          Sinese read between the lines. That meant Xiyo had lost High General’s in the past, for Sinese didn’t think it was a job one retired from. Therefore, it was likely Khrel would have this post until he died.  “Show me your wings.” He waited and watched as the leathery wings expanded beyond Khrel.

          He examined them with his eyes, noticing that small tips resembling talons seemed to spread out along the bottom half.  “Can your wings be used as weapons?”  As if in response, the talons extended revealing their sharp points before once again retracting.  “That’s a neat trick.”

          “I am not certain your former leader would have agreed.”

          Realization dawned on Sinese. “You killed Chomal?” 

          Khrel nodded, “And for what he did to you, I should have let him suffer far longer than he did.”

          Sinese hugged him then.  He’d thought of revenge against Chomal since he got his memories back but never voiced them. He was fine with knowing the man could never hurt him again, but apparently this wonderful man pressed against him had already taken care of the problem.

          “If you wish the same fate for Madam Lao you have but to say the word,” Khrel offered.

          Sinese should have hated Lao for what she did to him. But she would never have been able to touch him if it hadn’t been for Chomal, and it seemed the former Banjun leader had already got his comeuppance.  “I only care about moving forward at this point.” He pressed himself firmly against Khrel.  _“How_ did I get so lucky?”

          “You were looting an abandoned space station,” Khrel replied with a chuckle.

          Sinese gazed up at him. “It was my first time ever doing that.  If I’d known what was going to happen, then I would have tried it sooner.”

          “Care to take a flight with me?” Khrel’s dark eyes burned with desire and something else Sinese couldn’t quite place.

          “I thought you’d never ask.”

          “Hold on tight,” Khrel said as he wrapped Sinese’s arms around his waist.  He took flight, the wind kicking up around them as he headed toward an open skylight.

          They were soaring over Joqur moments later.  The wind in Sinese’s face felt exhilarating as he observed the city from a viewpoint he had never seen it before. They passed first Ophal and later Thesus at some point on their excursion.

          Despite the fact that Sinese only wore a thin shirt and jogging pants, he didn’t feel cold, not with Khrel’s warmth pressed against him.  They completed a tour of the city before returning home to Khrel’s apartments.

          Most of their clothes were already half off when they entered the apartments proper. They only made it as far as the living room when Sinese knelt before Khrel and decided to worship the general’s cock with his mouth. Khrel’s wings had yet to retract, and there was something decidedly erotic about servicing him while in partial transformation.

          Sinese laved the cleft between the dusky ridge of Khrel’s cockhead. The earthy taste sent thrills through him.  This was what he wanted, what he needed to help him forget all the times he did this to other nameless, faceless men at the Lapusa Blossom.  None of those clients compared to the magnificent specimen who stood before him.

          He managed to get his entire mouth around Khrel’s thickness before swallowing him about halfway. It was a tight fit but Sinese loved every moment of it.  He caressed Khrel’s lightly furred balls as he continued sucking him for several minutes.

          When he finally released the cock in his mouth, it was to gaze up at Khrel wantonly. “If you don’t want me dripping all over this floor, then I suggest you plug me with something.” He eyed Khrel’s cock. _“Got any ideas?”_

          Khrel grasped Sinese by the shoulders and prepared to impale the smaller man on his cock. “Perhaps one or two.”  He plunged in before moving one arm to Sinese’s lower back to keep him steady while he fucked him aloft.

          Sinese wrapped his arms around Khrel’s neck as the man pumped into him. His wings seemed to move of their own accord, the breeze kicked up causing Sinese’s hair to blow off his face.  He was more than a little surprised when Khrel levitated himself off the floor, while continuing to fuck Sinese with no break in his thrusts. Sinese couldn’t help giggling at the sensation of being fucked while in midair.

          “Find something funny?” Khrel asked.

“Mm. Just wondering what people would think if they saw us outside like this.”  Sinese buried his face in Khrel’s neck as his prostate was hit on each successive stroke.  At this rate, he’d be coming in minutes.

“Shall I fly us outside in order for you to find out?” There was a mischievous grin on Khrel’s face.

“I think I would die of embarrassment if you did. Aah! Especially right now.” Sinese spilled his seed, his cock spurting almost tirelessly leaving a sticky mess between their bodies.  “Oh god, you do that so good.”

Khrel kissed him briefly. “I aim to please.” He continued to thrust for a few more minutes before emptying his cock inside Sinese.

When Sinese was placed on his feet, he realized at some point Khrel had landed. Moments later, his wings vanished.  When his bare foot stepped in something mushy, he glanced down to see a combination of Khrel’s seed and his secretions mingling on the tile.  At least they hadn’t done this on the carpet.

“Let me get something to clean this up, or the housekeepers will know what we’ve been up to.”

“There is no need, they will not be offended. We are two sexual beings, and there is nothing untoward about what we do behind these walls.”

“Okay, time for a shower, and then?” Sinese wasn’t sure what they’d have on the agenda. He waited for Khrel’s response as he bent to retrieve their discarded clothes. It was bad enough the housekeepers would be cleaning up their leavings, he wasn’t going to leave their clothes strewn around the living room too.

“Bed, perhaps?” There was a sultry gleam in Khrel’s eyes.

Sinese decided to play along. “ _Bed,_ are you tired?”

“One does not simply go to bed to _sleep._ ”

“I suppose not.” One glance showed Khrel already hardening. “But, shower first.”

“Only if I get to join you.” Khrel grinned at him before chasing him playfully from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

          Sinese made small circles on Khrel’s muscular chest while the other man slept. From the light he could see coming through the curtains, it was early morning.  He wondered how they would greet the day. Eventually when Khrel woke, they would engage in a bout of ‘daybreak sex’ as the Herald had labeled it. Then eventually they would make it to the dining room where breakfast would be waiting. And perhaps after that if they didn’t end up fucking again, they’d go to the gym before picking another part of Joqur to explore.

He didn’t think it should be possible to be this happy. Despite the fact that he still had all the awful memories from the past year.  Yet, whatever Xiyo had done when Sinese had touched his left palm; it allowed him to be free of nightmares and all the self-loathing that would have gone along with those memories.

Sinese chuckled softly to himself, thinking that humans would save a ton on their therapy bills if they had access to Xiyo’s handy little trick.

“What do you find amusing?” Khrel had spoken without opening his eyes.

“Well, with all this lying in bed we’ve been doing, I think you’re getting a _gut_.” Sinese poked the other man’s flat abs. “That is shameful to look at, and for a _High General_ –” The rest of Sinese’s teasing words were cut off with the press of Khrel’s full lips against his.

“Well, if I am a flabby excuse of manhood, where does that leave _you_?” Khrel smiled against Sinese’s lips.

Sinese arched a brow at him. “I don’t need as much exercise to maintain my physique.  Besides, our not so nocturnal activities in and around these apartments, certainly help me in burning unwanted calories.”

“And speaking of those activities…” Khrel was about to reach out and grab Sinese but stopped suddenly.

Sinese noticed when Khrel’s brow furrowed. “What is it?”

“I fear it is back to work,” Khrel replied.

Sinese sighed. “Honeymoons’ over already, huh?”

“It appears my people’s enemies are restless.”  Khrel took a heaving breath before exiting the bed.

Sinese sat up and watched him get dressed.  He mourned the sight of Khrel’s firm bronzed buttocks when they were soon covered in a pair of flowing black trousers. In but moments a black tailored shirt covered the sleek six pack abs Sinese had just teased him about.

“Feel free to keep yourself busy. If I am kept overlong, I will send word.” Khrel donned a pair of boots before returning to the bedside to give Sinese a farewell kiss.

“Fine, just go to work. Don’t think about me sitting here … _dampening_ _the sheets_ or anything…”

“ _Nese,_ you now give me something to look forward to when I return.” Khrel winked at Sinese before taking his leave.

Sinese flopped back on the bed once he was alone. He found himself wishing that Khrel’s business would not keep him long indeed.

000

The war room was buzzing with activity. Thesus, Zaylen, Torsis and several other commanders were present.  A most unprecedented thing had occurred.  Asred, High General of Wendora had contacted them and wanted to meet. This was entirely unheard of.  Khrel’s counterpart was fearsome in battle, but asking to come alone to an enemy plane was not only insane but suicidal.

          What would have prompted Asred to risk such a thing? He would not give them any information via communicator. He’d promised to reveal all when and if he were allowed to come to Joqur. Khrel was in a telepathic conversation with Xiyo at the moment. However, his lord had yet to give him an answer.

          “It has to be a trap of some sort,” Torsis spoke up.  “He could be coming here to plant a weapon.”

          “A neutral meeting place would be best, if Lord Xiyo agrees to it at all,” Zaylen suggested.

          Khrel did not give an opinion one way or the other. He would abide by Xiyo’s decision.  For the thousands of years, he’d been in the service of Xiyo, the god had been known to make mistakes.  But Xiyo never passed the blame for those decisions and remained responsible for them, no matter how many Gregoron lives had been lost in the process.

          The one thing that bothered Khrel about this whole situation, was that if Asred was desperate enough to come to them, something had him running scared.  He didn’t think the normal threats they faced every day could have instilled this kind of fear in the Palavi High General.  And it was that unknown thing that could either lead to their undoing or their salvation.  When Xiyo finally delivered his orders, Khrel turned to the rest of the team gathered, garnering their attention.

          “Here is the plan, Asred will be allowed to come to limbo, where he will remain for one day as our teams check him over.  Then he will be brought here to Arena ten, where I will meet with him personally.” Limbo was the ring of land just outside the heavens lava which surrounded Joqur.  The one-day period was to ascertain that Asred really was who he said he was, and to ensure he was not carrying a weapon or pathogen of any kind.  There were spells and potions that could change ones’ appearance.  And while they didn’t have to worry about normal illnesses, viruses could be constructed to target Gregoron physiology.  Either way it was still a risk, but they would take every single precaution beforehand. “Zaylen, I give you lead on the task force to bring him in.”

          Zaylen nodded and got to work.  Khrel watched his team begin their preparations as Thesus strode over to him.

          _Of all the times for something like this to happen in the middle of you entertaining your new love interest._  Thesus commented.

          _I am still reeling that Xiyo appears to be on board with this relationship._ Their liege had not only intervened once but twice on Sinese’s behalf.  Khrel had no doubt Ophal whispering in her father’s ear may have also had something to do with it. Despite the curse she suffered through, Ophal was a breath of fresh air.

 _I always knew our lord was brilliant._ Thesus grinned at him.

          _I thought I only had to worry about you and Ophal being matchmakers. I suppose I shall have to add Xiyo to that list._ Khrel didn’t really mind, not when he was in serious _like_ with Sinese. But his thoughts became grim as they once again focused on the situation at hand.   He only hoped that whatever the Palavi were up to, it was something they could wrap up quickly.

000

An interrogation center was set up in arena ten. It had been used for outdoorsy sports in the past. As of now the center field was empty, except for a table and a couple chairs.  While Asred had been cleared to come to Joqur, they were not taking any chances in keeping him in the center of a populated area.  Should something dire occur with Asred as the tipping point, they would likely be able to contain it before it affected the rest of the population.

Khrel was aware that there were other non Gregorons like Sinese who lived amongst them. While the Gregorons may be harder to kill, their permanent guests would not be so lucky.  He stood dressed in full battle regalia, but had opted to remain in his human form.  A tunic fashioned like a golden breastplate covered his top half. It gleamed in the daylight and carried the black and red emblem of Lord Xiyo. His feet were encased in a similar black material that glimmered like lightweight metal, with matching boots. 

When he first laid eyes on Asred, his counterpart was similarly dressed, but the Palavi wore a silver tunic with Wendora’s emblem over black instead.  He remembered the shoulder length silver blonde hair, along with eyes so pale grey they were almost white.  While the Gregorons were dark and swarthy, the Palavi were pale and creamy.  Khrel always considered the Palavi more of a pastel version of them.

Asred was also in his human form. But Khrel knew from experience that feathered wings made of silver and white could erupt from his powerful back muscles. Instead of horns, the Palavi favored a long prehensile tail.  Khrel did recall getting smacked by a few of them in battle.

“Greetings, High General.” Asred stated as he arrived within feet of Khrel. His hands were bound in glowing blue cuffs, which meant even if he wanted to attack or transform, he wouldn’t be able to.  Jaylen and Torsis stood on either side of him having escorted Asred there personally.

“I do not suppose you assume I am _happy_ to see you,” Khrel stated.

There was a small smile on Asred’s handsome face. “I suppose not.”

“We are not here for small talk.” Khrel hoped Asred was not wasting their time.

Asred nodded. “As you know, we sought to form an alliance with the Adakans not long ago. But it fell through.  But it would have failed anyways despite the Gregoron best efforts.” He sighed. “I fear Lhakos is unhinged. And his ideas could bring destruction, not just to us, but the _entire_ universe.”

“What have you learned that has led you to believe this?” Khrel knew Asred couldn’t just be sending out suppositions.

“Despite the fact that we were to be allies, I still had spies monitoring him. “

“No one can spy like the Palavi,” Khrel said somewhat bitterly. He couldn’t forget that his failure to catch the last Palavi spy also allowed him to meet Sinese. At least some good had come of that.

“You will be grateful for them when you hear what I have to say.”  Asred shifted his feet slightly which was an indication that what he was about to reveal was dire indeed.

“Go on.” Khrel wasn’t about to be the cause of him delaying the facts.

“They found evidence of summoning rituals throughout Lakka.” Asred swallowed before continuing.  “They point to … _Xason.”_

Khrel pressed his lips together at that revelation. Xason, once called the god of death had received that title for a very good reason.  He lived before Khrel’s time but had caused major problems for the three factions in the past.  All three gods had actually teamed up to stop him by sealing him on a spirit plane. Xason hadn’t simply wanted to rule, but to destroy everything in his path.  That simply wasn’t conducive with what the other celestial beings wanted at the time.  But was Asred suggesting that Lhakos had somehow changed his mind about Xason and wanted to see him free? “What do you know, and I _will not_ deal in suppositions.”

“There is evidence that Xason is very close to breaking back into our realm.  I can give you the coordinates of at least two areas that have been weakened by space time to indicate this.”

Khrel nodded to Jaylen who accepted the coordinates from Asred with the intention to investigate said areas.

“And thus, we come to the reason I came to you in person. We are _running out of time_. Our scientists believe the tears may soon reach their apex. If we do nothing we are likely to be overrun.  I doubt if we have even weeks left,” There was a hint of desperation in Asred’s tone.

Khrel realized Asred could have sent a spy with this information, or even a messenger given the fact that the Gregorons loathed Palavi spies.  But the fact that he’d come himself when he was in essence the ruler of the Palavi while Wendora slept, was his way of imparting the urgency of the situation.

Asred seemed bothered by his hesitation and said, “Please Khrel, you _know_ I speak the truth.”

“I know you _think_ that you do. But we have been at this too long to take anything said at face value,” Khrel began.  “ _Who_ is your second in command?”

          “Lita. Why would you wish to know this?”

          “I want to know who I will be dealing with from here on out should _you_ not make it out of this.”  It wasn’t a threat, but Khrel wanted Asred to know just how easily they could end his life if they wanted to.  It left him to wonder if his goddess cared for them at all.  _“Why does Wendora not wake?_ Despite what you have said about Xason, she _must_ realize her vulnerable status with her two counterparts fully functioning.”

          “She must have her reasons.”

          “Such as?”

          “And if she had let me know, would you _also_ assume it was something I believed to be true … _that was_ _not_?”

          Khrel couldn’t help a small smile. _As expected_.  Asred was a High General through and through.  And despite the position of weakness he had come to them in, he would not back down.  “Asred, feel free to enjoy our hospitality, while we verify your statements.”

          Asred seemed to understand his dismissal and tilted his head in Khrel’s direction.  “I look forward to our working together.”

          Khrel watched the man be led away and wasn’t entirely sure what to think.  But he refused to panic before they could verify if Xason would be a threat to them again.  Instead of sentient followers, Xason had been known to use mindless vicious zombies with only one goal _… kill_.  If this monster was about to be unleashed on the universe once more, then perhaps life as they knew it would come to an end.

000

          Sinese flew into Khrel’s arms when he came home unexpectedly later that day.  They kissed for several minutes, Sinese not wanting to let go.

          “ _Nese,_ I take it you missed me,” Khrel said after they broke the kiss.  He gazed at Sinese’s lips glistening with his saliva fondly. “I have only been gone for a few hours.”

          “It may as well have been a year.” Sinese shrugged. “Call me selfish, I hate being apart from you; now that our relationship is finally on track.”

          Khrel kissed him briefly once more. “I share your sentiment.”

Sinese’s expression grew somber. “Is there anything I could help you with?” Khrel had been really vague when he’d left earlier that day.

“No,” Khrel replied softly.

“Would you even be able to talk to me about it?”

Khrel caressed the small of his back tenderly. “That depends. Are you planning to _stay here_ with me?”

Sinese grinned up at him. “There are a few loose ends I need to take care of on Etuca, but after _that_.” He shrugged. “Bounty hunting wasn’t what it was cracked up to be anyways.”

“You have just made my day,” Khrel stroked his pale cheek tenderly before guiding him to a nearby couch. “I can have Thesus take you to Etuca on a day of your choosing.”

“Thanks,” Sinese got comfortable in Khrel’s arms. “But now, tell me about _your_ day.”

“I would not burden you with these problems,” Khrel replied. He rested a hand on Sinese’s knee possessively.

“Do you think I’d accept the best of you but _not_ the worst? I know you have your soldiers, other commanders and Lord Xiyo to speak to, but consider that I am _not_ any of those guys. _Tell me_ your problems, I may surprise you with a different perspective,” Sinese insisted.

“It appears you already have,” Khrel smiled at him. “What do you know of the celestial beings in the universe?”

“Other than the names of the three gods, and that you kick ass and don’t really care about humans. That’s about it,” Sinese nodded.

“If only things were that simple,” Khrel began. “The three factions have been warring for as long as anyone can remember. We cannot ever agree upon the order of our territories, and at least one god is always trying to destroy the other.  But now it appears there may be another threat.”

“Something that could threaten the _three gods_?” Sinese thought that was unheard of.

“Yes, a former god. One that had been banished from our universe. But it appears he may be trying to find his way back.”

“And I take it this guy is bad news,” Sinese said.

Khrel nodded. “The worst of bad news. And now, Wendora’s faction is attempting to form an alliance in order to prevent Xason’s return.”

“But you don’t trust Wendora’s side,” Sinese surmised.

“We could never fully trust the other, it would be a fatal mistake.” Khrel squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds. “And I am being recalled to the war room.  The information I requested has come in.”

Sinese stood with Khrel. Pressing his body against his as they shared a parting kiss that promised so much more.  “If you can get here tonight there are a few things I would like to try out with you in the bedroom. Just to get your mind off work at least for a little bit.”  The glint in Khrel’s eyes indicated that he liked the sound of that.

“I will send word if I cannot make it back.” Khrel planted a brief kiss on the back of Sinese’s palm before once again taking his leave.

000

The coordinates had panned out, and the images of the spatial tears could now be seen on the viewer screen in the war room. It would seem Khrel would not be returning to Sinese this night.  He, along with Thesus and a few other commanders were to head to those coordinates and attempt to seal the tears.  If they failed, then they were to place barriers around the tears to slow a full breach while they searched for a longer-term solution.  Asred was to remain here until they returned.

If they’d brought him with them and he escaped and his information turned out to be a ploy, then he would have gotten one over on them. Khrel knew there was a fifty-fifty likelihood that he may have to kill Asred before this was all over.

He sent Sinese a message of his plans, knowing he wouldn’t even have time to return to kiss the younger man goodbye. He promised to be back in a few days.  As the men prepared to embark on their journey, Khrel couldn’t help feeling that something was about to go desperately wrong.

000

It had been two days since Khrel had left and Sinese was literally bored out of his mind. He was currently at the gym going through his exercise routine.  A part of him wished Khrel had allowed him to return to Etuca while he was gone, that way Sinese could get his finances in order. He really only wanted to get the rest of his money to Mrs. Meechum, for he knew he wouldn’t need it living on Joqur.  Everything here was free, his clothing his food, and Sinese wasn’t sure if it was because of his relationship to Khrel or if that was simply the way Gregoron society was set up.

He was about to head back to Khrel’s apartments when Ophal showed up. He was desperate for any news of Khrel so he strode briskly towards her to close the distance between them.  She greeted him with a hug, and Sinese had been initially surprised to learn that she was the daughter of a god. There was no spiritual pressure that preceded her that one would feel almost immediately when in the presence of Xiyo.  And she was usually so bubbly that she seemed the opposite of what a demigod should be.

“Is there anything you can tell me about how Khrel’s mission is going?” He asked.

Ophal shook her head. “No, I have not received word. But it should not be too much longer now, perhaps in another couple of days.”

Sinese wasn’t sure how he was going to survive that long.  But then a thought just occurred to him.  “Khrel had promised to allow me to take care of some unfinished business on Etuca. Thesus was supposed to take me, but he’s off with Khrel right now. I was wondering if –”

“I could take you,” Ophal offered easily.

Sinese was taken aback. “I know I need a Gregoron to escort me from Joqur, but I was thinking more along the lines of you asking someone else to take me.”

Ophal’s brow furrowed. “When I am perfectly capable of taking you myself? Plus, you can show me your old stomping grounds.”

Sinese realized that he really had no true reason to refuse, despite the fact that he thought such a chore was beneath the daughter of a god, but if she wanted to make a day of it, then why not.  This way, Khrel could complete his mission, and Sinese wouldn’t go stir crazy in the process.  He smiled broadly at her. “You know what, that sounds like a fantastic idea.”

000

The Gregorons were on their way back, having only been able to form barrier shields around the spatial tears. It had been unlikely they would be able to close them.  The tears likely needed to be breached completely, and at that time only a god would have any chance of sealing them once more.  They would be monitored day and night, and should Xason break free into their universe, they would know about it immediately.

Khrel was anxious to see Sinese for he couldn’t help this niggling feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach. Everything had been going so smoothly, their luck was probably about to change.   He’d banded together with several of his fellow Gregorons to form a space bubble that allowed them to travel at much faster speeds.  Still, it would take at least a galactic day to get back to Joqur.  His spies would have to be sent out to see what they could learn from the Palavi and Adakan forces.  In the meantime, he’d make sure to spend some quality time with Sinese.

000

People couldn’t stop staring at Ophal as she walked by Sinese’s side. Mrs. Meechum had practically gushed all over them when she thought they were a couple.  They’d left the orphanage only moments ago, with the Etuca sun still high overhead.  Sinese had promised to take Ophal to a local restaurant for some spicy food, and they were on the way there now.

“Your Mrs. Meechum was delightful,” Ophal giggled.

“If you liked her matchmaking skills I’m sure she would offer her services to you in the future,” Sinese teased.

“If only I were ready to settle down.” She glanced at him mischievously. “Like apparently you and Khrel are.”

Sinese shrugged, “Khrel and I are just taking it one day at a time.”

“Well, it is a good thing you now have an immortal lifespan. Just in case you decide to go a bit _longer_ than that,” She winked at him.

It took Sinese a minute to notice that the street they were walking down on was completely empty.  That was rare for this time of day.  “I wonder if there’s a festival around.” He could only assume that something must have garnered everyone’s attention.

Ophal clapped her hands together. “Ooh, we should go find out.”

“Normally the offspring of a god is powerful. But that is not the case with you … _is it?”_

Sinese felt a chill go up his spine as a strange voice filtered towards them.  He knew exactly who they were addressing, and it had only just occurred to him that Ophal may be in danger here.  He hadn’t asked if she was to bring an escort with her, and thought it would be okay if she remained in her human form and didn’t bring attention to herself.  But clearly, he’d been wrong on all those suppositions.  Perhaps if they could contact Joqur and let them know they required aid.

He couldn’t think further on the matter when two celestial beings emerged from a nearby alley.  They were not Gregoron, as they were rather pale with feathered wings and long tails that moved as if they had a life of their own. “What the …”

“They are Palavi.” Gone was Ophal’s carefree spirit as she glared at the intruders.  She didn’t raise her voice above a whisper. “Sinese, _you need to run_.” She then positioned her body in front of him in a protective stance.

“ _No way_ , they’re after _you,_ it’s best if _you_ run and _I_ hold them off,” Sinese insisted.

“Please _go_ while I distract them.” Ophal took a few steps in the intruders’ direction.  “Your High General is currently within Joqur seeking our aid. _Why_ do you come to us with hostile intent?”

“There is no need for hostilities, come with us quietly and blood will not be spilled.” The same Palavi who had spoken the first time advanced upon them.

“Why would you want me? Is there some bargain you wish my father to strike with you?” Ophal demanded.

“You are the cursed one. Who said anything about wanting _you_?” The Palavi’s eyes then flicked from Ophal to Sinese who still stood behind her. He turned to his companions before uttering two chilling words. _“Get him.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sinese watched wide eyed as Ophal’s dress tore down the back when her wings came forth.  Dark horns erupted from her hairline and her eyes turned into glowing crimson orbs. Summoned daggers appeared in her hands when she moved to stop the second Palavi from rushing Sinese.  He had to admit she appeared fearsome, but the words the Palavi had said only moments before continued to echo in his head. But soon, the sound of clashing blades catapulted him into action. 

He quickly looked around for a weapon and wished that he still had his phaser.  He found an old broom handle with some garbage and prepared to assist Ophal any way he could.  A part of him thought he should run. These men wanted _him_ for a reason, but what could it be other than to use him against Khrel?  But even if his and Khrel’s relationship was to the point where the man would fight to get him back, wouldn’t it make more sense to take Ophal for the same reason?

The first Palavi who had spoken continued to stare at him, he didn’t even spare a glance at his companion to see how he was handling Ophal.

_Come with me, and she will be spared._

Sinese swallowed when he realized the man had spoken to him telepathically. Khrel hadn’t spoken to him that way before and he hadn’t thought it possible because he wasn’t a celestial.

_If they knew who you really were, then they would have realized you are capable of conversing this way._

_Who are you?_ Sinese’s eyes widened as he realized this Palavi may actually know something about his past and possibly his birth parents.

 _I am Tren, and you Sinese, will be the salvation of people everywhere._ Tren attacked then, slamming a wave of power into Ophal sending her flying into a nearby building. One of her wings crumpled, but she flew back towards them seconds later.

Tren held a single hand up, and Ophal froze in midair. “You are no match for us. Though I find your eagerness to protect this one … admirable.”

“If you do not release us _this instant,_ my father will see to it that—”

Sinese’s jaw fell open when he heard the sickening sound of Ophal’s neck breaking. Her body was held awkwardly in the air as all aspects of her transformation vanished before she fell to the ground in a heap.

“You bastard!” Sinese raised the stick in preparation to attack Tren when he found himself immobile as well.

“She is not dead, although the curse she suffers from has left her weak, she is _still_ an immortal.  She will wake in the hour.” Tren approached him. “But as for you … _you are coming with us_.”

Sinese began to struggle against the hold on him, but found his limbs simply wouldn’t budge.  He was about to scream for help when a darkness began to encircle his brain. The stick fell from his grip and seconds later, he was unconscious.

000

There was a slight smirk on Asred’s face as he sat in a well-guarded cell on Joqur. _It was done._   Now it was time for him to say goodbye to this place.  His bonds prevented him from using his magic, but he wouldn’t need it when the hollowed-out teeth in the back of his mouth would release a deadly poison. Thus, allowing him to escape this fleshy prison and return to his original body back on the shadow world of Lazar, where it would be impossible for anyone to use spirit bind to track him or the remnant they had just acquired.

Khrel had been right not to trust him. However, his fellow High General had put trust in his safeguards to protect them.  But those safeguards had failed for Asred had grown this clone from tissues of his original body.  And after spelling his consciousness to this flesh, the Gregorons had no way of knowing that he hadn’t truly been in any danger. Perhaps if he’d met with Xiyo, the god may have figured it out. But Asred counted on gods being too arrogant to deal with the small stuff, and thus his plan had worked out perfectly.

As the poison began to dissolve in his mouth, he realized he wouldn’t mind being an insect on the wall to witness the rage Khrel would fly into when he realized that he’d been foiled on his own plane.

000

 

Khrel was inundated with telepathic messages when his team arrived in Joqur. Apparently Asred had been up to no good, for his body had been found in his cell, an obvious suicide. Whether or not the man was really dead remained to be seen.

But that wasn’t the lot of it, apparently Ophal had taken Sinese to Etuca and they’d been attacked by Palavi. Khrel was regretting the fact that he hadn’t been able to murder Asred himself.

 _How are they?_ He asked Zaylen who had been relaying most of the report.

 _Ophal was injured but she will recover,_ Zaylen responded.

 _Give me a few minutes to see Sinese and I will meet you in the war room._ Khrel was anxious to verify for himself that Sinese was not hurt. However, Zaylen’s next words stopped him cold.

_Sir, Sinese was taken._

Khrel changed directions and headed for the war room, they would have this conversation in person.  _Taken._ He had to focus on what that meant, they hadn’t killed him but had captured him for some reason. None of this made any sense. He’d need to speak to Ophal in person in order to figure out what was going on.

He saw Thesus on his way into the war room. The fellow commander sent him his thoughts.

_I am on my way to Etuca now to see if any clues were left behind._

Khrel acknowledged his departure before turning his attention to Zaylen. He’d left the man in charge and had returned to utter chaos.  Zaylen’s ebony eyes that resembled his own gazed at him stoically. Their prisoner was dead, Ophal had been injured and Sinese _taken._   It all couldn’t’ have been a coincidence.  And it was likely that Asred’s presence here had been part of the plan all along.

“I did not know Ophal was going to take him to Etuca. But I know that is no excuse.” Zaylen stood firm ready to take any punishment for his failures that Khrel saw fit.  His shoulder length ebony hair streaked with bluish black was pulled into a tight queue at his nape.

A muscle ticked in Khrel’s jaw but he did not reprimand him. “Where is she?”

“The Princess is resting in her quarters,” Zaylen replied.

Khrel realized she’d probably been questioned many times over already. But Sinese’s life was at stake, and she’d just have to rest later. He left the war room without another word to Zaylen.

The trek to Ophal’s quarters located in the heavens wing at the very top of Heaven’s Tower took less than five minutes.  The only thing Khrel could think of was what was being done to Sinese.  They’d needed him alive for a reason, that should have comforted him, but it didn’t.

Ophal was sitting up in bed after he’d been shown to her room. Her wounds had already healed so she looked none the worse for the wear, but the guilty expression she wore on her face said it all. She blamed herself for Sinese’s capture and Khrel being here was probably only going to make that worse.

“I told him to _run,_ but he _did not_.”  Ophal lowered her gaze as she wrung her hands together. “He wanted _me_ to run, thinking that they were there for me. But no…”  She was struggling to hold back tears. “All they had wanted from the beginning … was _him_.”

“Ophal, I need you to think. Did you hear them say anything that would indicate _why_?”  If he was going to find Sinese, he’d need as much information as possible.  He could contact the Palavi and demand him back, but there was very little likelihood of that happening. And Xiyo would never authorize an all-out war, for one man.  If he couldn’t find a diplomatic solution, then there would be no getting Sinese back at all. Like Joqur, only Palavi could travel to their home plane of Sranla. Khrel wouldn’t be getting in without an invitation, and one wasn’t likely to be extended unless he had something to bargain with.

“I am sorry, Khrel.” Fat tears began to pour down Ophal’s face. “I do not _know_ why they took him.”

Khrel balled his palms into a fist and attempted to bring his emotions under control.  “There is no choice then, I must contact Sranla.”

_My son, come to me._

Khrel heard Xiyo’s summons loud and clear. He excused himself and followed the pull of the spiritual pressure that would lead him to Xiyo. He found the god on the roof overlooking the entire city of Joqur.  The heavens lava swirled around the borders before the buildings began. It was the unique thing on each plane that would bind to the physiology of the celestial beings living there. It existed around both Sranla and Lakka, home planes of the Palavi and Adakans.

“I hope you can forgive my error in allowing the Palavi High General to come here.” Xiyo turned to look at Khrel. “He is not dead, when he poisoned that body, I sensed his spirit leaving.”

Khrel scoffed. “Then he is still the one in charge pulling the strings. I wonder if _anything_ he said to me was even true.”  The spatial breaches had been very real. But still, _everything_ Asred had stated was suspect.  “Do you know _why_ they would want, Sinese?”

“Another ploy perhaps? To throw us off their true motives,” Xiyo suggested.

Khrel shook his head. “No, this seems almost personal.” But no one other than those living on Joqur knew of his relationship with Sinese. And he was certain there were no other spying devices here of current.  But what if Asred had somehow been spying on them during his captivity? That would explain how he’d known to have men go to Etuca to capture Sinese.  But that would also indicate that he’d been in full communication with his people while in lockdown. None of that made any sense because it was virtually impossible.  “Will you not allow me to contact them?”

“In time. But for now, you must not show your hand. If they realize your desire to have Sinese back, it may only make matters worse for him.”  Xiyo pressed a palm to his shoulder. “Your human is strong, I have sensed a great fire inside him. Trust that he will get through this.”

Khrel knew he’d been dismissed when Xiyo turned and left, and he also knew he’d been given his marching orders.  He wouldn’t defy them, no matter how much he wanted to. He’d worked with Xiyo too long not to trust the man’s advice on matters. _Please, Sinese, stay safe however you can._  The ex-bounty hunter was smart, he’d seen trouble coming at him and managed to escape it when they’d first met.  Khrel could only hope that those skills would not desert him now.

000

Sinese’s hands were bound behind his back; his body lying on his side when he first came to.  The hard surface his face was pressed against was quite uncomfortable. He groaned as he twisted into a sitting position.  There was low light, but he appeared to be in some sort of storage room with no obvious exits. His mouth was not bound, so he did what was expected of him and called for help.

When his throat became parched and dry he began tugging against the metal cuffs. All that served to do was scrape the skin around his wrists raw.  He looked around, hoping to find something that would aid in his escape.  There were a series of boxes that were sealed closed and he knew he would have no way of opening them with his current handicaps.

Sinese sagged against his bonds as a weariness washed over him.  What would Khrel do when he learned Sinese was missing? Would he come after him or write off their budding affair as one that wasn’t meant to be?  He had been on the brink of giving up everything for Khrel, thus the reason he’d gone to Etuca to handle some final affairs, now he wished he hadn’t made that decision.  The Palavi would never have gotten to them on Joqur.

Sinese felt a sting near the back of his eyes but quickly stamped it down. He would not cry, _not here_ and _not now_.  It wasn’t over yet, not as long as he still drew breath.  He was more than a little surprised when a totally seamless door opened to the right of him and Tren walked in.

The Palavi was minus his beautiful wings and tail. At the moment, he wore a green jacket over faded brown trousers. Sinese wasn’t used to seeing celestial beings dress this shabbily, perhaps it was how they blended in when stalking the streets of Etuca.  A handsome face did peer at him intently keeping up with the fact that these celestials did not do ugly.  Although, Sinese could care less about his looks at this point and just wanted out of here.

“Where am I?  And why have you brought me here?!” He demanded.

“Alpha Quadrant, an abandoned warehouse,” Tren replied casually.

Sinese was taken aback by the answer, and had certainly expected the man to either ignore him or be outright vague. Of course, it could also be a well-prepared lie. “Where in Alpha Quadrant?” He needed to get his bearings of what world he was on.

“You shall have to save the rest of your questions for Asred, he should be here soon.”

“I had thought I’d be taken to the Palavi plane,” Sinese began. Then another thought occurred to him.  “Wait a minute… the rest of your people don’t know about this, _do they_?”

The word freelance, came to mind like Sinese had been in the bounty hunting world. But something about what these guys were doing was far more sinister.  Especially since it involved kidnapping. Sinese only ever dealt in materials during his trade, _never people_.  It left him wondering who had requested him and why.  Then what Tren had said earlier came back to him. “So, you are suggesting the Gregorons don’t know who I really am. But _you do_?”  Sinese was almost pleading with him now. “ _Who am I?”_

“Who are you indeed,” Came the voice of a newcomer that strode in behind Tren.

Tren quickly took his leave, allowing Sinese to come face to face with a Palavi who had to be High General Asred.  He was confused, he’d heard Ophal say Asred was a captive on Joqur. It wasn’t likely that they had released him, so _how_ had he escaped to be here now?

“It is good to know that some prophecies are not all a waste of time.” Asred towered above him. The dark blue tunic he wore across broad shoulders was cinched at his narrow waist. Powerful muscled legs were encased in a shimmering white leather, with matching boots. He was so handsome, and almost ethereal in appearance the way his pale hair fell against his shoulders.  While he looked like an angel, it was clear he was anything but.  “Do you know _why_ you are important to us?”

Sinese lowered his gaze and shook his head. “I’m nobody.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I was left at an orphanage with nothing!” Sinese hadn’t meant to shout but it just came out.

“Your parents likely couldn’t take care of you. All of you together would have attracted attention.” Asred lowered his gaze to the silver pendant that had slipped out of Sinese’s shirt. “The material that is made from was considered to have shielding properties.  But the power has waned over thousands of years, therefore yours is practically useless now.”

Sinese looked down at the pendant and then back at Asred’s handsome face, his confusion evident.

Asred chuckled and seemed to take pity on Sinese.  “I will tell you a story. Long ago, two of the gods did not particularly hate each other.  They procreated and the child became a hybrid.  That child was then lost to them, but not before he continued the hybrid line.  The potency of the blood weakened with each new generation, making them appear completely human, and virtually impossible to track, with no characteristics whatsoever from _either_ god.”

Sinese listened quietly to the story as he began to put two and two together.

“It is likely there is only a spec of blood left in the mortals that carry the trait. But that is _all_ we need.”

“You think I’m one of these hybrids,” Sinese stated.

“Not think, _I know you are_.”  Asred smiled. “We have been searching for one for hundreds of years. I had not expected that in locating one, I would also strike a blow to my Gregoron counterpart.”  Asred knelt before him so that they were at eye level.   “Did you enjoy having his hands upon you? Did you writhe in pleasure as Khrel made use of your lovely body? I shall have you _know_ that the Palavi are much better lovers. Our orgies are the thing of _legends.”_

When Asred rubbed a tapered finger against Sinese’s cheek, he immediately pulled away to the sounds of Asred’s laughter.

“Not to worry, I do not desire you in that way, and I would never accept Khrel’s leavings.”

Sinese knew he should be offended by what Asred said but all he cared about was learning what was to happen next.  “So, you’ve _got me_ and I’m one of these hybrids, but that doesn’t explain what you _want_ with me?”

“The proper term is _remnant_. And as for what I want with you.” There was a sinister grin on Asred’s handsome face. “You will find out soon enough.” He came to his feet. “In the meantime, enjoy your stay here. If you behave, then perhaps we shall be hospitable.”

Sinese watched the man leave as a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  Whatever Asred wanted to use him for, Sinese knew it was nothing good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had only been one day since Sinese was missing but Xiyo had finally acquiesced and allowed Khrel to contact Sranla. He’d had Thesus attempt to find his lover using spirit guide if only to verify that Sinese was indeed being held there. But when it failed almost immediately, Khrel realized that Asred had likely planned for every inevitability. The only lead they had left was contacting Sranla directly.  He was told immediately that Asred was not available to take his call, therefore he asked to speak to Lita instead.  He would choose his words carefully in order to determine what she knew.

Khrel was kept waiting for at least half an hour before the serene face of a beautiful Palavi female filled his virtual screen in the war room. “I thank you for taking my call, Commander Lita.”

“Is this some emergency that cannot wait, I am _not_ the one you should be speaking to.”  Lita tilted her chin upward in a haughty fashion, no doubt in an effort to overcompensate for the fact that Khrel out ranked her.

It was a trait they’d picked up from the gods they served.  Asred was his equal counterpart, and Lita as his second was beneath Khrel.  Khrel had opted not to choose a single second, for he knew several of his commanders could serve in that role, including Thesus, and Zaylen. But Lita was in essence already showing that she was ill equipped to deal with a High General -- who was not her own -- head on.

“My concern is actually for High General Asred.  Do you know anything about the mission he is on?”

Lita looked incredulous. “I do not understand why you would even assume that is a conversation we can discuss.”

“He may be in danger, I understand there is no love lost between us, but have you heard from him in the last couple days?” Khrel knew this was a gamble. Asred had somehow been able to contact the goons who had taken Sinese on Etuca.  Which meant he could have still been in contact with Lita and the rest of Sranla.

Lita was silent for a few moments as she seemed to ponder his question. “It is not unusual for there to be no contact for several days. What sort of danger do you believe him to be in?”

“We should meet, in a neutral quadrant. As the Palavi know well, there are _ears_ everywhere.”

“I fear I cannot agree to this.  You of all people should know that if the High General is compromised, then the Palavi will need _me_ more than ever,” Lita explained.

“I mean you no harm.  Of course, if Wendora were awake, that would take an extra burden off your shoulders. Do you not find it _interesting_ that she has chosen sleep, despite these chaotic times?” Khrel asked her.

“You should count yourself lucky that the goddess does not wish to involve herself in a pointless war,” Lita seethed.

Xiyo had believed the same thing, but Khrel had to wonder if something else wasn’t going on.  “When next you speak to Asred, do be sure to find out exactly what he had been up to.  Blind trust in a High General that may have gone rogue will not do you _or your_ goddess any good.”  The screen went blank, indicating that Lita had ended the call.  She may not believe him, but he hoped he’d planted the seeds of doubt.

Thesus entered the room then, and had only left prior to give Khrel some privacy for his call.   Although he had heard everything as Khrel wanted. “You think Asred has really gone rogue?”

“Think about it, all the trouble that he went through to spell that clone with his consciousness.  Not to mention he must have used a skill similar to spirit guide in order to find and locate Sinese.” Khrel rubbed his palm down his face.  They had not been out smarted by an enemy like this in a very long time.  “It is almost as if some dark force is helping him.”

“I wish spirit guide could work in this case if only to learn more about Sinese’s parents.  I suspect only knowledge of who they were would give us an idea as to what Asred wants with him.”

“I will need to keep reaching out to Lita. I hope she is smarter than she appears.” Khrel stood and left.  His destination was a nearby cafeteria. He’d not wanted to go home since Sinese had been taken.  Seeing the man’s personal items around the apartments would strain his heart more than it was already.

Sinese had trusted Khrel to be his protector, and he had failed him horribly.  For the second time since he’d met Sinese, he’d allowed someone else to get their hands on him and possibly hurt him. But there would not be a third time. Khrel vowed that if Sinese returned to him safely, he would never allow something like this to happen to him again.

000

Sinese remained still as Tren held a bottle of cool water to his parched lips.  When he’d drunk his fill, the man then began to feed him fruit from a small bowl. Sinese had wanted to refuse nourishment at first, knowing that they apparently needed him alive for something.  But then he also realized that starvation would leave him in a weakened state and possibly unable to escape.

One of the more humiliating forms of his captivity was the fact that Tren would have to assist him in relieving himself. A lone chamber pot lay in a corner, but Sinese was not untied even to be able to handle his own cock when it came to taking a piss.  He had no doubt this warehouse had modern facilities. But for whatever reason he would not be let out of this storeroom.

At one point when Tren was helping him pull his pants back up, he’d noticed that the Palavi had become hard.  The bulge in his beige pants had been unmistakable.  Sinese had said nothing, not wanting to arouse the man further. Asred may have claimed to have no interest in him, but that didn’t mean his subordinates felt the same.

After Sinese ate a few grapes and some strawberries, he turned his head away. “How long do you intend to keep me here?”

“I have told you before, save _all_ your questions for Asred.”

“But he’s not here right now, is he? And he’s stuck you with babysitting duty when clearly you know _nothing_ ,” Sinese spat at him.

Tren looked at him as if he was unsure what to do or say for a few moments. “Forgive me, I have not spent much time in the company of humans. I do wish I could make you more comfortable though.”

Sinese saw the look of sincerity in hazel eyes and for the first time wondered if he could use Tren’s attraction to him to escape.  “I would love to be able to hold my own cock when I piss, or even a mattress … something soft to sleep on.”

Tren nodded his understanding. He gathered the unfinished food before taking his leave.

Sinese sighed as he was once again left alone.  He had to find a way to let Khrel know where he was or simply that he was alright.  He didn’t want Ophal blaming herself for his capture or to be used as a pawn for whatever scheme the Palavi were cooking up.

It seemed there was no help for it, he’d have to seduce Tren and do so before Asred came back from wherever he’d gone.  It broke his heart to realize that he’d in essence be betraying Khrel. But hopefully the man would understand that in a life or death situation, he had to do what he had to do.

000

Sinese had made up his mind that the next time Tren visited he needed to try to escape. He glanced at his wrists which were now bound in front of him with bandages beneath the cuffs. Tren had removed them only once in order to treat the raw cuts caused by the bindings.  Sinese wasn’t sure if this was another sign of the man’s empathy towards him and something that he could use to his benefit.

He wagered he’d been here for at least three days, although he had no way to judge night and day. The seamless door allowed no light into the storage room when closed, and a dim lighting system located on the ceiling beyond a grate was the only thing that kept Sinese from pitch blackness.   This warehouse was likely of human origins, for he heard an old-fashioned key jingle in the door each time Tren entered.  It was likely the man still had the key on him when in the room.  If Sinese could get to it and lock him in, it certainly wouldn’t keep a being like Tren for very long but perhaps it would give Sinese a head start.

When Tren entered later that day, it was to bring him a blanket with pillows.  When it seemed, he wasn’t going to stay longer, Sinese stopped him.

“Please, I could really use a bath.”

Tren shook his head silently at him.

“Not even a bowl with some water?” Sinese pleaded.  His heart dropped when the man turned and exited.  How was he going to manage to seduce Tren if the man didn’t throw him a bone?

It was only perhaps five minutes later when Tren returned carrying a small bucket and his meal for the day which appeared to be a baked potato with a fork sticking out of it.   Sinese realized that perhaps all was not lost when the bucket with warm soapy water and a sponge was placed next to him.

“Thank you, although I think I’ll need some help.” Sinese glanced down at his hands which were still cuffed in front of him.  Tren seemed to ponder the situation briefly before unlocking the cuffs, he placed them on a nearby box then gazed at Sinese expectantly.

“You don’t say much, do you?” Sinese commented as he begun to remove his clothing. He could have only taken off his shirt and wiped himself down, leaving his pants for some modesty. But Tren had already seen his cock, and total nudity would help if Sinese was going to manage to seduce the Palavi.

His hair was a tangled mess, and he attempted to comb his fingers through it before taking the sponge from the water.  He squeezed it over his head, dampening the yellow blond tendrils.  He knew the hair would now cling to his skin provocatively.

Remembering his time at the Lapusa Blossom may not have been pleasant, but the skills he’d learned there would now come in handy.  He began to clean himself, moving the sponge down his long pale limbs in slow sweeping strokes. He glanced up briefly, his eyes half obscured by damp lashes to see Tren gazing at him intently.  The bulge in the Palavi’s pants was back. _Score._

Sinese turned to give Tren his back, before rubbing the sponge along his ass crack.  He stroked slowly and deliberately, imagining Tren’s gaze following his every movement.  Finally, he returned the sponge to the bucket, his bath complete.

“Do you have a towel?” When Tren looked at him like he couldn’t comprehend the question, Sinese simply shrugged. “I suppose I could air dry.” He then slowly closed the distance between them. “How can I thank you for your kindness?” He licked his bottom lip before glancing at Tren’s pink ones.  He was now so close that his hair tickled some of the exposed areas of skin on Tren’s body.

“What are you doing to me?” Tren swallowed. “Is this part of your _power_?”

Sinese chuckled. “If you find me desirable, there is nothing magical about that.” He then fell to his knees and pulled on Tren’s pants as he went.   When the Palavi’s hard cock popped out, he wasted no time and took it in his mouth. The penis was warm, and pulsed with the blood that engorged it. A velvet sheath over a living weapon.  Tren’s taste was musky, and all male, but not unpleasant.  Sinese was aghast that he was doing this with someone other than Khrel.  And a part of him couldn’t help the pain that squeezed his chest at the thought of his current betrayal.

Tren’s cock throbbed between his lips and Sinese was almost certain he’d have him coming in no time.  He was fascinated by the pale silver pubes that cradled Tren’s sex.  They seemed to sparkle in the low light.  He called forth the skills he’d learned at the Lapusa Blossom, placing Tren’s cockhead to the very back of his throat and pulling back just in time to prevent gagging.  He glanced up to see Tren staring at him with a sexual intensity in those hazel eyes.

When Tren suddenly pulled his cock away, Sinese was surprised that the Palavi had possessed the willpower to stop.  However, when Sinese found himself being bent over one of the nearby boxes, he realized that stopping was not Tren’s intent at all.  He squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for penetration, willing his body to become aroused so that his ass would begin secreting its lubrication.

He thought of Khrel, lying above him and pummeling into him with such finesse. It did the trick. He became wet just as he felt Tren thrust two fingers into him. The fingers scissored briefly before they were removed moments later which prompted Sinese to glance behind him. He saw Tren bring those fingers to his moist lips before sucking deep.

Sinese swallowed against a dryness in his throat as he saw the look of rapture on Tren’s face as the Palavi tasted him.  He quickly turned away which only served to heighten the sensations when he felt Tren kneel behind him before gripping his hips and spreading Sinese’s ass cheeks. The Palavi brought his open mouth to Sinese’s dripping hole.

Feather soft licks in the beginning soon became outright sucking and slathering from a very experienced tongue.  When it dipped inside him, thrusting urgently, Sinese didn’t have to work hard to fake a moan. The crushing guilt over enjoying this for even a moment almost flagged his erection. But he knew he had to concentrate, for this was his only chance at freedom.

Two fingers returned to help loosen him, as Tren moved on his attention to Sinese’s balls, sucking first one then the other into his wet, willing mouth. When one of those fingers jammed against his prostate, Sinese yelled out briefly and began to come.

He felt the world twist on its axis as he was flipped easily before Tren positioned himself between Sinese’s legs to catch his spurting cock between those glistening pink lips.  Sinese felt as if he were having an out of body experience to see this Palavi stranger pleasuring him and bringing him to release; something he’d never have thought possible with anyone else since becoming intimate with Khrel.

The pink tongue he could feel curling around his still shooting cock seemed almost prehensile.  It slathered all down his shaft, coating his cock in a thick layer of saliva.  Sinese wanted to pull away, to reject Tren with all his might. But deep down, he had to admit that so far, the Palavi was a fantastic lover. Had Asred not been lying when he’d boasted of Palavi orgies? Sinese honestly hadn’t cared to find out.

When he was finally sucked dry, he saw Tren licking his lips like a cat after a bowl of milk, before he was once again flipped onto his stomach. There were no further preliminaries as Tren’s thick cock was thrust into him.

_Think of Khrel. Think of Khrel._

 As Tren set a pounding rhythm, Sinese bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.  He knew there was only one reason this betrayal of Khrel hurt so much. The tightening around his chest could only mean one thing. _He loved Khrel._  And if he ever got out of this, he wasn’t sure if Khrel would forgive him.

The soft pants that escaped Tren’s lips indicated that the man had quite a handle on his passion. Sinese took deep breaths as his prostate was once again jammed repeatedly with each snap of Tren’s hips.  His cock began to reawaken, and for the first time he wondered if perhaps he’d not thought this plan through properly.  It was bad enough that he came once, but he’d need his wits about him when Tren finally released in order to catch the Palavi off guard.

The slopping sounds of Tren’s cock ploughing easily through his well lubricated ass was quite burdensome to listen to.  When the Palavi’s hand’s slid beneath Sinese’s body to fondle his nipples, he felt them stiffen involuntarily.

_Think of Khrel, Think of Khrel._

He wasn’t sure how long they were going at it, possibly ten or fifteen minutes -- though it felt like hours – when Tren finally emptied himself into him.

_It was over, finally!_

He waited for the man to roll off him, using Tren’s distraction by his release to slip a hand inside his jacket pocket and locate the door key.  He realized it was now or never. Grabbing the fork from the plate with the potato, Sinese stabbed Tren in the neck before running for the door.  The man’s angry yells accompanied him as he ran outside before turning the key in the lock and breaking it.

Sinese barely took a second to assess his environment before he began to run once more. What appeared to be an abandoned office building with pillars and empty desks with chairs greeted him.  He could see a window in the distance and made his way towards it. The fact that he was naked and could feel the leavings of his recent coupling running down his legs gave him no pause. He regretted not having his clothes but he’d simply have to improvise on his way to freedom. The outside light was muted through the windows, almost like a permanent partial eclipse of the sun. He couldn’t fathom where he was.

Sinese was grateful that he finally caught a break when he realized they were only on the second floor of the building and he should be able to jump down to the grassy field below once he got the window open.  He could see a forest line of trees in the distance, if he could make it there, perhaps he would then lose his pursuers.

However, when the windows all around him shattered, he realized that the game was already up. He saw when Asred lowered himself from above in his true Palavi form, wings flapping at minimal to maintain his hover.

“ _You_ are far more resourceful than I thought.” Asred raised his palm, and a biting wind slammed into Sinese which sent him flying backward.

A yelp of pain escaped Sinese’s lips when his bare back made firm contact with one of the desks.  He watched through agony filled eyes as Asred landed and entered the building, one other Palavi following behind him.

 _“You_ are no longer on guard duty.”  Asred said to someone standing behind Sinese.

He glanced up to see Tren, a look of hatred now filled those hazel eyes that had only recently been filled with lust and pleasure.  The small wound on Tren’s neck also healed before Sinese’s eyes.

“My apologies, High General.” Tren lowered his head in shame.

“We leave here in one day; the final breach is almost ready.” Asred then turned to his other companion. “Fenis, I hope you _do not_ find this man desirable. You are to take over his watch.”

“Not for sex, but I would find him interesting to torment.” Fenis stared at Sinese with a sinister look in his eyes.

There was a smirk on Asred’s face. “Feel free, but do not leave any permanent marks. We have _plans_ for him.”

“As you wish, High General.” Fenis then strode towards Sinese before hauling him to his feet.

Sinese could feel an electric charge where the man held him by the arm on the way back to the stock room.  The door was now off its hinges but Sinese suspected that wouldn’t be a problem for them when it came to fixing it.

“Some enjoy to see the faces men make when they are in the throes of pleasure,” Fenis began. “I enjoy the faces they make when they are in utter agony. You shall see.”

Sinese felt a chill go down his spine. Had he just made things a hundred times worse for himself?  He was beginning to suspect that he’d traded a fairly kind guard for a totally sadistic one.

000

Lita sat on the highest point located within Sranla. They called it the sky needle as this building towered over everything else and was the home of Wendora when she returned to flesh and blood after a long sleep.

She sat with her legs crossed and her palms open facing the sky.  All attempts to contact Asred had failed, and what the Gregoron High General had said did not sit right with her.  Nerves fluttered throughout her entire being as she knew she was doing something that was not regulation.  The only person who was to commune with a god was that gods’ High General.  Lita had never heard of any exceptions other than direct offspring.

But with the doubt Khrel had raised in her mind about Asred, she realized she had to make sure that Asred was not in trouble, and if so perhaps only Wendora could help.  Lita had never been privy to their conversations. And would only receive a general report from Asred after he’d communed with Wendora.

Her eyes were closed tightly as the lids flickered back and forth, she concentrated on reaching the goddess that had birthed the Palavi race. _Please hear me oh great Lady Wendora, I desperately need your guidance._  She repeated this statement over and over, in the hopes that she’d be heard.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, the warmth of the heavens lava illuminated her face.  Lita was a Palavi patriot through and through. She could tell that High General Khrel hadn’t thought much of her.  She wasn’t even sure why Asred had chosen her as his second when in her mind there had been other more qualified Palavi for the job. However, she liked to believe that Asred had seen her patriotism and had decided her worth there and then.

Lita realized that if she were human, her limbs would have already been cramped from sitting in this position for so long. She would keep at it provided her assistant continued to heed her orders not to be disturbed.

_Lady Wendora, I know I am not your High General, therefore I understand if you choose to ignore me.  But what I do now is out of a great love for you and our people. Please … speak with me._

Lita sighed inwardly when there was still nothing but silence.  A single tear trickled down her cheek as she was faced with the alarming outcome of her failure.  But suddenly, a distinct spiritual pressure began to coalesce around her.

Lita’s eyes flew open, when a mist of white and pink began to surround her.  She came to her feet in shock and surprise when that mist took on a humanoid shape.  She had only wanted to commune with the goddess, but as it turned out, Lita had actually summoned her awake!

It took several minutes for Wendora’s body to fully form, the goddess was naked as was to be expected, for physical clothing could not accompany their intangible form when they went to sleep. Lita thought the goddess looked exactly as she had remembered when she’d seen her a few hundred years ago. That was the last time Wendora had walked this plane.

Stark white silky hair flowed well below her buttocks with intricate braids at her temples to keep the hair from falling into her face.  Firm breasts were silver tipped, and the gunmetal hairs between her thighs seemed to sparkle against her almost translucent pale skin.

“I …” Lita was suddenly at a loss for words.  She watched as Wendora’s opaque white gaze slowly began to form the lines that indicated a pupil.  It made her realize that the woman was indeed looking directly at Lita, her face unsmiling. “I did not mean to wake you, my lady. I only required your guidance.”

“ _Where_ is Asred?” Wendora strode towards Lita slowly.

“I have not been able to contact him as of yet. I know you chose sleep despite what he has told you of our skirmishes with the other celestials in the last year, but –”

“Of what do you speak, Commander?” Wendora’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Asred has _not_ communed with me in _years_.”

Lita’s mouth fell open as she realized the Gregoron High General had been right.  If Asred was not keeping Wendora up to date on important matters, then he’d betrayed her as her High General.  But it made Lita wonder just _what else_ her superior had been up to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave an extra chapter this week, because it is relatively short.

**Chapter 13**

 Khrel stood with his team gathered in the war room. He sensed they were running out of time for there was activity at the breach. The spatial tears were pulsing, throbbing like an actual heartbeat but had yet to completely break.  An entire army of Gregorons were stationed at each breach.  If Xason did break free, it was likely he would be in a weakened form. At which point Xiyo would travel to the area of his entrance and attempt to destroy him.  There was no guarantee that he would win, for Xason had been more powerful than the other three gods originally.  But if they wanted life as they knew it to continue, Xason had to be stopped.

This was a crisis warranting the power of the three gods together.  But Wendora still slept, and Lhakos had raised hostilities against the other factions in but the last year.  It was unlikely the three could ever work together on a matter like this because the trust simply was not there.  The weaker faction of celestials were always sitting on their heels, waiting for either of the major powers to blink.  If their power levels shifted in the slightest, it would open the door for more conflicts, even with those parties considered beneath them.

They continued to monitor the breaches for the next several hours, but they did nothing but pulse and glow. Khrel had wanted to lead one of the armies personally. But if Xason came through with an army of mindless minions at the other breach, then Khrel would still be useless despite his best efforts.

He felt he was on the verge of going stir crazy, when he was informed that Lita had contacted him. He exited the war room to an adjoining office to take the call in private. When Lita’s face appeared on the screen, he stated the obvious. “I did not expect to hear from you again.”

“It seemed that some of what you said was true,” Lita got right to the point. “My goddess has requested that we coordinate in order to find and stop whatever Asred is up to.”

“Lady Wendora is awake.” Khrel was astounded by the news.

“Yes.  If you still wish to meet, I have been given the go ahead.”

“We may not have time for that face to face meeting. I will share with you Asred’s recent betrayal of us. If you will be honest in your response as to what you knew about it.” Khrel went on to explain that Asred had turned himself in, only he hadn’t really.  But had apparently come here so that he could get his hooks into Sinese.

“I was not aware of any of this.”  Lita seemed mollified that her superior had engaged in such tactics without telling her. “And you have no idea what he could want with this human boy?”

“No.  But the breaches are real, and we know Xason is trapped beyond.  Is it too far-fetched to believe that Asred may be working with him?” It was not a notion Khrel had wanted to consider.  As a High General, to betray one’s god was practically unheard of.  It was a bond that was unbreakable, unshakeable.  High General’s captured by the enemy would have to be executed, for there was no way they would ever turn on their god.  Was it possible Asred had been seduced away from Wendora? Or did his mind somehow turn against her on his own?

“What you speak of is _blasphemy_.”  Lita’s face blanched at the idea.

“Find me a better answer then. I will relay to Lord Xiyo your goddess wishes of cooperation. “

Lita nodded and then the screen went blank.  Khrel was almost certain now that Asred had turned against Wendora.  It meant that Lita was likely to become the new Palavi High General and in short order.  She seemed uncertain at times but Khrel liked her.  He sensed her passion and loyalty which were traits that Asred was wholly lacking.

000

The screams that filled his ears sounded almost foreign.  But Sinese knew they fell from his lips as Fenis continued his torture.  He lay naked on the floor of the stock room, his body completely immobile but his eyes wide open practically bulging from his head as Fenis sent electrical surge after surge through his body.

It felt like his insides were being fried, sizzling and bursting to a bloody pulpy mess.  But he knew if that actually were the case then he’d have already expired from such cruelty.  No, Fenis was doing something else on a different level that was making his pain sensors scream for mercy.

He felt the tears pour down his cheeks, unable to stop them. All the while the smirking face of Fenis wavered above him in his failing vision.  “Please …”

Fenis tilted his head down as if to hear Sinese more clearly.  “Please what?”

“No more...”

Fenis chuckled. “Would you prefer if I sent Tren back in to fuck you?” He finally eased the torture.  “You are quite the troublemaker, and if we could have found another remnant, then we would be able to put _you_ out of your misery. Sadly, there do not appear to be many of you left.”

“Then just do it,” Sinese was so exhausted, he could barely open his eyes. But the anger simmering inside him was no less potent.

“You are quite the feisty one, unfortunately or fortunately for you as the case may be, it makes you perfect for what we need.”

“Why won’t you tell me? It’s not like I’ll have a chance of escaping again.” Sinese realized he likely spoke the truth.  But despite the fact that he could do nothing to change his fate, he still didn’t want to go into it blindly.

“Think of it this way, some batteries are more powerful than others.  Your spirit puts you higher up the ladder of remnants.”

“Battery?” Sinese echoed.

Fenis chuckled. “I’ll let you sleep for an hour. Consider this the only mercy you shall receive before it is time to begin the ritual.”  He rose to his feet and left, sealing the door magically behind him.  They wouldn’t make the mistake with a regular key door again.

Sinese lay on the floor, his eyes unblinking.  Somehow, they were going to _use him_ , drain his lifeforce possibly to achieve their goal.  He’d hoped the fact that they needed him alive meant that he’d be able to escape death.  But it seems like that was only the means to an end, and when Sinese was no longer useful, they would indeed murder him.

000

Khrel couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous despite his extensive years in battle.  It was no wonder because what was about to take place happened very rarely.  _Xiyo and Wendora had both agreed to meet._ It would take place on a neutral plane of course, and each celestial would be allowed to bring only one small army each.

While the breaches were still being monitored they hadn’t progressed further towards breaking.  Therefore, before Xason was released on this universe, it was time for some planning.

Khrel had contacted his counterpart within the Adakans in order to extend an invitation to have Lhakos join.  He wasn’t surprised when High General Padan refused on behalf of his god.  The skirmishes they’d had only recently were still fresh on the Adakans’ minds where the Gregorons had come out on top.  Despite the fact that the fate of the universe could be at stake, Lhakos still wanted to have nothing to do with them.  It spoke to the fact how rare it was for these gods to agree on anything.

As their team prepared for embarkation to the neutral plane, Khrel took a small moment to himself.  He’d been missing Sinese something fierce. But he’d been doing this job too long not to be able to focus on important matters and get them done, despite how he was being affected _personally_.  He knew Sinese was likely still alive, but what condition he was in after being in the hands of his captors for almost a week put a damper on Khrel’s soul _.  They had to find him, and soon_.  Thesus had already offered support with smaller duties to help Khrel take a load off.  But he knew the only thing that would fix what ailed him now was having his _Nese_ return to him safely.  Now, all he had to do was hope they survived a face to face meeting of two gods.

000

Khrel’s army of one hundred stood across from Lita’s of the same number. Everyone present were in their true forms, all horns, tails and wings were front and center.  They remained on the planes’ rocky surface while Wendora and Xiyo were meeting in the stars above.

Khrel couldn’t help himself and thanked Lita personally for having listened to him about his concerns on Asred in the first place.  Although silence reigned among the gathered army, their conversation could take place telepathically while they stared intently at each other. _You made this happen, and for that you have my gratitude._

_Perhaps we should see the outcome before you go thanking me._

_I sense your ire that you did not learn of this on your own._ Khrel flexed his wings behind him.

There was silence for a few moments before Lita continued their non-verbal conversation.  _Asred betrayed my goddess, he had not communed with her for years._

Khrel now understood why Wendora had agreed to meet with them.  What Asred had done was such a break from the norm that it could lead to apocalyptic results. _It appears blasphemy to describe him was right on point._

_You need not worry about Asred, when he is found. Lady Wendora will take care of him … personally._

Khrel couldn’t help a half smile. _Shall I congratulate you now as the new Palavi High General?_

_After this is over, ask me again._

Khrel read between the lines. Nothing was set in stone.  And it was possible that Wendora would be observing Lita’s actions in the coming weeks and months before making her final decision.  He glanced upwards at the stars, knowing that the gods were up there somewhere but they couldn’t see them.  They had the ability to mask their presence and become invisible.  Khrel wished he could be privy to their conversation as it was happening, but would be forced to wait for Xiyo to relay it to him later.

Khrel sighed inwardly. They needed to hurry, for he had this sinking feeling that time was fast running out for Sinese.

000

Xiyo and Wendora faced off against each other high above their armies gathered below.

 _It is good to see you again, face to face._ Xiyo spoke first.

 _Is it?_ Wendora’s expression was no less serene, despite the direness of the situation.

_You were always easier to deal with, than Lhakos._

_What you say makes me appear weak._

_It is not weakness when millions of lives are spared when we agree not to fight._ Xiyo’s gaze became reflective. _Do you still remember that one night we shared together?_

_You know I could not forget._

_Was it because the rumors were true, that you truly birthed a child of our union?_

_Why would you ask me this now, when you never have before?_ Wendora arched a well curved eyebrow in his direction.

 _Because I believe it is more relevant now than it has ever been._ Xiyo began. _How did your High General manage to break from you, what did he find out?_

_Should our concerns not be Xason’s imminent release?_

_If we are to work together, then there must be some semblance of trust, or we can end this now._

_The child we had is long dead. The strength he gained by having the power of both Palavi and Gregorons was also his undoing.  Somehow the more he exerted his abilities, the more mortal he became. It was likely the response of the balance of the cosmos that prevented a creature like him from living overly long. He has been dead for at least a million years._

_Dead but not completely gone,_ Xiyo began. _I shall assume he had offspring._

Wendora paused and glanced down at the armies gathered below, her gaze focused on one man. _Your High General, spirit guide suggests that he has encountered one of the descendants of our son only recently._

 _If you speak of Sinese, I have also met him._ It was not surprising that she could recognize a remnant on sight, even through spirit guide, for she was Sinese’s great grandmother perhaps a million times removed. Wendora would have noticed Sinese’s trace on Xiyo as well, but spirit guide did not work on other gods.  _And since Asred captured him, I believe things are now beginning to fall into place._

Wendora nodded. Whatever her former High General had in mind for this Sinese, it certainly wasn’t anything good.

000

Sinese knew they were in space, the distant stars twinkling against a vast blackness indicated this.  Yet he was practically adrift and within a glowing oval barrier which pulsed around him, also the only reason he was still alive and breathing.  The transparent pod also acted as his prison, he would have tried testing its permeability, but both Fenis and Tren stood next to him within the barrier pod.  A long black robe was the only thing covering his nudity and instead of being bound his arms were free, but the presence of his captors nearby meant he wasn't going anywhere.  Even if he had the strength to move and escape the pod, they were his stoic safeguards against that.

He could see Asred beyond in his true Palavi form. The man was fierce and beautiful with feathery wings of white and gold.  On the earth of old, Asred would have resembled an angel. But while angels were normally good, Asred was nothing remotely close to that.  For the High General thought nothing of ending Sinese’s life to achieve his goals, whatever they may be.

There was a glowing seal that almost looked like a crack of lightning where Asred hovered.  He could see the Palavi sending energy bolts towards it.  After about an hour of this repeatedly, eventually the breach cracked and broke open completely.

Sinese watched in abject terror when Asred moved through the permeable pod that housed him before grasping Sinese by the arm.  Apparently, he was up, and Asred would now drag him towards the open seal. He struggled as best he could, letting his anger take over.  “Why don’t you use yourself as your own god damned battery?!”

“Battery?” Asred chuckled at him. “Xason is not going to use you as a battery.” He paused to stare into Sinese’s eyes. “You are to become … his _host_.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male pregnancy is discussed in this chapter, but will not be depicted in the story as I’ve already stated. =)

**Chapter 14**

  The groups of Palavi and Gregorons were informed immediately when the breaches broke open.  They were being monitored on both ends by the Gregorons stationed there who would be able to relay the information the moment Xason exited.

Khrel was informed telepathically that both Wendora and Xiyo were going to travel to the nearest breach and attempt to seal it. They possessed a teleportation skill that would allow them to arrive there within minutes.  Taking anyone else with them would strain their power levels, therefore they would go alone, so should they need to engage Xason, they would still be at full strength. With the power of both gods now working together, it may be achievable.  In the meantime, both the Palavi and Gregoron armies would follow at a much slower pace. They would rendezvous with the other army already there, should they need to fight Xason’s minions that may pour out of the breaches with him.

Tight formations of circles gathered and once the proper coordinates were entered for their destination, they were off.  Khrel didn’t want to stop and think what this all meant for Sinese.  They still didn’t know why Asred needed him and if it were somehow connected to Xason’s release.  Speculation now would only make him worry more and lose his concentration on the mission. For the sake of those counting on him, Khrel simply couldn’t afford that.

000

Sinese didn’t think he’d been more terrified in his entire life.  Asred’s words had been chilling enough, but when a glowing skeletal form emerged from the darkness of the breach, Sinese came to life with renewed struggles.  It was completely pointless, his strength in the face of Asred’s was laughable.

“Why … _why me_? I’m just a nobody!” Sinese insisted.

“You may tell yourself that, but the blood that runs in your veins indicates otherwise.” There was a chilling glint in Asred’s eyes as he continued to hold Sinese immobile while he watched the skeletal form approach them.  “Remnants are the perfect vessel for a displaced god.  For you will not have the ability to fight him, yet your form will be strong enough to contain his essence.”

“I _will_ fight him, until my dying breath!” Sinese’s bottom lip quivered. He knew he would try, but if Asred’s words were true, it was likely any struggles he made after Xason took over would be futile.  The skeleton that was the god of death exited the breach, and was now only a few feet away. The eyes glowed in the empty eye sockets as the semi translucent form continued to approach.

 _Khrel, oh Khrel. I love you._ He only wished the man could hear him.  Their time together had been so short, it wasn’t fair.  _Why didn’t he deserve any happiness?_  He felt the power he’d gained from Xiyo to counteract his self-hate wane.  A torrent of thoughts began to flood through his mind. He’d had no parents, grew up at an orphanage and made the wrong choice in profession, only to have his peers murder him multiple times destroying his soul and toss him off as a whore.  When Khrel rescued him, it appeared things had finally started to look up.  _But now_ … now everything would be over in the blink of an eye.

Sinese watched helpless, as the skeletal creature reached out with one bony hand through the permeable pod, just inches from his face. _It was over._

Suddenly an explosion sounded in the cracked open portal.  And right before Sinese’s eyes, Xason vanished.  Emerging from the breach were two of the most impressive beings Sinese had ever seen, one was barely recognizable for he was in full Gregoron god form, but it was no doubt Xiyo. The other was a female that judging from her feathery winged appearance must be the Palavi goddess.  Using hand movements, they joined forces and worked together on sealing the breach. Sinese was almost blinded by the burst of power they exerted to collapse the portal upon itself, before closing it completely within seconds.

Realizing that they were now outmatched, the air pod surrounding him vanished as the rogue Palavi attempted to flee, that left Sinese exposed to hard space _. No._   He hadn’t survived being possessed only to die like this.

The goddess was at his side in less than a second creating a new blue tinted oxygen pod around him.  She gazed at him with such love which Sinese found entirely bewildering, _they had just met._  

He did witness as Xiyo rounded up the rogue Palavi before they got a chance to flee.   A series of glowing chains surrounded both Tren and Fenis, slamming them together, half crushing their wings.  They remained airborne, for this was space, but their fight was now over.

Asred had managed to put some distance between them, and Sinese imagined a pursuit would now take place. But he saw as Xiyo vanished before his eyes, only to reappear in the distance at Asred’s side. Sinese could barely make out the apprehension this far away, but it didn’t take long before Xiyo returned with a subdued Asred in tow.

Only then did Sinese manage to breathe a sigh of relief. His nightmare was over, it was well and truly over, and he was finally safe.

000

Khrel had been told to meet Xiyo in Heavens Tower once the lord was in telepathy range.  His force had returned to Joqur after they’d been informed of Xiyo and Wendora’s victory over Xason.  The god of death was once again sealed on his plane, the breaches all closed.  Apparently, the separate breaches all had one focal point and there was a third one the Gregorons had not been initially aware of. That was where Xason had been expected to enter this universe.  Entering through one breach, the united gods were able to travel to the others and close them for good.  The apprehended rogue Palavi had then been handed over to Wendora to deal with.

There had been no word on Sinese in the initial report and Khrel suspected that something terrible had befallen his lover.  Had the gods arrived in time to stop Asred’s plan but still lose Sinese in the process? Khrel didn’t want to think about it.  Although he assumed this meeting was to give Xiyo a chance to explain to Khrel in person exactly what had gone down.

_I know you must have a lot of questions. But if you wish me to answer them now or wait in light of this reunion, I will accept your wishes._

Khrel turned when he heard Xiyo’s voice in his head. He saw the god come in for a landing while holding another -- much smaller -- person.  He watched speechless as Sinese was placed on his feet, before the man ran quickly into his arms.

Khrel held Sinese tight for several moments, unwilling to let him go.  He feared that if he did this would turn out to all be a dream.

“I promised I wouldn’t do this.” Sinese tilted his head up as huge tears rolled down his cheeks. “But I just thought I’d _never_ see you again.”

Despite their audience, Khrel couldn’t help himself. He sealed their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.  He would have deepened it, for he’d missed the taste of his lover desperately, but there would be time for that later now that Sinese was safe. “ _Never_ do this to me again.”

“You mean, leave Joqur without telling you and get captured by a bunch of psychopathic Palavi bent on bringing an ancient death god back? _Got it_.” Sinese saluted him.

Khrel chuckled as he fell even harder for this man before him.

“I sense you wish to wait for an explanation later,” Xiyo offered. He’d already returned to his human form.

Sinese waited for Khrel’s acknowledgement before turning to Xiyo. “I think we should hear it all now, even parts of what happened to me I’m still fuzzy on.”

“Perhaps we should sit,” Xiyo gestured to a series of comfortable lawn chairs spread across the railing-less balcony.

000

Sinese took a seat next to Khrel and Xiyo sat across from them.  He wanted to hold Khrel’s hand but thought that would be a little too high school. He’d have plenty of time to get up close and personal with his man later.

“What did your captors say to you about your origins?” Xiyo likely wanted to know if Asred had spread truth or lies to Sinese.

“They called me a remnant. That I was many times removed from a hybrid that had been born to two gods,” Sinese explained.

“That much was true… you are from the loins of _myself_ and the Lady Wendora,” Xiyo stated.

Sinese’s mouth fell open.  “That’s why she was looking at me like that when she rescued me.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I have living _family._ ”  He glanced at Khrel’s whose smile indicated that he was genuinely happy for Sinese.

“Unfortunately, this fact also made you a target.  Wendora will get out of Asred how he was able to accomplish some of the more incredible feats leading up to and after your capture,” Xiyo stated.

Sinese assumed that meant she was probably going to torture the truth out of the Palavi General, and he wouldn’t have minded witnessing that. Asred deserved _everything_ he had coming to him. “He’d said that he needed me to become Xason’s host, and the fact that I was a remnant made me perfect for that.” He noticed Khrel stiffen next to him at that revelation, and Xiyo pressed his lips firmly together.

“Unfortunately, that is likely true. A human would not be able to handle Xason’s essence and the body would die on him. And he wouldn’t be able to inhabit the body of another true immortal either.  Therefore, the idea of an immortal _descendent_ was the only option.”  Xiyo was looking at him curiously.

Sinese shuddered inwardly. “You saved me from such a horrible fate. I don’t know how I could possibly thank or repay you.”

Xiyo’s gaze flicked from Sinese to Khrel and back again. “You have made my High General rather happy, and that is gratitude enough. Plus, we are family. Repayment is unnecessary. Khrel, feel free to take some time off.”

“Are you certain my lord?” Khrel had a concerned expression on his face.

Xiyo nodded. “I have a tentative truce with Wendora, and Lhakos so far appears to be keeping to himself.  I suggest you take the time while you can.” He stood in dismissal and left them alone on the balcony.

Sinese turned to Khrel. “How fast can you get us back home.” He hoped the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. He almost squealed when Khrel’s leather wings burst forth before gathering Sinese in his arms and taking off.

000

Khrel and Sinese returned hand in hand back to the bedroom after a quick shower. They were minus clothing as they knew they wouldn’t be needed for what was to come. Khrel had suggested Sinese eat something after their initial bout of lovemaking.  The man had agreed but had only managed to get through a half a sandwich before they were ogling each other and once again falling into bed.

Khrel curled Sinese against his chest as they lay together. He heard the man sigh and knew instantly that something was wrong.  “I know what you went through, it will not be easy to get over. But remember that I will always be here to help you through this.”

Sinese nodded, “I know, which is why I need to tell you something.” He peered up into Khrel’s eyes, his emerald orbs sporting a light sheen.  “While I was being held captive, I tried to escape.”

Khrel didn’t need to be told that it was a botched escape for that was obvious. However, it appeared something had happened during that attempt that was seriously bothering Sinese. “Go on.”

“One of the Palavi, Tren. He … he took an interest in me.”  Sinese swallowed as Khrel’s body stiffened beside him.  “I … I thought I could use his interest to help me get away. So, I … I _slept with him_.”

Khrel pulled Sinese into his embrace and held him close. They were not mated, but there was an unspoken thing between them that suggested loyalty.  Khrel knew he would never cheat on Sinese, but it would be easy for he wasn’t attracted to anyone else.  He realized that Sinese felt the same, and that admitting to Khrel what he’d done in an attempt to escape was eating away at Sinese’s heart like a true betrayal would.

“I’m so sorry.” Sinese’s breath hitched. “If I’d gotten away it would have been worth it but … it turned out to be for _nothing.”_

If Khrel hadn’t known that Wendora would make Asred’s torture excruciatingly painful leading up to his death, he would have asked Wendora to lend the other High General to him so he could teach the rogue Palavi a lesson of his own.  “There is no need to apologize, you did what you had to. And now that you have gotten it off your chest, we need _never_ speak of it again.”

Sinese trailed a finger against Khrel’s firm lips before locking gazes with him. “I love you.” The younger man didn’t wait for Khrel’s response and instead sealed their lips together.

000

Sinese felt so much better getting the truth off his chest. Now he was ready to make new memories with Khrel that would help him forget his ordeal with the rogue Palavi.

Sinese’s straddled Khrel’s muscular body, their lips still locked together. At one point he found himself quite literally sucking on Khrel’s tongue. The man’s mouth held a spicy aftertaste that Sinese wanted to get drunk on.

Their hard cocks rubbed against the other between their bodies, desiring so much more.  Sinese grasped Khrel’s beige nipples and twisted them between his fingers. He felt a breathy pant where their lips were joined, which urged him to tweak them harder. They were stiff little nubs in no time.  They were also the only thing to prompt Sinese to finally break their kiss as he moved lower to take the right nipple in his mouth.  He sucked one pebbled tip while continuing to tease the other with his fingers.

As he continued to lavish attention on the right nipple, he became startled when he tasted a honey-like secretion flow into his mouth.  He pulled away and stared at the nipple, it glistened in the well-lighted room, likely from Sinese’s saliva. But was there possibly something else there? “ _What was that?”_ He wanted to know.

Khrel gazed up at him, a look of bliss still filled his dark gaze. “Of what do you speak?”

“Your nipple … it just secreted something sweet,” Sinese pointed out.

“Ah. It is a simple fact of celestial anatomy. Both male and female are able to bear offspring,” Khrel explained. “The nipple secretion is a side-effect of that.

Sinese’s jaw fell open. “Are you saying I could get _pregnant?”_

Khrel sat up in bed before grasping one of Sinese’s hands gently. “Of course not, it could _never_ happen by mistake. Plus, with your physiology being so far removed from ours, it may not even be possible.”

“My ass gets wet, just like a woman’s vagina,” Sinese felt the need to point out.

Khrel smirked at him. “And If you were even inclined to fuck me, you would find out … that my ass lubricates as well.”

Information Khrel had given him in the past began to relay through Sinese’s mind at phenomenal speeds. He’d been mated three times and had four children. “Does that mean that … some of your children were … _through you_ …” He couldn’t manage to form a coherent question.

          “All four of my children were birthed by my last mate, Khara,” Khrel began.  “Only couples consisting of two males must decide who will bear the offspring.  While a male body can adapt and change to be seeded, a female body cannot perform the seeding.  Therefore, it was only natural that Khara bore my children when we were together.”

Sinese thought that made sense. While it was possible for invitro fertilization of Khrel’s body, why would he want a third-party DNA bearing his children when Khara was capable of it. But one other question came to mind. “Where you never mated to a male before?”

“I was, before Khara.” Khrel seemed to get the point behind the question. “We decided against having offspring, the time was not right.”

“I’ve never seen any children here, or even a baby,” Sinese pointed out.

“Because our population goes through ups and down due to constant war, we devised a manner of accelerated aging.  A babe can go from infant status to the chronological and physical age of eighteen, in but a few hours.  Not every family opts for this, and there are some who allow their children to grow normally. But you wouldn’t see them out on the streets of Joqur.  Having a child age normally is considered whimsical and sometimes frowned upon in times of war.”

Sinese wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that, but he did understand from a war standpoint, if they lost thousands of troops every year, replenishing them in such a quick manner made sense.  He then began to chuckle as another thought occurred to him. “I wonder how long it would have taken me to ask you about this if I hadn’t tasted your milk.” His fingers reached forward to stroke the still damp nipple.

“Milk is not the proper term for it, I thought you would enjoy its taste which is why I decided to secrete it,” Khrel’s gaze darkened with passion as he allowed Sinese to fondle him.

“So, you _can_ control it at will,” Sinese bit his bottom lip as excitement marked his gaze. “ _Do it again.”_   He watched fascinated as a clear liquid began to seep from Khrel’s nipple down his pec.  He leaned forward and lapped at it, before once again attaching his mouth to the nipple.  He sucked greedily, swallowing the heady secretion.

He pulled away a few moments later. “Are you sure this stuff doesn’t act as an aphrodisiac? I’ve _never_ felt this horny.” Sinese could feel his lower half dampening the sheets already.

“Then perhaps we should do something about it.” Khrel lay back on the bed before grasping Sinese’s hips.

Sinese didn’t wait for the other man to position him, but reached backward and guided Khrel’s monster cock to his dripping hole.  The feeling of being impaled so tight left him almost light headed.  He began to move slowly, pumping his body up and down Khrel’s throbbing cock.

He supposed at some point his pace was insufficient when Khrel began to ram up into him from underneath. Sinese bit his bottom lip as he stroked his own cock in front of him. Khrel managed to angle his cock to hit Sinese’s prostate with every upward thrust.

His body became slick with perspiration, despite the coolness of the room.  Breathy gasps escaped pink lips as he neared his completion.  One particular brutal snap of Khrel’s hips up into him did the trick. He began to shoot a pearly creamy mess on Khrel’s bronze chest and stomach.  His Herald seemed to have sensed his exhaustion and quickly flipped their positions, placing Sinese on his back so Khrel could rut on him once more.

Sinese curled his legs around Khrel’s waist welcomingly as the man continued to plough into him.  This was exactly what he needed, to wipe away the unpleasant memories of the last few days.  He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Khrel’s cock moving in and out of his well lubricated ass.  He felt when the High General began to come within him and was also alerted by a series of warm wet splashes against his chest. A low grunt escaped Khrel’s lips as the man came from his cock _and his nipples_.

Sinese’s eyes popped open to witness the last of the spray coming from the turgid tips on Khrel’s pecs.  Moments later after Khrel pulled out, Sinese glanced down at his damp body. “Wow, you really doused me, didn’t you? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were marking me with your scent.”

He leaned against Khrel, stroking a hand across the other man’s chest swiping one of his nipples briefly. When Khrel’s whole body jerked, a thought just occurred to him. “They get really sensitive when you secrete that stuff, huh?”

“How very astute of you,” Khrel curled towards him, stroking his cheek gently.

“So, if you and I were ever to become parents…” Sinese was still considering how to finish that question. But Khrel decided to help him out.

“It is likely I will be the one to bear our offspring.  My body will be able to change to allow it. All we would need is to make your seed potent enough to take root.  You, have had penetrative sex with others have you not?”

Sinese almost blushed at that question. “Yes, and not just with guys too.”  He never topped while at the Lapusa Blossom, but before that nightmare, the sexual partners he took were all on his own terms. “But, to tell you the truth, I never thought of becoming a father.”

“This is not a decision we must make now. Remember you were granted _longevity,_ something you would not have had even as a remnant. We will have time to decide what the future will bring.” Khrel leaned in and kissed him briefly.

“Speaking of the future, I think I’m becoming addicted to the taste.” Sinese licked his lips as he glanced at Khrel’s still hard nipples. “Would it be possible to douse my food with it?”

“I can summon us refreshments now, and we can test your theory,” Khrel practically leered at him.

Sinese felt a gush of liquid flow through his legs. “ _Oh, hell yea_.”

000

Wendora observed what was left of the Palavi who had spent the last thousand years as her High General.  They were within a walled off dungeon with a hearth burning in the center.  Due to Asred’s injuries, he could not take human form and currently was missing one wing, the other was shredded down to the bone and cartilage. His tail was half severed and bled profusely. There was a deep cut running down the side of his face, and his body barely covered by his attire now in rags, was burned to a black crust in several areas.

He lay prone on the brick floor, the rise and fall of his chest indicated he was still alive, but Wendora knew she would not keep him this way for long. As payment for the time he was loyal to her, she would not prolong his death for longer than she had to.   He’d revealed much to her, the fact that it was only a couple hundred years ago that she had lost him to Xason.  Asred had been on a solo mission to the Lost Quadrant, an area that acted as a shield against invasions from other dimensions.  Xason had been able to connect to him and seduce him with the promise of ... _peace_.

Wendora had been taken aback by this revelation.  There were very few beings out there who could enact the total domination of the universe in its entirety.  Not even the current gods fell into that category.  Asred had believed that once everyone everywhere – at least those who survived the initial destruction – were under Xason’s control, peace would reign. This was to be Asred and his follower’s _salvation._   Wendora knew the only problem with this belief was that the survivors would do so as mindless zombie minions.

While she couldn’t blame her now broken High General for desiring peace, he hadn’t chosen the right path to it.  But through Xason, Asred had been able to wreak a considerable amount of havoc.

By forming a link with the death god, Asred enacted several incredible feats. Mapping his consciousness to a clone to fool the Gregorons as well as learning pertinent information while as their prisoner were two such feats. And contacting his followers long range in order to let them know where and when to acquire Sinese was something that wouldn’t have been possible for the High General otherwise.

Wendora did partially blame herself for not being more astute. Something like this should not have happened on her watch. If Asred had succeeded, she would have been known as the goddess who’d been betrayed by her High General and had let the murderous god of death loose on the universe. Her reputation would have been ruined if any of the universe even survived to scorn her. But it’s likely Xason’s rule would have been absolute.

“Did you think nothing of what we had, before you agreed to Xason’s wishes?”  It was the one thing Wendora wanted answered before she ended his miserable existence.

Asred began to chuckle, which was surprising for he had to know he was on the brink of death.  “You think you have won. _It is not over.”_

“ _What do you mean_?” when he didn’t answer her right away she ripped his other wing out of his back which caused a gurgling cry to escape him.

“Xason,” Asred swallowed against the blood filling his once beautiful mouth. “Will find a way _back_.”

“I see it was a waste of my time to even think that the Asred I knew was still in there somewhere.”  With a flick of her wrist, Asred exploded into flames.  She listened to his agonizing screams until they finally became silent.  After the fire burned out, all that was left of the once mighty Palavi High General, was ash.

Wendora had lived too long to let the words of a dying celestial shake her.  Xason was always trying to find a way back to this plane of existence. But the way Asred had said it suggested that it may be _sooner_ , rather than later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was part of chapter 14, which is why it’s a little shorter than usual.

**Chapter 15**

 Sinese couldn’t help chuckling at Ophal who continuously snuck side glances at him as they walked side by side in an outdoor garden filled with greenery and brilliant colors.  She had kept her distance while he reunited with Khrel, before finally coming forward to offer her heartfelt apology over his capture.  Sinese had insisted that none of it was her fault, but he had a feeling she simply would never forgive herself.

“I’m _really here_ and I’m not going anywhere.” Sinese stopped all forward movement and turned to face her.

Ophal lowered her gaze briefly and swallowed. “If you had died –”

“ _But I didn’t die,_ I’m alive and well. And Asred and the others have all been punished.” Sinese knew for a fact that Asred had been executed by Wendora, but he wasn’t sure about Tren or Fenis.  Speaking of Tren, there was something he’d said during his capture that bothered Sinese.

“When Tren called you the cursed one …” Sinese trailed off.

Ophal pressed her lips together tightly. “It is just a saying for celestial offspring that should have never been born.”

Sinese didn’t hide the confusion on his face. He was grateful when Ophal decided to elaborate.

“Gods are limited to a certain amount of offspring. My father had one too many, thus I was cursed to exist in a weakened form.  The reason I live in Joqur and rarely venture away from here is because of this,” Ophal explained.

Sinese was going to press for more details when they came upon a small gathering at a sparkling fountain within the garden.  He noted a man and woman who stood before the fountain, their hands bound together by a crimson sash.  The others gathered appeared to be witnesses as the two recited vows.

Sinese leaned over to Ophal and whispered, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes, it is a mating ceremony,” She whispered back.

Sinese began to back away slowly. “We shouldn’t interrupt.”  After they were once again on their way, Ophal asked him a question he hadn’t quite expected.

“What would be your preference for a mating ceremony with Khrel? I know there is a human version.”

Sinese wasn’t sure how to answer that, and in truth had never thought of getting married before he’d met Khrel. “It wouldn’t matter, if we got married or mated, for the end result would be the same.” He then chuckled. “Although I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves here.  I feel pretty secure in my relationship with Khrel but, I don’t believe it’s progressed to that point as yet.”

“I see, and what would you do if he were to ask you?” Ophal asked.

“Well I would certainly say _yes._ But, do me a favor. Don’t plant this seed in his head. If he wants us to be forever, then I need that to come from _him,”_ Sinese explained.

“You two were so lucky to have found each other.  I understand you will be traveling to a recreational world come tomorrow.”

“Yes, Gild.” Sinese had a feeling their trip would feel like something of a honeymoon.  Yet it seemed they were putting the cart before the horse, for the mating had yet to come.  Sinese wouldn’t have minded making it official, so that no one would try to take Khrel away from him. But he had a feeling that he had nothing to worry about where his handsome Herald was concerned.

000

Khrel leant against his desk in his private office located off the war room, as he waited for his long-distance call to go through.  For the first time in a very long time, he was serious about someone. And he’d promised to keep his children apprised if ever his feelings became this deep again.

Katra was his eldest daughter, and while he would speak to the three other younger ones later, she would be the first.  She reminded him so much of his late mate, Khara.  Her strength and determination in all that she set her mind to could not be ignored.  Currently she was light years away from Joqur, leading a regiment of Gregorons that were the first line of defense against a lesser god.

Yet despite these deployments of skilled soldiers across the galaxy, Xiyo’s army was never spread thin. Not when the bulk of them were needed to defend against the other godly factions in the universe.

His thoughts returned to the present when eyes that matched his own, and hair very reminiscent of his if a bit shorter graced his viewer screen.

“Father,” A smile stretched Katra’s lovely face. “I was not expecting a call from you so soon.”

“Because I am ever a creature of habit.” Khrel returned her smile. He spoke to his children at least once every few months. And he was early by a few weeks with this conversation.

“It is good to see you and hear your voice, regardless.” Katra paused as she peered at him curiously. “But I suspect you have something to tell me.”

“It seems you know me too well.” Despite the fact that he only saw them once a year, he’d had hundreds of years with his adult children, and the feeling was mutual. “I have met someone, and when next you return with your brothers and sister, I would like for you to meet him.”

Katra smiled broadly at him. “I shall bet I know him. Is it Commander Pirsce or Hershel?”

“He is not military,” Khrel didn’t want her to guess further.

“Oh, a socialite?” Katra’s brow furrowed slightly, for she knew fraternizing with non-military was not Khrel’s norm.

“He is not from Joqur, perhaps I should wait to explain all when you return,” Khrel stated.

“So, you peak my interest and intend to make me wait to learn more about him.” Katra chuckled. “I am certain I will like him, for the main fact that _you do.”_

“I would not agree with your assumption, or else Thesus would not still be single,” Khrel shot her a knowing look.

“Do not start attempting to play matchmaker once more,” Katra warned playfully.

“Do you blame me? None of my children have seen fit to make me a grandparent as yet.”

“And I was not aware before today that you were in any hurry to have grandchildren,” Katra pointed out.

“The fact is that Thesus is a good man. And I have yet to hear if anyone has garnered your interest in the Pedaxan front.”

Katra frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Thesus does not remain single because he holds out any hope for us?”

“You almost seem concerned if that were the case.”

“I would be, he must live his life and not wait for me to make a decision that may never happen.”

“Spoken like my eldest daughter.” Khrel was always proud of her up front no nonsense attitude. It was part of the reason she was chosen to lead such a dangerous and important expedition so far away from home.  He noticed when her head tilted upward, indicating a distraction.

“It seems I am being called to the field,” She began. “I shall contact you again soon, for I wish to know more about your mystery man.”

“We shall be gone from here for at least a few weeks, our lord has granted us some recreation,” Khrel explained.

“Then I shall not keep you, _enjoy_ your recreation.” Katra winked at him before the screen went black.

Khrel had to admit he was a bit leery about telling her the truth about Sinese. His mates in the past had been his equals in one way or the other. Sinese was a remnant, a barely immortal. And despite his ties to Xiyo and Wendora, he was not the man Khrel would normally be attracted to if profession and abilities were to factor into it alone.  Would his children reject Sinese? That would not end well if such were the case. For he knew he would not be forced to choose between them, for Sinese was in his life and he was here to stay.

000

They had been on Gild for a week now, and Sinese couldn’t remember a happier moment in his life. Khrel had rented an entire villa, overlooking the beautiful purple ocean and pink sand beaches of the recreational world.

Currently they were tanning by the pool, completely naked.  Their privacy had not been interrupted once since they arrived which was one of the many perks of Gild’s accommodations.

“Did you come here often during your bounty hunting days?” Khrel asked as he shuffled Sinese into a more comfortable position against him on the lounge chair they shared.

Sinese could already feel Khrel’s erection despite the fact they had just finished fucking ten minutes ago. The man’s stamina was unfathomable.  “Remember how I’d mentioned that a guy usually bought me a drink before we got horizontal. Usually if that was going to happen, it happened _here.”_

“If any of your ex-lovers are around, we may have a problem,” Khrel stated.

Sinese smacked him playfully. “Hey, you’re the one who told me not to worry about your exes, _so you can’t_ worry about mine.”

Khrel seemed unconvinced despite replying, “I suppose you are right.”

Sinese moved closer to his lover, noting that the silver necklace around his throat felt unusually warm. Perhaps the sun had overheated it.  He soon stopped thinking about it as he prepared to engage in another bout of lovemaking with Khrel.

000

The normally clear sky began to fill with clouds rather suddenly. But Khrel thought nothing of it as he grasped Sinese’s thigh possessively while ravaging his mouth with a deep kiss.  His cock was throbbing, pressing against Sinese’s thigh insistently.

He was pleased when the younger man broke the kiss before straddling Khrel’s hips moving his ass to line up with Khrel’s cock. He’d been buried inside Sinese’s body for most of the day and afternoon and simply couldn’t get enough of him.

He was waiting for Sinese to sit on his cock so he could once again feel the tight sheath prepare to bring him to ecstasy.  However, he witnessed when those green eyes rolled up in Sinese’s head and he fell atop Khrel in a dead faint.

Khrel’s erection flagged almost immediately at the dead weight of Sinese’s body lying against him.  He stood, lifting Sinese with him before lying the younger man back on the lounge.

“Sinese, can you hear me?” Fear for the other man’s life began to course through him when Sinese did not immediately respond.

Khrel knew he was too far away to make telepathic contact with anyone on Joqur for help, he’d have to go get his communicator. Or should he search for a human healer here on Gild? Whatever the decision he’d have to make it fast.

Just as Khrel was on the verge of deciding what to do, Sinese suddenly gasped awake.  His beautiful green eyes staring upward with confusion.

“ _Nese_ ,” Khrel gathered the smaller man in his arms and held him, careful not to suffocate him.  “I feared the worst, are you _well?”_

He found Sinese staring at him with a curious gaze on his face. “I am well my lusty High General.”

“ _What happened,_ why did you faint?” Khrel wanted to know.

Sinese lowered his gaze briefly. “Perhaps I am in need of more rest that I thought.”

Khrel nodded. “I shall take you up to bed, and perhaps we should cut the rest of our trip short.”

Sinese shook his head. “No, truly I am well. If you do not believe me … then let us _fuck_ one more time.”

“Sinese, I –”

Sinese chuckled at him. “You hesitate now when you have not all day, all week for that matter.”

“Yes, because you did not _faint_ on me then.” Khrel stroked Sinese’s slender jawline and still had every intention of taking him upstairs, despite the fact that his cock was beginning to thicken.

“Never mind the details.” Sinese slipped from his grip to kneel before him, within moments, Khrel’s cock was swallowed half way.  

His eyes slipped closed as the pleasure of the wet suction enveloped him.  Khrel couldn’t help himself, he fisted Sinese’s slightly damp hair in order to assist in a carnal face fucking.

They remained that way for some time, with Sinese peering up at him through thick lashes as he serviced Khrel. When the younger man pulled his mouth off him with a slight popping sound, Khrel thought that was the end of it. Yet the smaller man returned to nip the head of his cock rather viciously leaving a slight redness in its wake.

Khrel was surprised by the action, but watched as Sinese then laved his tongue over the mark as if to soothe it.  He’d never witnessed the former bounty hunter being this aggressive during sex before.  He then watched almost in a daze as Sinese lay back on the lounge before spreading his legs wide. His pink hole seemed to wink and beckon at Khrel.  He moved slowly to straddle him. “Only if you are certain you are alright.”

Sinese sighed wantonly. “Never better.”

Khrel found himself thrusting deep into Sinese. His dark pubes came to press against fair, golden ones.  Sinese moaned in wild abandon, while scratching his nails down Khrel’s back leaving small red welts that healed almost instantly.  His lover had turned into a hellcat, biting and nipping Khrel’s nipples while moving to meet his thrusts forcefully.

“Pound my flesh. _Take me,_ my brutal High General.” Sinese’s words filled Khrel’s ears goading him on.

Khrel watched as Sinese came for perhaps the tenth time that day, his milky chest now covered with an equally matching milky substance. A grunt of pleasure escaped Khrel’s lips as he came within him. Instead of collapsing onto Sinese’s much smaller body, he lifted the man onto his chest before he lay against the lounge chair.  That way he could hold him close and not crush Sinese in the process. He could feel the man’s breath on his chin and glanced down to look at him. His green eyes seemed to shimmer and almost glow.

“You are such a considerate lover. But now you should sleep.” Sinese kissed him then, and a sweet essence passed from him to Khrel.

Khrel suddenly felt exhausted, and as soon as his eyes closed … he slept.

000

 Stretching this lithe nude body, he left the poolside and headed out to the beach proper. The golden hair that trailed down his back fluttered lightly in the warm breeze.  He was unmindful of the fact that the flowers and plants died as he strode by them. However, he’d have to reign in that little effect if he were to be allowed into Joqur.

Xiyo would be the first target on his list and then he’d move on to the other two gods.  Once they were gone, the universe would not stand a chance against him. They’d been foolish to think that the destruction of the breach had dragged him back in before they sealed it. That actually would have occurred, if he hadn’t managed to attach himself to the pendant first.  He’d remained dormant then, looking through Sinese’s eyes but not attempting to take over. _That, was over now._

A smile curved his lips as he thought of the destruction he was about to wreak.  The time of the three gods would soon be over, and would make way for the god of death rule of one.

Xason looked up at the sky that had gone completely grey as lightning sparked within.  When they returned to Joqur, he would be almost at full strength; now that he was inside the remnant he’d have no problems doing so.   _The universe he had envisioned would come to fruition, and nothing or no one would stand in his way._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“Did not expect you back this soon.”

Khrel entered the war room to find Thesus and Zaylen present.  With two gods having called a truce made for decidedly less work for them.  Lhakos and the rest of the Adakans of course still had to be monitored.

“There is only so much sunbathing one can do,” Khrel commented.  He’d also wanted to have Sinese checked out after his fainting spell.  Doctors were not required on Joqur for about ninety eight percent of the population were Gregorons and could heal themselves naturally.  But for the other two percent a few medical practitioners called Joqur home.

“Since you are back, feel free to contact Lita,” Thesus began. “She is officially the new Palavi High General.”

Khrel realized this promotion was bound to happen after Asred’s execution.  He’d wanted to rip the former High General limb from limb after he’d kidnapped Sinese. But he took comfort in the fact that a goddess and _a rather pissed off one at that,_ likely made sure he met a painful end. 

When Zaylen left to an adjacent room, Khrel noticed Thesus looking at him knowingly. “I can sense something is on your mind, _speak.”_

“Have you and Sinese made it official yet?”

Khrel arched an eyebrow. “What is there to make official? Everyone knows he is under my protection.”

“That is well and good, but Sinese was raised a mortal, and perhaps a more human binding would be in order.”

“What are you suggesting?” Khrel didn’t hide his bewilderment.

“I was not supposed to tell you this, but Ophal wants to host your wedding.” Thesus burst out. “Well, _we both do.”_

“ _A wedding?”_ Khrel echoed.

Thesus nodded, “As long as Sinese is on board with it of course.  I have already done some research, you will require a best man, and I suppose Ophal will be the maid of honor.”

Khrel was a bit skeptical at first, but if this was something that would make Sinese happy, then he was for it.  “Alright, I will run it by him and see what he thinks.”

Thesus shook his head. “Not the way that works. We did _research_ remember. You are to get a ring and then propose to him first.”

Khrel sighed. “What type of ring?”

“Something you think Sinese would like.”

“He was a bounty hunter. His entire profession was based off searching for beautiful and perhaps gaudy baubles.”  But Khrel had noted the attire Sinese had chosen from his rooms. It was simple yet elegant, tailored shirts and pants with casual footwear.  And there was the beat-up silver pendant necklace he always wore. It seemed to suggest the man would prefer something simple yet practical. “I think I know what to get.” He glanced at his friend. “Delighted we had this discussion, Thesus.”

“Always here to help,” Thesus chuckled.

000

Xason eyed Khrel curiously, wondering why Xiyo would employ a High General so weak. The man was currently on one knee, offering him a silver band with tiny emeralds engraved within it.  He knew it was a human ritual which if Sinese had still been in control would have appreciated. However, this was nothing but a waste of time to Xason, but he had to be careful not to give Khrel reason to suspect anything was amiss.

He hoped he didn’t wait overly long before saying what was expected of him. “Yes, _yes_ I will marry you.”

Khrel came to his feet with a grin on his face before placing the ring on the appropriate finger. “Ophal will be so excited, I suspect she has wanted to plan one of these for quite some time.”

“Well, she should plan away which gives me more time to spend with you.” Xason leaned up to claim Khrel’s lips with his own.

Fucking this man had been pleasant at least. And since Khrel currently had no barriers set up against him, it was easy to make him sleep after a fuck session and have him just pass it off as satiation while Xason planned his attack.

He knew he couldn’t just walk to the top of Heavens Tower and assassinate Xiyo, he’d never make it within twenty feet of his fellow god.  And while Khrel may be susceptible to a sleep spell, Xason realized he couldn’t risk compelling the man for if he tried and failed, the gig would be up. No, he’d have to somehow get to Xiyo alone. The god would never suspect he’d be in danger alone with the future mate of his High General.

His thoughts turned to Ophal, she was Xiyo’s daughter, but remained a weak Gregoron due to an ancient curse. Ironically, the curse was all about the balance of power. Offspring of gods inheriting most of their power and abilities could shift the tide in any war.  And since the gods could live for millions of years, they could have just as many in terms of an army of offspring. Therefore, they were restricted to having only a small number alive at any given time.  The set number was five, but Xiyo had apparently gone ahead and had a sixth anyways, thus the reason Ophal had no strength behind her immortality. But it was perfect that she was also the only child of Xiyo within Joqur at the moment. And if anyone could be manipulated, it was definitely her.

Xason allowed Khrel to take him to his bedchambers and fuck him.  He wouldn’t even need to use the sleep spell on him afterwards, he’d just claim that he wanted to coordinate with Ophal for the wedding.

And once Xiyo was dead, even if the two remaining gods teamed up against him, they’d be unable to defeat him without Xiyo.  Then he would be well on his way to crushing the universe beneath the palm of his hand.

000

          “If you would like to invite anyone from Etuca, that will be fine. However, their minds will need to be wiped after the ceremony.” Ophal gazed apologetically at the man strolling beside her through a tailor shop. She had offered to have him fitted for the perfect attire for his wedding.  A part of her noted Sinese had seemed distracted from the beginning of their outing. But he finally turned and gave her his attention.

“No, there is no one.”

Ophal was stunned by that response. She’d thought for sure that Sinese would have at least wanted to invite Mrs. Meechum. But perhaps he didn’t see the point if she was going to forget about it later anyways.

They were passing by rolls of fabric and Ophal stopped at one that was a remarkable forest green.  “I think having a jacket made from this material will bring out your eyes perfectly.” She giggled as a thought occurred to her. “Of course, I would worry about it after the ceremony. It is likely to be torn to shreds in Khrel’s haste to get you in bed when your … oh what is the human after wedding ritual called again.”

Sinese didn’t respond and instead began to touch the fabric as if gauging its texture.

Ophal was a little perplexed by Sinese’s reactions. They had been practically inseparable during their little trip to Etuca before disaster had struck. But now, Sinese seemed almost like a stranger.  “I suppose I will have to look up the correct reference. Either way I am certain you two will have a wonderful time, regardless of where you chose to go.”

“We have already been to Gild, that was … interesting,” Sinese commented idly.

“I had heard that place was nicknamed the fuck planet.” And Ophal was certain Khrel and Sinese had done the planet’s nickname justice while they were there. “Maybe Khrel will surprise you by taking you someplace else. He has an extensive knowledge of appropriate worlds all over the various quadrants of space.”

“I will leave it to him then.” Sinese strode forward, seeming not the least bit interested in what they were doing.

Ophal couldn’t help thinking she was somewhat at fault. “Are you sure you still are not upset with me about what occurred on Etuca?”  He’d reassured her before, but now she began to second guess his sincerity.

Sinese gazed at her pointedly and was silent for a few moments. Eventually he forced a smile and said, “Everything worked out, and I am so thankful to Xiyo and the other gods. I feel as if I still have not had the chance to thank Xiyo personally.”

“Well, if you would like to join us for dinner tonight, feel free, I am certain Khrel would join us as well,” Ophal offered.

“How about just the _three_ of us.  I would even wish a moment alone with Lord Xiyo, to gauge whether or not I am brave enough to be in his presence.”

“You are his grandson many times removed, there is nothing to fear,” Ophal began with a smile. “But I am certain he will grant your request.”  She had only five other half-brothers and sisters scattered throughout the universe, none of which were affected with her curse, seeing as she was the youngest of Xiyo’s offspring and one who quite frankly should not exist.  However, Sinese’s relationship to her was unique. To know and recognize a remnant of a taboo offspring between two gods was rare indeed.

With the bloodline being so diluted it was impossible to know how many of them were still out there, the product of a hybrid that had been doomed to die too soon but still leave a trail of himself.  Ophal was grateful that she had Sinese, a brother of sorts who would now mate with one of her best friends, Khrel deserved happiness and it seemed as if he was going to get it.

000

That night at dinner, Xason had begun dinning with Ophal alone because Xiyo had been delayed. He thought to his earlier conversation with Khrel as he was preparing to leave.

_“Ophal wanted it to be just the three of us, I hope you do not mind.”_

_“Certainly not. I find it refreshing that you are getting to know our liege so well. Given your newfound relationship, it is to be expected.” Khrel pressed against him, not hiding the fact that he was erect._

_“Do you wish me to be late? That would be rude.” Having sex with Khrel was not a chore, but it was time to further his plans along. Perhaps when he was the most supreme being in the universe, he may keep Khrel around as a sex slave. Perhaps._

_Khrel shook his head. “I would never keep Xiyo waiting myself, therefore, when you return. We shall make up for lost time.” He kissed him then._

_Xason allowed the kiss, bolstering it with one of his own.  Love like this led to weakness, and each of the gods he was about to conquer had allowed someone like this into their hearts at least once.  It would lead to their undoing. Xason was not about to fall for the smile or kisses of a pretty face. The universe would bend to him or it would be destroyed._

Xason tried to concentrate on Ophal’s current blabber while he pushed his appetizers around his plate. They would wait for the main course when Xiyo finally arrived. A part of him wished he could crush Ophal’s voice box to get her to shut up. But that wouldn’t do for Xiyo to return and find his daughter injured. If Xason was to get the drop on him, he needed to not show his hand too soon.

“When you meet Kino, you will love him, he is a total prankster. I could scarely believe all of Khrel’s children agreed to attend the wedding,” Ophal commented before taking a sip of her wine.

“Oh, are they just as fanciful as their father?” Xason asked.

 _“Fanciful_?” Ophal seemed confused by his response.

“Well yes, Khrel is the one indulging me in this human ritual of matrimony.”

“No, Katra is totally serious, cannot phase her. Kelp can be agreeable, I recall him being quite a gentleman. But Kasmina rarely smiles, must be something about the girls adopting a tougher attitude.”

“ _Must be.”_ Xason had to concentrate not to brake the thin flute of wine he held in his hands as he was forced to listen to such tedious banter. He was saved when Xiyo finally arrived. He found it ironic that the man he was about to kill would offer him a reprieve.

“Greetings, Sinese. It is good to see you,” Xiyo stated.

“And you,” Xason stood in greeting and bowed slightly.  In moments, all three were seated at the cozy table located on the top floor balcony of Heaven’s Tower.  It was early evening, but the heavens lava as well as patio lights illuminated the area.

About halfway through the dinner, Xiyo said, “I am grateful that despite all you have been through, your resilience remains strong.”

“Given my true origins it is no wonder.” Xason raised his glass to Xiyo. Plying on the compliments was making him ill, but he managed to keep the look from his face.

“I cannot take credit for that. You were ninety nine percent human, even before I extended your longevity. That what makes your Gregoron or Palavi is _not_ what gives you your strength. Take pride in that.”

“I think what my father is trying to say is that you were … what was the word I heard you use before? Oh, that is right. You were _kickass_ before you even came to us,” Ophal grinned.

Xason didn’t really care to hear the virtues of the one he used as a host extoled to him.  He managed a smile regardless before taking another sip of his drink.

Somehow, he got through the rest of the dinner with Ophal taking over the rest of the conversation with wedding planning.  Xason answered only when it was required of him and was grateful when the meal was complete.

Ophal retired giving him the opportunity to be alone with Xiyo.  He couldn’t believe his luck. He thought he’d had to think of something to get her to leave the room. The god stood at the railing less balcony observing the city and the heavens lava in the distance.

“I sense this peace is a fleeting thing. Therefore, you and Khrel should enjoy these first few months together.  There is no telling when our enemies will grow restless once more,” Xiyo stated calmly.

“You have got a point there.”  Xason stood directly behind him. He realized it was now or never, he may never get a chance to be alone with Xiyo again.  He summoned his latent powers to the forefront, causing his right arm to transform into a sharp pointed tip.

This would be the beginning of the end of the three gods. For once Xiyo was dead Xason would absorb all of his power.  He suddenly lunged forward before impaling Xiyo on the blade.  He heard the man gasp as blood began to gush from the wound. However, gods were too resilient for this to be the end of it.

Xason formed another sharp blade with his left hand before using a scissor motion to slice Xiyo’s head clean off his shoulders.  He watched the tawny haired appendage fly sideways in a wash of blood. Xiyo was dead, and soon Wendora and Lhakos would follow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

“Lord Xiyo!”

Xason glanced upward when he saw the High General aloft of the balcony, his eyes raging red as he gazed at the bloody scene before him.  Xiyo was dead and Khrel would be next. However, when the general landed, he made no move to attack Xason and only knelt at the beheaded body of his lord.

Xason wondered if perhaps Khrel had not witnessed the murder which was why he hadn’t sought to attack him yet.  His hands had returned to normal, but he was about to summon his power again to form the blades once more.

“ _My lord_.” Khrel used two fingers to close the eyes of the unseeing head.

“I am so sorry, Khrel. This was supposed to be a _happy_ time for us, but _alas_ … happiness is _fleeting.”_  Xason moved towards him.

“ _You did this_ ,” Khrel finally turned glowing red eyes to him.

“ _Me?”_ Xason managed his best innocent look.  “But I am only a remnant.”

Khrel came to his feet, his eyes boring into him. “If only that were true … _Xason._ ”

The smirk on Xason’s face faded. _He knew who he was, impossible! Well, no matter, it was time for him to die anyways._  But Xason was curious as to one thing. “How _long_ did you know?”  He became angry when the High General ignored the question.

“I do not know how you ever convinced someone like Asred to join you. The only salvation he would have received was to become one of your mindless minions,” Khrel began. “But now he no longer has to _worry_ about that.”

“Asred was always only _ever_ a means to an end.  He was blinded by my offer not simply because of his disillusionment with this ongoing war, but his goddess as well.” Xason motioned to Xiyo’s lifeless body. “They are _not_ as infallible as you think.”

There was a smirk on Khrel’s face. “I would not know about that.”

“Enough talk!” Xason lunged forward, intending to slice Khrel in two, only to be stopped by invisible bonds holding him back.  They held him fast, glowing blue and crimson wrapped around his upper and lower arms, he was left completely immobile. These bonds could only mean one thing, but it was _impossible_!

Glancing to his right he saw Wendora appear, holding her half of the leash that bound him. One glance to the left also revealed Lhakos in a similar fashion.  _They had planned this, if both gods were already here then that meant …_

His eyes bulged when he saw Xiyo’s corpse vanish before his eyes. _It had all been an illusion!_ When the Gregoron god appeared aloft in full transformation, Xason’s only thought was when … _when_ had they known he was inside Sinese’s body?

“Did I really fail to impersonate this human so badly, that you were already convinced to plan this intricate attack?” Xason was completely immobile and at their mercy. Not only would he not be receiving Xiyo’s powers, but with the three of them here, they would have no problem imprisoning him once more.

“I suppose _I_ would be the one thing you hadn’t planned for,” Khrel began. “The fact that I knew Sinese well enough to realize that you _were not him, from the very beginning.”_

When Xiyo landed and strode towards him, Xason cried out. “I will _not_ leave this body, you will be forced to kill him to get me out!” His gaze then flipped to Khrel. “And I know that is _not_ what _you want_.”   Xason began to chuckle when he noticed the hesitation on their parts. Perhaps he still had a card left to play.

000

All the days pretending in silence when he knew Xason was inside Sinese had been torture for Khrel. But now, he didn’t need to pretend any longer. But Xason’s threat had stopped him cold. He knew the three gods present would do whatever was necessary to imprison Xason once more. While Xiyo and Wendora may have a care about what happened to Khrel’s future mate, would it be enough to stop them from killing Sinese in order to access Xason’s spirit to bind it once more?

They had to think on their feet here, for time was not on their side. When Xiyo sent him a telepathic message of the plan, Khrel accepted it wholeheartedly and launched right into it.

“It is not over yet, there is another option that I beg you consider. And realize that it is your only option… _enter me_ and I can take you away from here.”

“What utter nonsense!” Lhakos roared.  Green eyes like a snake glared out of a darkly handsome face.  Like the Gregorons, Lhakos’s wings were leathery, but they were covered in lightweight scales. “We kill the human and imprison Xason now!”

“Shall we take a vote?” Khrel glanced at Xiyo and Wendora.

Xason didn’t wait for them to respond. He eyed Khrel pointedly.  “Do you think me a _fool?_ There is a _reason_ only remnants make the perfect host. _You_ will fight me _every_ step of the way.”

“No, I will not, I will allow you to suck my power from me. It will leave me virtually human, and then you will be able to _control me_ as you see fit.”

“You would _do this_ , simply because you _love_ this body?” Xason looked at him incredulously.

“You need not concern yourself about my reasons, you either take the offer … _or leave it.”_ Khrel continued to pile on the considerations. “We will be allowed to leave through the heavens lava, once you are inside me.”

“I agree to this,” Xiyo stated.

“So, do I,” Wendora spoke up.

“I do not!” Lhakos spat.

“There you have it, it is _agreed.”_ Khrel kept his arms at his side, palms open. “Come to me.” He saw hesitation in Xason’s eyes, and if the man refused he could do nothing but watch as Sinese’s body was killed before the gods could access Xason himself.

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until finally he saw Xason’s eyes roll up in his head before Sinese’s body slumped to the balcony floor. A ghostly skeletal visage then floated towards him. If he was having second thoughts as to this plan, it was certainly too late for them now.  His body jerked as Xason entered his being, immediately feeding on his essence.  It was literally a transference of power. Khrel’s strength and abilities would now become Xason’s. This was a permanent thing.  If the god ever left his body again, all the power and strength he had siphoned would leave with him.  He could feel his conscious thought be shoved far beneath the surface as Xason took control. His last hope was that Sinese was alright.

000

Xiyo knew it was a gamble allowing Xason through the heavens lava, but one that they had to take.  The death god could head in any direction summoning the use of Khrel’s super speed, and they could lose him long before it was time to give chase.  He could feel the anger coming off Lhakos in waves. The Adakan god had not liked being overruled.

Sinese was Xiyo and Wendora’s blood, and it was likely if that hadn’t been the case, then Sinese would be dead and Xason already imprisoned.  Ophal had arrived with Thesus. His daughter would take Sinese to the medic, he had yet to revive but was still alive at least.

Xiyo glanced at his fellow gods knowing they had waited long enough. _It’s time_ , he sent his thoughts to them. Rising off the balcony creating massive up currents of air, the three headed after Xason.

000

Xason could taste freedom. He’d made it just past the heaven’s lava.  He was about to summon Khrel’s speed to take him as far away from Joqur as possible, but that’s when the attack came.

All three gods came at him at once.  Only Wendora and Xiyo’s attacks seemed tempered, Lhakos was all out trying to kill him. _So, they still wanted to save this body,_ despite the fact that Khrel had sacrificed himself to Xason. He could perhaps use that to his advantage.

He summoned longsword after longsword and belted them at Wendora. He wasn’t surprised when Xiyo moved to defend her.  Xason got as close to Lhakos as was humanly possible without being cut in half by the Adakan gods’ sawblade attacks.

Xason waited for one of Xiyo’s shockwave attacks and timed it perfectly, plummeting from the sky and watching as they sailed into Lhakos. Now was his chance while all three were distracted.  Xason turned to flee only to be run through by a sword in his chest. He stared at the weapon buried deep through this body he’d not possessed for long. _No. He’d come so close …_ Raising his head slowly he saw Thesus standing before him with a determined look on his face.

“I am not letting you take away _my friend_.” Thesus slide the blade sideways cutting through flesh and tendons.

The wound was not fatal, but it was wholly incapacitating. It had given the three gods the time they needed to converge on Xason once more.  He was determined to cling to the High General’s body but the injuries had weakened his resolve.

He was pulled screaming from Khrel, once again in his skeletal spirit form. All three gods chanted the incantation necessary which opened the portal to the dark plane. As Xason was sucked through, he knew he would not give up on conquering the universe, even if he was imprisoned for a million years.  It would give him plenty of time to plan and assess what he’d done wrong this time.  But the fact that they could not kill him meant that one day he would see his dreams fulfilled.

000

          Khrel had witnessed all that had happened like a passenger in his own body. When Xiyo had told him the plan, he hadn’t hesitated for one second. He had in essence traded his life for Sinese’s. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but Xason had been right, Khrel loved Sinese and would do anything for him.

Xason certainly saw the writing on the wall as he was impaled by Thesus’s blade.  He would soon be wrested from Khrel’s body and it would all be over. But it seems he had one last question he wished to know the answer to.

_You expect me to believe you knew I was in Sinese from the beginning? I had not entered him after his initial rescue._

_No,_ Khrel agreed. _You entered him on Gild._

 _Impossible. How did you know?_ The disbelief was evident in Xason’s voice.

_When Sinese passed out that day, you did not respond to me the way he usually did. It was the little things that were a dead giveaway._

_You are saying you and Xiyo had been planning this for the entire time I had been inside that boy’s body?_ How could Xason have been so blind to the truth. He realized his overconfidence may have led him down that road.  He wondered who else knew, if even the annoying Ophal had been in on it.

Khrel found it interesting that he could hear Xason’s thoughts while the man was still inside him. _It does not matter who else knew, all that matters is that you have been defeated._

Xason was then extracted by the three gods screaming retribution and vengeance. Khrel felt himself falling as he was nearing unconsciousness.  He was soon slumped against a body he recognized as Thesus, although he no longer had the strength to keep his eyes open.

000

Sinese bolted upright in bed. _It was over._ Xason was gone, he could feel it.  He’d only been partially aware of what was happening when the death god had been in control. It had hurt him almost on a physical level to watch Xason have sex with Khrel.  His pain wasn’t due to the fact that Khrel was in essence sleeping with someone else, but rather that the man had no idea this was the case somehow left Sinese feeling at fault.

He glanced around and noticed he was in some kind of hospital room. His body appeared to be fine and he wasn’t in any pain. But he needed answers, and soon.

When Ophal entered the room with a smile on her face, Sinese breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t look that happy unless they had won.  He leaned into her warm embrace and watched as she took a seat at his bedside.

“It is so good to see you awake, Sinese. We had been worried for a while there.”

Sinese’s brow furrowed. Surly not much time had passed since Xason was wrested from his body. “How long have I been out?”

“About one galactic month,” Ophal stated.

“Oh my god.” Sinese couldn’t believe so much time had passed, the events seemed like it had just been yesterday.

“We knew you had not gone vegetative. Your brains scans indicated you were still functioning normally. Likely it was the strain of having Xason inside you for almost a week that caused your extra recovery time.”

Sinese shuddered to think how long he would still be out if the death god had remained in him longer than that. “How did we win?” Sinese’s brow furrowed once more when he realized someone was missing. “Is Khrel on his way?”

“One question at a time now,” Ophal’s smile seemed forced.

 _Uh oh._ Sinese realized something was wrong. “We did _win,_ didn’t we?”

Ophal nodded, “Yes, Xason is once again imprisoned and will not be bothering anyone for a long time.”

Sinese breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good, I’d really like to see Khrel if it isn’t too much trouble.”  Perhaps the man was busy or not on Joqur, otherwise he would have thought Ophal would have informed Khrel right away that Sinese was awake.

Ophal seemed to ponder the request before finally replying. “I will have a hover chair sent in.”

Sinese flipped his feet over the side of the bed and stood. He was dressed in a pair of white pajamas. Although he was barefoot, he was ready to go wherever he needed to. “I’m fine.”

Ophal nodded and led the way from the room.

Sinese couldn’t help being concerned by her hesitation. When they entered the hospital proper, it was to find not many working there, mostly they were non-Gregorons. For this place exited only for the non-Gregorons who fell ill. But it didn’t take long for Sinese to realize that Ophal was leading him to another room within the facility. He was becoming frustrated that she was dragging her feet. But he’d been asleep for a month and perhaps no one would blame him for his impatience.

“Ophal, I meant it when I said I want to see Khrel.”

“And that is where we are going,” She replied calmly.

 _Why would Khrel be here?_ Sinese was confused but said nothing, rather he waited for Ophal to elaborate. He supposed he owed her that much.

“At the end of the battle, Khrel was injured. He is healing … just at a … much slower rate.”

“But he will be alright?” Sinese wanted to know.

“The doctors are hopeful,” Ophal managed another forced smile.

When they entered the room, it was to find Khrel lying on a bed large enough to fit his entire seven-foot form.  He appeared to be sleeping but his body was still hooked up to several tubes and monitors. Kneeling at his bedside was a beautiful woman Sinese had never seen before.

The woman stood, gazing at Sinese almost icily with charcoal black, glittering eyes.  Her hair was slicked back and short reaching only to her lower neck but streaked with crimson.  She wore black leathers from top to bottom that showcased her hourglass figure. And the fact that she had been grasping Khrel’s hand until they had walked in was very telling.

It was obvious to Sinese that the woman knew Khrel. Perhaps she was a subordinate in the Gregoron army. But there had been something very familiar about her appearance.  Ophal’s greeting soon cleared it all up for Sinese.

“Sinese, this is Commander Katra, eldest of Khrel’s children.”

Sinese licked his dry lips as he realized he wasn’t expecting to have to meet any of Khrel’s children during a situation like this.  He hoped the man would wake soon to alleviate some of the tension he currently felt in the room.  “I am pleased to finally meet you.” Sinese held a hand out in greeting, but soon allowed it to fall to his side when the woman made no attempt to take it.

Sinese pointedly ignored her as he moved to Khrel’s bedside, but he could feel her granite stare on him. “Has he awoken today as yet? I want to speak to him so badly.”  There was so much he wanted to say and apologize for. As his gaze examined the sleeping figure, he soon noticed bandages beneath the open night shirt Khrel wore.  Sinese was confused, Gregorons healed naturally, why would Khrel require bandages? And what’s more, why would Khrel still be hospitalized a month after the battle?

“Sinese, Khrel has not –"

“Princess Ophal, give us a moment alone,” Katra interrupted her.

“Katra…” Ophal’s tone held warning.

“ _Please,”_ Katra insisted politely.

Ophal nodded before glancing at Sinese. “I will be just outside if you need me.”

Sinese glanced at Katra before returning his gaze to Khrel. “I’m so confused.”

“Yes, you _look it_.”

“Would you … would you mind if I woke him?” Sinese wanted answers and knew Khrel would give them to him.

“If only you _could.”_ Katra’s eyes now bored into him. “My father has not awoken since the battle to imprison Xason.”

Sinese’s eyes widened as he stared at Khrel who he’d thought had been sleeping, but now realized was still unconscious. In fact, this meant the man had been out even longer than Sinese. “ _What happened?”_

“That is right, you would _not_ know. And Ophal likely was only concerned about _coddling you_ rather than telling you the truth.” Katra did not mince her words.

“This … this is _my fault,_ isn’t it?”

“Let us examine that, shall we?” Katra began. “My father offered to take your place, allowing Xason to enter him. To do so, he had to relax _all_ his guards, and allow Xason to feed from his very core.  Once the death god was pulled from Khrel’s body, he took everything he had siphoned from my father with him … including _much_ of what made him Gregoron.”

Sinese’s hands flew to cover his mouth in shock. “He’s … he’s human?” He wasn’t surprised that Katra heard his muffled question.

Katra nodded. “And his body now struggles to heal serious wounds as a human would.  Perhaps you do not as yet realize the consequences my father will suffer due his involvement with _you.”_

Sinese was already beginning to realize it but had a feeling Katra was about to elaborate.

“If he survives, he will have to step down from his post as High General, it is not a job one retires from, but it appears my father will be the first.  For at his current strength levels, he will never be able to achieve full Gregoron form again.” Katra’s eyes bored into him. “All the respect and honor he had earned over the years will now be tarnished as he is forced to live out the rest of his days as a _shell_ of his former self. You have made my father _weak,_ as you are. And that is something I will _never_ forgive you for.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Katra stared at the human before her, intimidating her enemies came naturally to her, however, this boy was not one of her enemies. If he was near tears, the expression was kept coolly off his face.  Nevertheless, she half expected him to flee the room in wake of her obvious disdain of him and the guilt that should weigh on him due to Khrel’s condition. Instead, she watched as he knelt at Khrel’s side before grasping one of her father’s big hands with his own. He then pressed his lips gently against the palm with a brief kiss.

“I’m so _sorry_ , Khrel. I never meant for _any_ of this to happen.” Sinese released a small chuckle. “You knew I’d be trouble the moment you met me on that space station. But … it _wasn’t worth all this_.”  He glanced up at Katra. “You _would tell me_ if there is _anything_ I can do?”

“What _can_ you do?”  Fine, so the human may be a remnant, but he was still weak. And Katra wished he would leave so they could care for her father as they saw fit.

“I can love him, and I can _care_ for him.” Sinese’s voice hitched. “Or anything _else_ that is within my power.”

Katra was taken aback. She did see the emotion that poured out of those beautiful emerald eyes.  This was not the respect or admiration that Khrel would have received from his subordinates or his peers. No, this was an all-encompassing love. While it hadn’t seemed likely, was it possible that her father had _also_ fallen in love with this human?  Why else would he have risked what he had in order to see Sinese safe? True, this had been initially Xiyo’s plan. But Khrel had accepted it wholeheartedly knowing that it would be the only way to free Sinese from Xason. Khrel may as well have concocted the plan himself.

Katra squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn’t ready to accept this. She had not loved anyone like that in her fifteen hundred years of existence. Perhaps she couldn’t relate.  But her father had felt Sinese worthy of the risks he’d taken for him.  So just perhaps … _perhaps she should give this boy a chance?_ She couldn’t make the decision now, and strode from the room. 

Her siblings were still in Joqur. It was the longest they had ever remained in the same place together. But when it became clear that Khrel was in serious condition, Xiyo had granted them leave to return and spend time with him.  There was a temporary truce between the three gods at current. But Katra knew it wouldn’t last. However, they would take the downtime where they could.  She needed to confer with her brothers and sister.

They had been invited to upcoming nuptials between Khrel and Sinese. Katra had thought the invitation a joke and wondered perhaps it had been a ploy to keep Xason complacent as to their true plans.  Turns out according to Ophal that marrying Sinese was something her father wouldn’t mind doing.  Therefore, the wedding may still be on at some point in the future, provided that Khrel ever woke from his coma.

Katra scoffed as she exited the medical facility.  She longed for the days of crossing swords with enemies.  This intimate family business to her was ten times worse than being injured in battle.

000

Sinese sat in the cafeteria of the medical center nursing a cup of tea. An untouched sandwich sat on the table before him. Ophal had managed to drag him away from Khrel’s bedside, with the promise that he could return after he’d eaten something. Currently she’d left to get Sinese a change of clothes, realizing that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but at Khrel’s side.

Katra hadn’t returned, and Sinese dreaded seeing her once more.  Ophal had informed him that all of Khrel’s children were currently in Joqur, so Sinese knew that eventually he’d run into them. And if Katra’s greeting was any indication, he’d receive frosty treatment from the others as well.

He couldn’t help reliving what Katra had said to him. Khrel, the once powerful Gregoron High General was now as weak as a human, and would never attain full transformation again.

Sinese squeezed the cup between his palms as he imagined what Khrel’s reaction would be to that truth, _if_ the man ever woke up.

“Perhaps if you stare at the tea long enough, it may evaporate. But the meal may need some help from your mouth.”

Sinese glanced up to see Thesus had arrived.  The man was wearing a mustard color tunic belted around his narrow waist. Black leggings in boots completed his bottom half.  His shoulder length hair was pulled into a queue, streaked with golden highlights.  Friendly dark grey eyes assessed him.

Sinese lowered his gaze before responding. “At this point I’d prefer an IV, not sure if I can get anything past my throat.”

“I get the feeling you already ran into Commander Katra,” Thesus took the seat next to Sinese.  Despite the fact that they were both seated, Thesus’s height still left him towering over Sinese.

“Khrel’s daughter, she’s …. _intense._ ”  Sinese swirled the liquid in his cup.

“Well that is putting it mildly,” Thesus offered a small smile. “Do not take anything she says to heart, she is _hurting._ ”

Sinese was confused by something. “Are you here to defend her? Or are you trying to make sure we don’t end up hating each other before Khrel even wakes?  Hate to break it to you, but it’s too late. I’m pretty sure Commander Katra wishes I would jump off the nearest cliff.”

“She does not hate you, she does not _know_ you,” Thesus insisted.

A thought just occurred to Sinese, prompted by Thesus’s defense of Katra. “Did you two ever … _date?”_

Thesus chuckled. “I am not certain it could be called that. We had a mutual itch that needed scratching, and that was about it.”

“Something tells me you wish it could have been more.” Sinese was on to him.

“That is not the reason I am here.” Thesus began. “I _do_ want to make sure, that my best friend, his children _and_ his lover, make it out of this situation in one piece.”

“How are you going to manage that? I’m _going to_ run into them, and I clearly am _no match_ for them on any front.”

“You will not come to blows,” Thesus stated.

“Well, according to Katra, _I’m_ the one responsible for Khrel’s downfall.”

“I will tell you the truth as I know it. And while we may not be able to verify it with Khrel until he wakes, I feel that his actions spoke louder than _any_ words would have,” Thesus began.  “Xason’s plan was to remain within you until he was forced out, which would mean killing you in the process. Xiyo came up with the idea of having Khrel offer himself as host in your place.  He knew Khrel would be able to survive a near fatal wound that would be required to force Xason out.”

Thesus paused for a few moments before continuing.  “But it seemed that Xason had drained a lot more of Khrel’s life essence than we had suspected. He almost died, and that is why he remains in a coma.” Thesus made direct eye contact with Sinese then. “The blade that struck him … was by _my hand_.”

Sinese bit his bottom lip and lowered his gaze. He didn’t blame Thesus for doing what he had to. But it didn’t make it easy to look at him knowing he was partially responsible for the serious injury that almost claimed Khrel’s life.

“But that brings me to my point of this story,” Thesus began. “Khrel was given the opportunity to refuse Xiyo’s plan.  But he _did not_ , he did not _even_ hesitate. There was no other response for him, when it came to saving _you_. Sinese, what I am trying to say is … Khrel would do this _all over again_ if his actions meant that _you_ and his people would once again be safe.”

Sinese’s green eyes were pooling with tears, which made Thesus’s handsome visage waver before him.  “This doesn’t make me _feel_ any better.”

“You may not be comforted by the fact, but be proud of Khrel’s love for you and his people.” Thesus squeezed Sinese’s hand reassuringly, before rising to his feet.  He then pointed to his temple before speaking telepathically. _Call me if you ever need me._

 _Will do._ Sinese watched him leaving, wishing that the conversation had made him feel better.  He sat there for another five minutes before finally returning to Khrel’s room. It was to find the High General once again not alone. There were two men and two women in the room, one he recognized as Katra, and the other three he could only assume were the rest of Khrel’s children.

He did feel a bit underdressed still in his pajamas. But somehow, he managed to hold his head high as he made eye contact with all four of them.  Katra and one of the men outright scowled at him, the other two regarded him with more curiosity than animosity.

“Everyone, meet Sinese, father’s new human lover,” Katra’s voice dripped with disdain.

“Hello,” Sinese was waiting for name introductions, but none seemed to be forthcoming.  As much as he wanted to be at Khrel’s side, he didn’t want to fight with his children. “I can come back later.”

“How about _never_?” The man that spoke possessed midnight blue eyes that bore into Sinese.

“Listen, I know none of you like me. But I’m not going _anywhere_ until Khrel himself kicks me out of Joqur.”  He felt anger simmering just beneath the surface.

“Oh, all of a sudden you are a big, _tough_ human.” Katra crossed her arms over her chest while moving to stand before him. She had him by almost a foot which was likely to prove her point.

“Am I weaker than you? _Sure._ Would you kick my ass in a fight? _Absolutely._ But I won’t allow you to _intimidate me_. Not when Khrel wakes and he’ll need me as much as I need him.”

“Are you all talk, Sinese?” The brother who had spoken asked rather calmly. Suddenly he was flying forward and grabbing Sinese by the back of the collar while holding him aloft. “ _Let us find out.”_

Sinese was more than a little dismayed when his feet were suddenly dangling a few feet off the floor. He heard his collar began to tear and realized that perhaps within moments he’d soon be faceplanted on said floor.  It was on the tip of his tongue to demand they put him down, but this son who held him would likely comply leading him to the face planting all the sooner.

“You were saying, Sinese?” The son smirked at him.

“Kino … put him down…”

Everyone in the room turned and looked in the direction of the one who had just spoken.  Khrel hadn’t moved from his position, but his dark eyes were now open.

Sinese’s heart soared.  _He was awake, thank goodness, Khrel was finally awake!_

000

Khrel was certain he’d had pain worse than this in the past. A broken back, a torn off wing or a ripped off limb.  But there was something about weight that sat on his chest that was awfully uncomfortable.  Perhaps he was still healing from the wound Thesus had given him.  He wasn’t sure, but the ache deepened when he woke to the sounds of his children fighting with Sinese.

Some of them had traveled very far to get here, which meant at least a galactic week or more had passed in order for them all to be there.  He received careful hugs from both Kelp and Kasmina; Katra saluted him and Kino shook his hand firmly in greeting.

Khrel’s eyes searched beyond the circle of his children now surrounding him.  He saw Sinese who looked a little pale but otherwise healthy. He reached a hand for him and was grateful to see the man run towards him. His children parted, allowing Sinese to reach him.

Sinese knelt at his side before taking his hand and kissing it gently. “I was so worried.”

“My fierce, Sinese. I am sorry we failed you. Xason should have _never_ gotten near you.”

“Don’t worry about that now. All that matters is that _you’re_ awake.”  Sinese kissed his palm again as if to bring home that fact.

Khrel wanted to lean over and kiss Sinese on the lips, but first he’d have to deal with his children.  “I am not pleased at what I woke to.” Khrel glanced over his gathered offspring, and he noted Kino looked embarrassed as well he should. “Sinese is important to me, if my actions have not as yet made this obvious, then perhaps _my words_ will.”

“Father, do you understand the extent of what you have lost?” Katra began. “Even my telepathic thoughts _are not_ reaching you.”

Khrel lowered his gaze and was silent for a few moments.  “I can sense what little power remains within me. I understand I am no longer fit to be Xiyo’s High General.  But despite how long we live, we know change is still inevitable. And that change _has come for me.”_

“You will just _accept this?”_ Katra wanted to know.

Khrel’s gazed settled on his eldest daughter. “I have no other choice.” He wished he could speak with her telepathically and know what it was she wanted to say but wouldn’t in front of those gathered. That conversation would have to happen at another time when they were alone.

“Lord Xiyo has granted us leave, therefore we will remain for as long as you need us. But for now, we will leave you with Sinese.” Katra bowed in respect before turning and leading the way from the room.

He watched as his children filed out. Kasmina stopped to squeeze his arm gently before following the rest of them out.  He could not remember the last time all four of them were here together. Because usually when they visited him in the past it was one at a time.  A reunion like this had certainly been overdue.   Yet it would have been happier under different circumstances.

But now, he was finally alone with Sinese. The man had not let go of his hand, but was currently kneeling with his head down.

“I need you to tell me the truth,” Sinese began. “ _Why_ did you risk yourself to save me?”

Khrel didn’t respond. He waited until Sinese finally raised his head to lock emerald eyes with his. “I should think it was quite obvious.”  A single tear escaped Sinese’s right eye, Khrel reached out a finger to swipe it away. “ _Tears?_ Not from my fierce some bounty hunter.”

“Your children think I’ve ruined your life,” Sinese’s bottom lip began to quiver.

“What do _you_ think?” Khrel wanted to know.

Sinese shrugged his shoulders. _“I don’t know._   All I do know is that … you will _never_ be as strong as you once were.”

Khrel would have to come to terms with his new shortcomings on his own. But there was something he’d like to know. “Will your feelings change based on how well I am able to protect you?”

Sinese looked horrified. “ _Never.”_

“Are you certain? What if I begin to grow grey hair?” Khrel was teasing him now, he knew enough of his Gregoron strength remained that he would still receive longevity, which meant no aging.  It seems Sinese caught on to his pun and responded with one of his own.

“If you were four feet tall, bald, green and had a two-inch dick, I would _still_ love you.” Sinese couldn’t’ help himself and rose upwards to claim Khrel’s lips with a brief kiss. 

Khrel was smiling after the kiss broke, “Truly, even with a _two-inch dick?”_

“I wouldn’t lie, not in this case,” Sinese chuckled.

Khrel stroked his lover’s back as he lay against him, careful not to press too near to Khrel’s wounds.  They only drew apart when one of the doctors entered to check on him.  He hoped to be given a clean bill of health and soon. He didn’t exactly want to tender his resignation from a hospital bed. Plus, he also wanted to suggest a new candidate for High General to Xiyo. Thesus would certainly deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter will be posted two weeks from today, Monday Dec 4th.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sinese remained in the adjacent room, while Khrel and Xiyo exited onto the balcony to talk. It’d been a week since Khrel had first awoken after his ordeal.  If you looked at him, the man seemed none the worse for the wear, but the fact that he couldn’t summon his wings or horns for a full transformation was every telling.  Sinese had opted to give them privacy for their talk for Khrel could not communicate telepathically as yet. The doctors believed it temporary, for along with his continued longevity, such a small skill should have survived his encounter with Xason.  Sinese wasn’t sure why Khrel insisted he come with him, but he didn’t mind waiting until they finished their talk.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Wendora over communicator earlier that week.  Despite the fact that there was now a truce between the three gods, neither Wendora or Lhakos had remained in Joqur longer than was required to defeat Xason. Sinese had learned it had something to do with their innate power preventing them from remaining in the same space for too long. He wondered how that worked out for Wendora and Xiyo when they had managed to come together long enough to get the female goddess pregnant. He’d suppressed a chuckle when he imagined a hit and run version of a sexual encounter.

Sinese had been wearing the pendent his parents had given him atop his shirt that day, and was surprised when Wendora had commented on it.

_“I understand why your parents gave that to you,” Wendora began. “It was a metal that was once cultivated on a mining world before the mines ran dry. It was believed to have protective properties.”_

_“What was it supposed to have protected me from?” Sinese asked._

_“Enemies who would seek out remnants. It may have worked for the first few hundred years, but after time it would have lost its potency.” She’d frowned as another thought occurred to her. “It is also possible that it did the opposite and aided in Xason’s attack on you.”_

_Sinese had heard the musings on that topic, yet couldn’t bring himself to dispose of the necklace, it was after all the last thing he had from them. The unknown parents that would perhaps haunt him for as long as he lived. It did make him ponder another question. He understood that two remnants together would create a big draw, but it didn’t answer one other question. “But unless both my mother and father carried the remnant gene, that doesn’t explain why they both abandoned me.”_

_“Perhaps they had no choice.” Wendora’s face softened a little._

_“My lady, what of the remnants that are still out there today? As I understand you can recognize them on sight, or even through spirit guide?” He asked._

_“Indeed.”_

_“What if there are others like Asred who would seek them out for nefarious purposes?”_

_“My policy has always been non-interference to honor the son I shared with Xiyo so long ago, for he would have wanted it that way.”_

_Sinese couldn’t pretend to know what this man he was descended from would have wanted, but he knew one thing at least.  “I’d like to think that he wouldn’t have wanted them abused, and if we leave them out there, that may be exactly what happens.” Sinese couldn’t bring himself to say, ‘exactly like what happened to me.’  But he hoped Wendora would understand why he felt so strongly about this._

_“You are wise beyond your years, Sinese. I will consider your suggestion.” A smile returned to her face. “I would like you to visit with me one day. You are as much an offspring of the Palavi as you are the Gregorons. You would be welcome in Sranla at any time.”_

_“I appreciate that.  But I hope you understand that my primary ties will always be to the Gregorons,” Sinese felt the need to point out._

_“Because of your love for the Gregoron High General, I understand,” Wendora smiled at him._

_Sinese returned the smile, although he knew Khrel would not be High General for much longer._

Sinese had managed to avoid Khrel’s children even when they came by the apartments.  He needed to give them some space, knowing that if Khrel couldn’t communicate telepathically, then privacy would be the only way for the family to truly express their concerns.  He didn’t worry that they would manage to change Khrel’s mind from him. He was confident that the Herald would not abandon him.  Who would have thought only two years ago that he’d end up loving a man like Khrel and receiving his love in return.

000

“You have come to offer Thesus’s name be added to the pool of considerations for High General?” Xiyo did not need to glance at Khrel to know what was on his mind.

“Am I so easily read now?” Khrel wanted to know.

Xiyo shook his head. “No, but after you resigned upon awakening, and knew that I would consider anyone you suggested, well … it is not surprising.”

“Thesus’s abilities with spirit guide are unparalleled. Much better than mine used to be. And he is a leader of men in his own right.”

“You do not need to sing his praises, I am well aware of Commander Thesus’s abilities.” Xiyo’s golden eyes rested on him. “It is very telling that you would offer him over one of your own children.  Is all not well between you and your offspring?”

“It has nothing to do with that. Thesus would have been my choice regardless, some of my children still have much growing up to do.” Khrel couldn’t help thinking of the conversation he’d had with Katra earlier in the week. They’d been secluded in the privacy of his home office.

_“Please be certain that Xiyo can do nothing to restore you to what you once were before you give up on everything.” Katra’s eyes pleaded with him._

_“If Xiyo could have fixed me, he would have already done so. I will not beg for a future that is not possible,” Khrel began. “Instead I will embrace one that I can live with.”_

_“How will you feel once we return to waring, and you are no longer a part of the inner circle? Your advice may still be sought out, but you will have to remain at home … like a human housewife.”_

_“If you are trying to hurt me, daughter … you may just succeed.”_

_“I do not want to see you throw everything away for a –” Katra cut herself off, probably realizing she was going to say something insulting once more. “What would mother have thought about all this?”_

_“I see a lot of Khara in you, but there is one thing she always wanted … my happiness. Yes, I will no longer be the man I once was. But if I am able to live with that, you should respect my wishes and be happy for me.”_

_“Maybe if Sinese was anything like mother, I could be.” Katra’s eyes narrowed. “What do you see in him?”_

_“Something that cannot be explained. You would have to love him to understand.” Khrel watched her leave, wondering if Katra would never see his point of view on this matter._

“Then it is done, I will call Thesus and offer him the position,” Xiyo stated.  “I do hope you will still come and visit with me while I remain in my physical form. You have been my High General for far too long for me to simply forget about you, or not have you come see me when you continue to grace this plane.”

“I would like that,” Khrel grinned.

“I believe it is time I sent your future mate in.” Xiyo left the balcony then. It didn’t take long before Sinese joined him, the sun was high overhead and there was a cool breeze in the air.

“I got to admit, Xiyo is pretty cool.” Sinese stated before moving easily into Khrel’s arms.

“I assume that is a compliment,” Khrel wrapped his arms around the shorter male holding him close.

“Two years ago, if you’d told me I’d be rubbing elbows with gods, would have laughed in your face. But now I’ve met at least a couple who aren’t jerks.” Sinese nodded. “It’s a truly liberating feeling.”

“Speaking of liberating, I would like to make this official.” Khrel released him before taking one knee. “Will you marry me, Sinese of Etuca?”

Sinese glanced down at the ring he was still wearing which ironically, Xason had not removed while he’d been in control of him.  “Technically we are already engaged. But since I would like to forget about everything Xason did while he was inside me … _yes,_ I will marry you.”

“Ophal will be so pleased,” Khrel said as he came to his feet before brandishing a brief kiss on Sinese’s lips.

“But it will be just a small gathering, right? Big weddings aren’t my thing.”  Sinese scrunched his nose.

“Oh, I had been planning to invite everyone I have ever commanded in the last two thousand years,” Khrel appeared distressed. When he noticed the stunned look on Sinese’s face, he began to chuckle. “Absolutely not, just close friends and family. My children, _if_ they will behave.”

“You speak as if they are four-year old’s,” Sinese commented.

“What has happened to me is one of the biggest challenges they have ever faced in their adult lives. I will need them to show me their maturity on this.”

“Well, I’m not holding my breath, but I wouldn’t mind them there anyways.”

“I hope there is something else you would not mind.”

“What is that?” Sinese asked.

“Us retiring to my apartments for the rest of the day. The doctors had advised me to wait to week before resuming intimacy…” Khrel was glad he didn’t need to elaborate further.

“Then why didn’t you say that? Let’s get out of here.” Sinese gave him a lascivious look before leading the way out.

000

          Khrel was more than a little amazed they’d managed to make it to his apartments without ripping each other’s clothes off. It had been too long since they had been intimate, but it would also be the first time since he’d lost so much of his abilities. No more fly fucking for them, and Khrel knew how much Sinese had enjoyed that. But he was determined to find new ways to please his lover and future mate.

When the lights in his bedroom illuminated the area, they quickly stripped their clothes off and stood naked before each other in mere seconds. Khrel noted the way Sinese’s gaze traveled across his now nude body. He had not lost much of his musculature during his recovery period, which was a testament to the doctors and physical therapists who’d worked on him.  And none of his fellow soldiers had seemed to think any less of him now with his diminished strength. Only his children, namely Katra continued to be a problem.

Khrel pushed those thoughts out of his mind when Sinese launched himself against him to claim a kiss. He responded ardently, sealing his lips against the smaller man and tasting him deeply.

His hands caressed Sinese’s bare skin, stroking his back before moving lower to clutch at firm buttocks.  When the kiss broke, he spoke low. “Go lay on the bed.”

Sinese obeyed immediately, lying in the center of the bed and spreading his legs. It’s likely the younger man expected Khrel to mount him right away, but Khrel had other ideas.

He knelt between Sinese’s legs before running his tongue across the other man’s ball sac. Sinese shuddered at the contact, his cock stiff and pointing towards the ceiling.  He stroked Sinese with his hand while his mouth continued to explore the former bounty hunter’s balls.

They twitched and tensed beneath his tongue, and at one point when he took both into his mouth, he heard Sinese moan with delight.  Khrel eventually let go of his cock before moving lower. He took a brief look at Sinese’s weeping hole before moving in to lave his tongue against it.  He tasted the lubrication essence, and wanted more. Delving his tongue deeper, he began to thrust it in and out of Sinese’s body the same way his cock would.  Sinese thrashed above him, moans spilling from his lips freely indicated how much he was enjoying this.

When he finally finished his erotic task, he moved upwards to cover Sinese’s body with his own. His hard cock lay unsatisfied against Sinese’s thigh. “Tell me what you want.”

Sinese almost whimpered in reaction as he wrapped his legs around Khrel’s waist. “ _Fuck me,_ like there’s no tomorrow.”

Khrel didn’t need to be told twice. He lined himself up briefly before thrusting all the way to the hilt.  Sinese gasped aloud at the absolute penetration, his eyes rolling back in his sockets at the pleasure.

He knew that having Sinese as his partner for however long they lived, would not be boring. He set a furious pace, thrusting in all the way, then pulling out almost completely before rinsing and repeating.

It didn’t take long before Sinese spilled his first load on the bed, at which point, Khrel flipped him over before pushing back into that welcoming ass and continued fucking him.

Sinese rode his cock from above and got fucked while on his side all before Khrel finally spilled himself for the first time.  Perhaps a part of him wanted to show Sinese that his stamina had not depleted like some of his strength had.  He would make certain his lover lacked nothing from him in the bedroom.

When they finally lay in each other’s arms sated, Khrel watched the peaceful look on Sinese’s face as he drifted into sleep.  He would never get enough of this. Love wasn’t something he thought he’d find again after Khara, but he was grateful that in his long life, he’d been given a second chance with someone like Sinese to make his future bright and hopeful once more.

000

Sinese had woken up for a midnight snack after a blissful afternoon in bed with the man he loved.  He was in the process of preparing two sandwiches, and was glad that Khrel didn’t mind him taking a more hands on approach when it came to their food preparation.

He was about halfway through applying the cold cuts to two slices of bread when he realized it’d been a good thing he’d donned a robe before heading for the kitchen.  Out of the darkness of the living room, Katra strode in.  She was fully dressed in black once again wearing her most severe expressions on her beautiful face.

Sinese may have done his best of stay out of her way, but the fact that she was here likely meant she was through letting him do so.  He said nothing while giving her his full attention. It would have been rude to ignore her and continue to prepare the sandwich although he’d been tempted to. Instead, he leaned against the counter and waited for her to speak.

“I want to abhor you, Sinese, for what has happened to my father.  I wish I could reverse time and prevent you two from meeting.” She came to stand before him while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sinese sighed inwardly, realizing he was in for another put down. His anger was slowly simmering, and he wondered how long he could keep it under wraps.  However, her next words stopped it in its tracks.

“But I know such things are not possible.  Therefore, I will attempt a truce.”

Sinese’s mouth fell open. “ _What?”_

“I cannot return my father to the man he once was. But he has done his very best to convince me over the past few days that he is _happy,_ _despite_ what he has lost.” Katra pressed her lips together before continuing. “I cannot say that he is lying to me, therefore I can attribute this truth to only one thing … _you.”_

“Commander Katra … I … I don’t know what to say.”

“I want no words from you, Sinese. _Only actions._ Continue to make my father happy, and then we may be able to form some semblance of a relationship.  And to seal my part of the truce, my siblings and I will attend your matrimony.”

Sinese nodded, and said the only thing that came to his mind, “Understood.”

Katra tilted her head towards him in slight acknowledgement. Then as she was turning to leave, he uttered two more words.

“ _Thank you.”_   He knew this couldn’t have been easy for her to take the first steps towards accepting someone she thought was responsible for her father’s downfall.  But the fact that she was finally willing to do so, was proving to Sinese just how much she loved him.

He watched her leave, and after he was alone for several minutes he simply remained at the counter, unable to complete his task as thoughts continued to flow through his mind.

_That was unexpected._

A broad smile stretched Sinese’s face when he heard Khrel speak in his mind.  As hoped, his telepathy had returned.  He was about to return to the bed chamber when Khrel emerged wearing a pair of black pants slung low on his hips.  His hair was bed mussed and he only had eyes for Sinese.

“Your daughter, _she is one hell of a woman_ ,” Sinese commented.

“So I have been told.” Khrel grabbed Sinese around the waist once they were close enough. “It appears my children will make some effort to behave.”

“At least I’m grateful now knowing I will never have any, cause our hands will be full with yours.” Sinese chuckled.

“Somehow, I imagine you would have wished to see my body swell with your child,” Khrel’s eyes devoured him wantonly.

“I wish to see a certain part of you swell right now, and that’s quite enough to make me happy.” Sinese eyed the bulge at Khrel’s groin.

“I am only too happy to oblige.” Khrel crushed his lips against his.

Sinese returned the kiss, knowing that it heralded the beginning of a new life for him and his … herald!

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow an every Monday upload like my stories in the past.


End file.
